Akatsuki dogs
by Mello13
Summary: No this is not what happens when the Akatsuki adopt dogs this is what happens when the akatsuki get turned into dogs and are adapted by some girls in a different universe.Nothing goes right that's what, but hey love is so gonna blossom.Rated for Hidan.
1. Chapter 1

Chitter-chat

Gothiccherrys101 has logged on.

Gothiccherrys101:Dang no one's on!

Kicka$$Gal has logged on.

Kicka$$Gal:Sup?

Gothiccheerys101:HI!

Kicka$$Gal:Shut up!

Gothiccherrys101:Whatever!

Gothiccherrys101:YAY!

Kicka$$Gal:What the heck is wrong with you?

InsaneHyperGirl has logged on.

InsaneHyperGirl:What ya'll talking about.

Gothiccherrys101:Nothing.

InsaneHyperGirl:I got ten new doggys! :)

Kicka$$Gal:You are so immature.

Gothiccherrys101:You just found that out?

Kicka$$Gal:I gotta get ready to come over. See ya.

Kicka$$Gal has logged off.

Gothiccherrys101 has logged off.

InsaneHpyerGirl:Gah! Stupid friends!

InsaneHyperGirl has logged off.

Chitter-chat members have all logged out.

Maranda's P.O.V.

I closed my laptop and rolled off my bed. Landing with a quite 'thud' on the floor. My door opened and my younger sister walked in. I looked up from the floor.

"HI!" I said grinning.

"Get up and feed the dogs" She snapped.

My grin faded into a frown. "What? Their your dogs!"

"Well I said to"

"I'm older"

"Screw you!"

"Gross I'm your sister plus I don't roll that way!"

"GAH! JUST FEED THE DOGS!"

I groaned but got up anyway. Sometimes I wish I was an only child. Well I guess I should tell you about me, my sister, and my friends.

I'm 13. I have dirty-blonde hair, green-blue eyes, pale skin, and am 5 foot 2. I am always hyper and it's rare when I'm quite or clam. My name you all most know is Maranda. If your wondering about my chitter chat name it's InsanHyperGirl because that's what I am.

My little sister's name is Topanga, she is 11. She has blonde hair and blue-brown eyes. She is slightly tan, and is 4 foot 11. She can act like she is older then her real age, and is barly seen inside. Her chitter chat name is OutSide=Freedom

Shawny is 13. She has black hair with red streaks. Her hair goes under her shoulder-blades. She is 5 foot 4, tan skinned, with brown eyes. She is the leader of our group and is always reading if we aren't hanging out or talking on chitter chat. She is also the strongest and is easily ticked off hence her chitter chat name Kicka$$Gal.

Jasmin is 13. She has dark brown hair to her shoulders. Her eyes are brown she is kinda tan kinda pale, she is 5 foot 4. She is quite and always wears black. She barly says five words if it's not to me or Shawny, or Topanga. She also loves cherry pie hence her chitter chat name Gothiccherrys101.

I skipped down the steps of our large two-story house. I skipped the last to bottom steps and almost fell on my face,I didn't, because I have great balance. Me being me I decided chips would be fine for the dogs. I ran into the kitchen trying to slide to a stop, but hitting the wall in the end. I grabbed a bag of plain patoto chips and walked to the back door. I opened the chips and the door. I dumpped the chips out of the bag and onto the patio.

"Here doggys come get your dinner!" I shouted slamming the door shout.

"You know chips are bad for them right?" Topanga asked.

"YEP!" I said "But they need to have chips"

"Why?" She asked "Because your to lazy to grab a big bag of dog food and dump it into ten diffrent bowls?"

"no and yes. I could do that, but the bag is to a heavy for me to lift."

"Whatever I'm going to take a walk."

Before I could say anything she left.

"Bitch" I shouted after her as the door shut.

~Time skip~ ~Ten minutes later~

I was reading Topanga's _Naruto _manga when I heard growling. I throw my book down and stomp to the back door. I opened it and walked outside.

"YO YOU TWO DUMMIES SHUT UP!" I Shouted at the brown and sliver dogs.

The sliver one stopped and growled at me. Before I could process what was going on he lunged at me. The dog with red fur jumped on him before he hit me.

"OI Maranda you back here?" Jasmin's voice rang.

"YEP!" I shouted.

Jasmin, and Shawny walked back and looked at me then the dogs. I shrugged it off and walked over to the fence the hopped it.

"So those weird things are your new dogs?" Shawny asked.

"Yep" I said smirking. "And you two are heplping me bathe them"

Jasmin and Shawny gasped "Dear god she is going to kill us! RUN!"

"No! Now come on!" I screamed grabbing their arms.

"LORD IF YOU LOVE US! SAVE US FROM OUR INSANE FRIEND!"

I rolled my eyes at their childish behaver. I already had the stuff ready so bathe the dogs should be easy.

"Alright." I said as I locked the gate. "We are spraying them with the hose"

Both my best friends grinned. I knew they would love this. We grabbed the hose and turned it on. We sprayed the ten confused dogs and smoke filled my backyard.

Me:OK that's the first chapter. You can already see were this is going so yea. Anyway, I'm want people to send in OC's. The only people they can't crush on are Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, and Itachi. So please send them in. Here is the form type thingy you need to fill out. Well you don't need to, but it would make my life easier. Oh and Chitter-chat is an online chatting place (Not for real though)

Name:

Age:

Looks:

Personality:

Clothes:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Crush:

How they meet my characters:

Chitter-Chat name:


	2. Chapter 2

Me:Alright. Ummm Well two people want the same guy for their pairing so my younger sis has something to say.

Lil Sis:OK we need everyone who wants a pairing to tell how much you know of that character, because we are stuck, and I am not listening to her complain that she is hurting her readers feelings.

Me:Yea and I don't own Naruto. **Bold**=Black half of Zetsu. Toledo, Ohio is the city I chose because Cedar Point is close to there, and I don't know where it is and I can't find it on google.

~Story starts~

Maranda's P.O.V

I screamed and jumped back hitting the house. Jasmin was just standing there. Shawny Was looking ready to cuse out someone. The smoke cleared, and there stood cosplayers?

"Ehhh what the crap?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"What did they do to your dogs?" Jasmin asked quietly.

"You know what I'm going to do to them?" Shawny asked cracking her knuckles.

My eyes went wide, and I shook my head. "There will be no fighting in my yard"

"Fine how about they come to my house"

"Gah!"

"Maranda calm down" Jasmin said calmly.

"You little bitches better tell us where we are!" The Hidan cosplayer said.

I blinked and pointed a finger at him. "One I'm not a bitch. Two where are my dogs? And three why are you cosplaying?"

"What is cosplaying?" The Tobi cosplayer asked.

"What you are doing" Jasmin said slightly annoyed.

I did something I'm pretty sure was the dumbest thing ever. I walked over it the Deidara cosplayer and grabbed his hand. I poked it and a mouth opened. My face paled even more then normal. I turned around and Shawny was about to punch Hidan.

"Girl if you punch him then we'll need to buy you a coffin" I said dead serious.

"Wait you mean they are real?" She asked sorta nervous.

I nodded. She backed away from Hidan and gave me a look thst said get over here. I slowly backed up, but ran into someone. I gasped and turned around. Sasori looked down and glared at me. I glared right back.

"You know I hate people who are taller then me" I said moving away and to my friends.

"They're taller then you" Kakuzu pointed out.

"Well they are my friends and I love them" I said blankly.

"OK. **Where are we" **Both halves of Zetsu asked.

Well I goggle searched the Akatsuki members so I know their heights.

Zetsu is about Five foot eight. Itachi is about Five foot eight. Kakuzu is about six foot. Tobi is about Five foot seven. Sasori is about Five foot four. Kisame is about Six foot four. Pein is about Five foot eight. Deidara is about Five foot five. Hidan is about Five foot eight. And Konan is about Five foot six.

So to put it shortly, I'm stuck with tall people who I hate.

"You are in Toledo" Jasmin said.

They looked at her like she was insane.

"In Ohio" Shawny offered.

Still no clue.

"A state" Jasmin said.

"In the United States of America" Shawny said.

"IN North America"

"In the world"

"In the solar system"

"YOU'RE IN THE UNIVERSE!" I screamed annoyed. They looked at me and I shrugged. "Now get inside before my neighbers see you."

We walked inside and Jasmin picked up the Naruto manga. She explained where they where, what they were and everything, but I zoned out daydreaming.

I don't know which happened first. Me kicking Sasori or him hitting me. So right now I'm screaming and yelling at him for hitting me, while he looks pissed.

"OK For the recorded you kicked him first little sister" Shawny said.

"Wait I thought you to were friends" Kisame said.

"We are we just call each other sisters." I answered done with my yelling.'

"You are insane, hmm" Deidara said.

I wanted to answer, but the front door opened. I gasped as Topanga came in.

"Who is she" Pein asked.

"Don't question who I am! I'm questioning who you are!" She said crossing her arms.

"The question was to me." I said to her. "She is my real younger sister."

"OK" Pein said. "This is to all of you. If you tell anyone about us we kill you."

"Hn" Jasmin umm said well 'Hnn-ed"

Shawny nodded.

"Same threat Maranda makes if she tells us a secret" Topanga said smirking.

"Only I have a knife when I do it" I said grinning.

Itachi pulled out a kunai and though it at my head. My being me I 'meep-ed' and ducked. When I was standing again I saw it was two inches above my head. I glared at him and went to my room. When I came down the stairs I held my ever so precious _Chucky_ doll with me.

Topanga took one look at it and jumped behind Tobi. "You better keep that away from me!"

"Why are you scared of it?" Jasmin asked, but she looked slightly freaked.

"Girl that thing is evil! It's like the son of Sasori!" Shawny said hiding behind Itachi.

Sasori was glaring at her. I held _Chucky _as if he was a baby.

"Please forgive them, but they hate him" I said giving him a quick squeeze.

"That thing **is weird**" Zetsu said.

The door bell rang making the ninja jump. Topanga fell on the floor laughing while I giggled. I ran to the door and opened it. Some girl who looked 13 was standing there looking annoyed.

"Stupid cat. Come on he is our friends" She muttered back and forth with herself.

"Ummm... What do you need?" I asked.

Her eyes widened. "Sorry, but of you seen a cat"

I shook my head. "Sorry, but no, ummm... what's your name?" I asked hoping I wasn't sounding rude.

"I'm Ami" She said.

"Well Ami if I see any cat's I'll you know" I said.

"Thank you." She said "I live just up the street at 1880A"

"OK" I said "Oh and awsome hair"

"Thanks" She said leaving.

OK I'm not kidding about her hair was awsome. It was blackish brown in the front and reached about to her chest, then it turned white when it got to her ears and went to her mid-neck. Hmm I wonder how I never meet her if she only leaves ten houses up.

When I walked back into the living room everyone was watching T.V.

"I'm going to start dinner" I called to them.

"Whatevers" Was the replie from my friends.

The ninja gave no replie. I think I'm going to see if Ami likes _Naruto_ because if she does she is in on this. I set _Chucky _on the counter and started the oven.

Me:I don't own Ami she is owned by Huggingherplushies who I don't think has an account.

lil sis:OK reveiw if you want an OC here is the form.

Name:

Age:

Looks:

Personality:

Clothes:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Crush:

How they meet my characters:

Chitter-Chat name:

Me:Oh and next chapter they are going to teach the akatsuki about the internet and Chitter-chat. 


	3. Chapter 3

Me:New chapter soo three more OC that don't belong to me are coming in. _Italics_=Lyrics. _**Bold Italics**_=Things in a video. **Bold= **Black side of Zetsu.**  
**

~story starts~

Maranda's P.O.V.

I finshed making dinner and went to get the ninja and my friends. Heh I call my sister my friend, because that's what we are. I walked in and saw they were watching a video that we made. Oh how I hated my friends at this moment. You wanna know why? Well because of the video.

It was made when we were about eleven and my sister was nine. We had gone to the mall and ditched our parents. Well I had my video camrea and I-pod that day. We saw some high-schoolers and Jasmin dared me to sing Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne to them. I handed them my video camrea and put one earbod in and turned on that song. Then I ran over to them singing it little did I know they recored it. I found out a week later, but they begged me not to delete it so I didn't.

Well Hidan, Deidara, Tobi, and Kisame were laughing insanely. While my friends sang along.

"Hey that video was from two years ago" I said. "Oh and glad Jasmin feels OK around the ninja"

"Hey I just forgot how much fun it was to act crazy" She said.

"You guys are stupid" I muttered under my breath. "Well dinner is ready"

We all went in the kitchen and grabbed a plate before putting spaggatti and garlic bread on them. It seemed weird to be eating with ninja from Naruto. The Akatsuki S-ranked organization who could kill us before we blinked now that would be a funny topic to write about for school. Well dinner seemed normal, but it also seemed so diffrent. I don't know why. Maybe because no one said a word or because I'm just insane.

We had just finshed eating when we heard screaming and yelling outside. Shawny looked at Topanga as if she knew. Topanga shrugged and we all ran outside. The ninja followed. I let a little scream pass my lips because I saw my neighbor Yuki's house was on fire. Shawny had wide eyes and Jasmin was looking at it blankly. Topanga was staring in horror. Jasmin pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911.

"Hurry up and pick up!" She screamed into the phone. "Finally! My friends house is on fire!"

She listened to what the person was saying.

"The address is 1869. Cringezone drive** (A/N Sorry my younger sister's idea, but it's so funny)." **She sighed an hung up. "They will be here in ten minutes"

"I hope they are OK" I whispered hugging _Chucky_.

"Do you want us to go help them?" Questioned Zetsu.

Jasmin shook her head. "If anyone saw you guys you'd be busted."

We heard coughing coming from the back of the house and ran back there. Yuki was sitting on the ground coughing. She was 14 and right now her dark brown hair was very messy. I saw tears in her greenish-brown eyes. My friends and I ran over to her and hugged her.

"Come on we need to get away from the house" We went into my back yard and onto the patio.

Yuki must have been very shaken from the fire because she was shaking like crazy. We didn't say anything and neither did the ninja. We heard sirens and knew that the police ambulince, and fire deportment were here. The police came back here, but only me and Yuki were back here. Everyone else had gone back inside.

"Now miss can you tell us what happened?" One of the officers asked.

I forced myself not to roll my eyes.

"Well my mom was cooking even though she has know clue how to use a stove. A peice of paper hit the stove before she put the pot on and burst into flames. I screamed and tried to put it out, but I couldn't." She said wiping her eyes.

I knew she hated her family, but I guess its was because she adopted.

~Time skip~

Yuki and me had just finshed talking to the cops and learned her family had died. She really didn't seem to care. I told her she could stay with me and my sister. I knew that she would keep the akatsuki secert, but I just hoped she wouldn't go all fan-girl on them.

We walked inside and Topanga through clothes at both us. I glared at her and through a pair of pants back at her. She got hit in her face. Yuki was smiling and started picking up the clothes. When we finally got them picked up and in the guest room, we could explain to her about the akatsuki now.

"Wait so they are the real fucking akatsuki?" She asked.

"Yes" I said holding my head.

"How many times has she asked that question, un?" Deidara asked.

"Atleast fifteen times" Jasmin said sighing.

"Wait they are the _real_ Akatsuki?" She asked yet again.

Shawny glared at her. "Yuki they are the real akatsuki so can we please change topic?"

"..!" She let out a high pitched scream and started grinning.

Topanga who had been asleep screamed and flipping off the couch. SHe glared at Yuki who was still grinning.

"Note to AKatsuki. If you don't wanna get glomped then you should run or hide" I said.

"What's a glomp?" Tobi asked.

I just pointed at Yuki who glomped Zetsu. Tobi giggled and Shawny rolled her eyes. Topanga started going back to sleep. Jasmin sighed and started reading some random book. I pulled out my I-pod to block out the sounds of Yuki and her fangirliness. Wait is fangirliness even a word? I don't know and I don't care.

Breathe by Michelle Branch came on and it made me remember the video we made for the song. I'm glad I loaded it on my I-pod so I could watch. **(A/N:The actions that they did for those lyrics are after the lyrics.)**

_I've been driving for an hour_

_Just talking to the rain_

_**Jasmin was sitting in a car while the camrea was in front of her. She mouthed words as if she was really speaking.**_

_You say I've been driving you crazy_

_and its keeping you away_

_**I stooding with my hands on my hips in front of a boy who was holding his head. Then he turned to walk away.**_

_So just give me one good reason_

_Tell me why I should stay_

_**Shawny was trying to walk away from a boy who grabbed her wrist.**_

_'Cause I dont wanna waste another moment_

_in saying things we never meant to say_

_**Topanga turned away from a boy who was making a heart with his hands to her.**_

_And I Take it just a little bit_

_**Shawny looked at a peice of paper and rolled her eyes.**_

_I, hold my breath and count to ten_

_**I puffed out my cheeks and shut my eyes.**_

_I, I've been waiting for a chance to let you in_

_**Jasmin opened the door for a boy while smiling.**_

_If I just breathe_

_Let it fill the space between_

_I'll know everything is alright_

_Breathe_

_Every little piece of me_

_You'll see_

_Everything is alright_

_If I just breathe_

_**All of us stood together singing the song.**_

_Well it's all so overrated_

_In not saying how you feel_

_**A boy glared at Jasmin who rolled her eyes.**_

_So you end up watching chances fade_

_And wondering what's real_

_**A picture faded from the screen while a boy read a book, with a confused look.**_

_And I Give you just a little time_

_I, Wonder if you realize_

_I've been waiting till I see it in your eyes_

_**A clock ticked behind all of us while we looked at some boys smiling.**_

_If I just breathe_

_Let it fill the space between_

_I'll know everything is alright_

_Breathe,_

_Every little piece of me_

_You'll see_

_Everything is alright_

_If I just breathe_

_Breathe_

_**We all started singing the song on top of desks.**_

_So I whisper in the dark,_

_Hoping you hear me_

_Do you hear me?_

_**We all stood outside in the dark whispering in each others ears. While the boys looked at each other confused.**_

_If I just breathe_

_Let it fill the space between _

I'll know everything is alright

_Breathe,_

_Every little piece of me_

_You'll see_

_Everything is alright_

_Everything is alright if i just breathe... breathe_

_**We were at a park singing the song, while dancing around.**_

_I've been driving for an hour _

_Just talking to the rain _

_**Jasmin appeared back on the screen mouthing words.**_

I smilied happly and started nodding off.

~Shawny's P.O.V.~

I looked over at Jasmin who was still reading, Topanga was a sleep, and Maranda had just falling asleep. Yuki was still all fan-girl over the Akatsuki. I rolled my eyes.

"OI! Sasori take Maranda to her room, it the purple door. Tobi take Topanga to her room, it's the blue door. Jasmin go show the Akatsuki to their rooms. Three people per room" I said standing up and grabbing Yuki's collar.

"OK" Jasmin said grinning and walking down the hall.

Sasori looked at me and I pointed up the stairs. He picked up Maranda and Tobi picked up Topanga. I walked up stairs dragging Yuki along. Of course she complaned about me not being nice. I just rolled my eyes. I gragged her to one of the guest rooms and shoved her into it slamming the door shut. I walked to the one next to it and jumped into the bed kicking of my shoes.

"This is going to be weird" I muttered under my breath going to sleep.

~Time skip~

Maranda's P.O.V.

My alarm went off playing Bad boy by Cascada. My eyes snapped open and I slapped the snooze button. I quickly through the covers on the floor and ran out of my room.

I slammed on the doors and ran down stairs. I slammed on all the ninja's doors before stopping. Everyone was out of their rooms looking at me like I lost my mind. My friends looked pissed.

"You bitch why are you waking us up at six in the morning?" Hidan shouted at me.

"Yea give us a fucking break!" Yuki half yelled half muttered.

I rolled my eyes and screamed. "We have school!"

"What?" My friends shouted in fustration.

"We need to get ready for school!"

"Your haven't past the ninja acadomy" Sasori asked.

"We don't have ninja acadomys because as we explained before THERE ARE NO NINJA HERE" Scream Topanga.

I laughed and started walking away.

"Where are **you going**?" Both Sides of Zetsu asked.

"One. To get ready and two to get you guys clothes your coming to school, and then the mall!" I said brightly.

"You are truly insane" Shawny muttered.

"More like a fucking insane manic" Yuki said.

"Chain saw holding insane manic" Jasmin said.

"My sister" Topanga said sadly.

"HEY! Will you just get ready?" I shouted putting my hands on my hips.

My friends muttered their yeses and we walked up stairs. Yuki happly took my green skirt that I would never wear and a pale green tank-top. She also took my black flats. Well I was never going to wear them anyway so I don't care. I grabbed a black shirt, black skinny jeans that were to big for me, my black jacket I got from Shawny, and my black convers. After I put them I walked into the hall and to the closet.

"What are you doing?" Yuki asked.

"Getting clothes for ninja that could kill us in the blink of an eye" I said.

She laughed and walked away. I grabbed jeans and T-shirts for the guys. Konan also had jeans, but her shirt was my older sisters. Now that I remember I still have to call my parents. Dang it! Why do they go on vaction and leave me and my sister to care for the dogs well the Akatsuki? Who cares! I'm not responsable for anything that getss lost or damaged while they are gone and I told them that.

I walked down stairs and though the clothes at the ninja before going into the kitchen. Shawny was sitting at the table looking bored as ever. She was wearing a black shirt that had a red rose, jeans, and her convers that she put red sharpy on.

Jasmin came in wearing a black shirt, jeans, her black convers, and a black trench coat. Topanga walked in after her. She was wearing jeans, a blue shirt and blue convers.

I held my head. So many convers and too much jeans. The ninja came in and Yuki followed behind.

"They are wearing your older bro's shoes" She said.

"That boy has more shoes then me and Topanga combind" Jasmin stated.

"Konan is wearing older sister's" Yuki said to me.

I nodded.

~Time skip because I don't want to write about getting ready for school~

The ninja were still confused about school. I started skipping down the sidewalk, but Shawny grabbed my hood and yanked me back. 

"GAH!" I screamed and fell on my butt.

Hidan started laughing at me. I just stood up.

"CHILD ABUSE!" I screamed loudly.

People passing looked at us. Jasmin just told them to keep walking that this was none of their bussniess.

"MARANDA WHAT THE FUCK?" Yuki screamed at me.

"CHILD ABUSE!" I screamed again.

"Shut up! Shouted SHawny and Topanga.

I took a deep breath and laughed. THey rolled their eyes.

"I just hope that the boys don't touch Yuki" I said laughing.

"What why?" she asked.

"Because they are always talking about your big chest" I said laughing.

"Well atleast I'm not small chested" SHe shot back.

I felt my face heat up and I turned away. We walked to school and decided we need to choose who went with who.

"Alright I'll take Deidara, and Sasori" I said.

"Zetsu and Tobi for me" Topanga said.

"Pein and Konan" Jasmin said.

"I'll take Itachi and Kisme" Shanwy said boredly.

"I guess I'll take Hidan and Kakuzu" Yuki said.

I grinned "Alright opperation keep akatsuki a sceret is now in affect"

Shawny rolled her eyes and started walking away. Itachi and Kisame followed her. Yuki laughed and walked away Hidan and Kakuzu followed her. Topanga left without a word, Zetsu and Tobi followed her. Jasmin patted my shoulder and walked off, Pein and Konan followed.

"Well?" Sasori asked.

"Well What?" I asked.

"Are we leaving, un?" Deidara asked.

"OH yea, but umm I have P. E. and well uhh" I started, but was at a lose for words. "Just follow me"

We walked to the gym in dead silence. The only noise came from the other students. When we got the our coach stared at the two of them.

"Mrs. Maranda who are these boys?" She asked.

"Coach G. These are some new students." I said lying on my toes.

"Oh OK. Well how about you show them the locker rooms and get them some P. E. uniforms"

"But they boy's uniforms are in the _boy's_ locker room" I said.

She shrugged and shooed me. I rolled my eyes and walked to the locker rooms. I went into the boys locker room and got them the uniforms.

All the boys came in and I got out before any of them saw me. I walked into the girls locker room and went to my locker to get my clothes. When I got there I screamed alittle.

"Missy?" I asked the girl next to my locker.

She had blonde hair to her mid-back and black tips. SHe was skinny and about five foot six with blue eyes.

"Yep!" She said grinning.

"No way I thought we would never meet again!" I said hugging her.

"Of course we would, you dork" She said returning the hug.

I laughed and let her go. We both changed into the uniforms.

"These uniforms suck" she grumpled.

I nodded. Hating the black skirt and red form fitting shirt the girls must wear is what me and my friends do best.

We walked into the gym and saw all the boys playing basketball. At our school the boys could play basketball football or run the track. The girls had to do cheer moves, tumbling, or they could run track. Well today, the girls were doing tumbling.

"Their just trying to show off" I said annoyed.

"Yea most likely to those new boys" She said gesturing to Deidara and Sasori who were leaning aginest the wall watching the boys play basketball.

I nodded and the coach started yelling at us to do some tumbling. Missy started doing lazy cartwheels and I did round-off's.

~Time skip~

Me and Missy took Deidara and Sasori to the lunch room. I keep begging Missy to let me switch outfits, because she was wearing ripped jeans, sneakers, and a random T-shirt. She keep saying no, because I'm shorter and that cause's me to be skinner so I wouldn't fit in them. Deidara and Sasori walked behind us whispering. When we walked in all the students voices were about ten times louder then normal.

Deidara covered his ears then uncovered them "Do they know how to shut up, hmm?"

"Most likly not brat" Sasori said.

Missy gave me a look. A look that I get from my mother. A look that if i get from my friends I know I have to come clean. A LOOK SAYING I HAVE A TON OF EXPLAINING TO DO! This is wrose then homework.

Well we all got our trays Deidara and Sasori looked at the food like it was inedible.

"It's a school lunch just grab it and come on" I said paying for us three. 'Why do I carry six bucks in my shoe?' I thought.

We all got to my normal table and my frinds were there explaining things. I sat down in between Sasori and Deidara.

"OK" Shawny started. "School was really weird to today."

"And we still have two hours" Yuki said holding her head.

"Yea, umm where's Topanga" Jasmin asked.

Topanga walked over with Zetsu and Tobi coming behind her.

"Well speak of the devil and she will appear" Missy said.

"Who is she?" Itachi asked.

"I'm Maranda's friend Missy" SHe answered.

"Guys I almost punched some one" Topanga said.

"WHy?" Kisame and Hidan asked excitly.

"Cause some one can't stop fighting with himself" She said her eyes snapping to Zetsu.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes and went back to counting his money. Wait when did he get money? I was in no mood to care so I just ate alittle of my lunch.

~Time skip~

I sighed and held my head. Why did I choose the two who always fight? Oh yea because I'm stupid. I rolled my eyes and looked at them.

"Shut up and pay attention" I whispered.

"Make us. (Un)" They whispered back.

The classroom door opened and a girl with rad hair in high pigtails walked in. Her hair had hints of pink at the ends. Her eyes were bright blue. She had freckles cascading her noseish area. She was tall and skinny, yet not very developed. She was wearing a knee high pink skirt, frilly t-shirt, black&pink tights, pink converse. Pink pony-tails holders holding up her high pigtails, she was also carring backpack that has cat stuffie sticking out.

"Everyone this is Alexis" Our teacher said.

"Hi" She said happly.

"Hola" I screamed at her.

She jumped back as I jumped on the desk and started dancing. 

"Mrs. Maranda" The teacher shouted. "What are you doing?"

I stopped "I have to pee so I was doing the potty dance"

My teacher looked at me and I looked at the two awsome ninja standing next to me.

"Go before you do something else" She said with a sigh.

I grinned and hopped off the desk. After giving Sasori and Deidara a stern look I left to the bathroom. When I came back they were argguing over art.

"You too shut up before I bite ya!" I screamed.

They glared at me while the class jumped at my loud high-pitched voice.

"Your loud" Alexis said happly.

Sasori looked at me because I was just staring at her. Deidara laughed at my annoyed face.

"Shut up boy or I'll bite you" I said with a hiss.

"What are you a snake?" Sasori asked boredly.

"I think she is, un" Deidara said.

"NO! I DO NOT COME OUT OF A BASKET LOOKING LIKE SOME DRUNK GUY!" I Yelled stomping my foot.

Alexis started laughing at my weird reaction to what they said. She got it under controll quickly.

"And I thought I was weird" SHe said grinning.

I walked over to her and drapped my arm around her shoulder. "You are my new friend"

"Great!" She said.

"Wow." Deidara and Sasori said.

"Why is that during last peirod you act weirder then normal?" My teacher asked.

I shrugged.

~Time skip back at the house~

I though my backpack on the floor and sighed. All of us were so tired, even the ninja. That proves it, school is a hell on earth!

"Maranda!" Shawny screamed at me.

"Hmm?" I hmm-ed.

"We are going to the mall. Itachi's driving so come on" SHe said grabbing my hood and pulling me.

"I'm a life sized rag-doll" I muttered.

"The Uchcia will kill us." Topanga and Yuki said grinning.

"No" Itachi said blankly.

We got into the car, and I rolled my eyes. I pulled out my blackberry being so glad I got an upgrade before my parents left. I texted Missy and Alexis to meet me at the mall.

They both replied that they would.

~Time skip at the mall~

Once we got to the mall I started grinning insanely. Shawny glared at me, Jasmin rolled her eyes, Topanga groaned, and Yuki sighed.

I jumped on a bench by the large fountain in the mall and took a deep breath.

_Lets go to the mall,  
You know they have it all,  
Pshyeah_

Lets go to the mall,  
You know they have it all,  
Pshyeah

I want to go to every store,  
They call me clearance aisle whore,  
I wanna shop  
until I hit the floor,  
Look at all the pretty boys  
Lets go play in K B toys  
Come on everbody lets make some noise,  
Pshyeah!

Look at all the fashion zombies,  
hanging out at abercrombie  
Shop until we Drop  
Rockin down the escalator.  
Moshin in the elevator,  
Shop until we Drop

Lets go to the mall,  
You know they have it all,  
Pshyeah  


_Lets go to the mall,  
You know they have it all,  
Pshyeah_

Look how everybody stares,  
Lets just act like we don't care,  
Come on everybody lets build-a-bear  
It's time to walk around and flirt

lets go find your self a skirt  


_Come on and make those tight pants work,  
_

_Gotta get some shoes,  
Gotta get a new belt,  
Gotta get some jeans,  
Gotta get a new top,  
Shop until we Drop  
Rockin down the escalator,  
Moshin in the elevator,  
Shop until we Drop  
_

_Lets go to the mall,  
You know they have it all,  
Pshyeah_

Lets go to the mall,  
You know they have it all,  
Pshyeah  


_-phone rings-  
Hello?  
Where are you?  
I'm over here  
Where?  
Good Lord! I'm in the food court!_

Banana Rebublic, Guess,  
Forever 21, stop it,  
Meet me in the dressing room,  
In Hot Topic  
Everything's on sale to me,  
Lets have ourselves a shopping spree,  
Shop until we Drop  
Rockin down the escalator,  
Moshin in the elevator,  
Shop until we Drop  


_Lets go to the mall,  
You know they have it all,  
Pshyeah  
_

_Lets go to the mall,  
You know they have it all,  
Pshyeah_

Lets go to the mall,  
You know they have it all,  
Pshyeah  


_Lets go to the mall,  
You know they have it all,  
Pshyeah_

_Lets go to the mall,  
You know they have it all,  
Pshyeah  
_

_Lets go to the mall,  
You know they have it all,  
Pshyeah  
_

When I finshed SHawny grabbed my arm and slapped me in the face.

"Freakin' Child abuse" I muttered.

"Wow" Alexis said laughing at me.

"YAY you to made it." I screamed.

"Of course" Missy said happly.

"OK How about we go to hot topic?" Jasmin asked.

"What is hot topic?" Konan asked.

"A store you will love" Topanga said.

We walked to hot topic and smirked. I grabbed a hello kitty jacket and shirt and gave them to Konan.

~After the mall~

Well it was funny when Missy, and Alexis found out they were the akatsuki. Missy just completely freaked and started screaming, Alexis was in total shock. We got kicked out of the mall then so yea. Well know we were at my house me and Missy were texting back and forth.

Me:Ok so who in the akatsuki do you like?

Missy:Not telling.

Me:*rolls eyes* Just tell, woman!

Missy:*Groans* Fine I like Pein!

I started laughing like a crack head at this. My phone fell from my hands and onto the floor. I guess I really wanted to copy my phone because I fell off the couch and onto the floor.

"I can't breath" I choked out.

"Should we help her?" Kisame asked.

"No. Just let her die" Missy said.

"MISSY! Are you insane?" Alexis shouted.

"**THe insane one** is on the floor" Zetsu said.

I sat up and held my sides "Sorry just what she put. I so called it"

Sasori picked up my phone which still had the text on it. I screamed and jumped at him to grab my phone. I landed on top of him, and grabbed my phone from him. I then relised I was sitting on him and started blushing. I quickly got off.

"Maranda you laughed so hard your face turned red" Jasmin said.

'THank god I was laughing' I thought.

"You pruposely let him grab your phone" Missy yelled at me.

"If I did God strike me where I'm standing" I said before slidding to the left and giving a peace sign.

"It's Jasin bitch" Hidan shouted at me.

"Not a bitch" I said annoyed.

Me:Done. This is the longest chapter I have ever written. Missy belongs to Sasunarufan101 and Alexis belongs to Little Red Riding Brat.


	4. Chapter 4

"Yea because if she was she would be snotty" Shawny sais with a shrug.

"You girls are weird, hmm" Deidara said. It gets annoying"

"So does your face" Hidan said.

"OK if your going to fight do it on Chitter-chat" Topanga said.

"What's Chitter-chat" Tobi asked.

He looked at me when he said it and I forced myself not to shudder. OK I'm good with Tobi, but if he goes all Madara I might think of moving to Mexico.

"Online chatting place" I said with a shrugg. "Het Missy, Alexis do you have an account for chitter chat?"

They nodded.

"Well the Akatsuki can use the ten computers in the house" Topanga said with a shrug.

"WHy your parents bought ten computers I'll never know" Jasmin said.

"Remember when my dad's co-works don't want the computers in their house so they are in our house" Topanga said to her.

"Just show them how to use it" I said going to my room before returning with my laptop.

They were all in the room with the computers.

"Everythings set" Alexis said.

I nodded and logged on.

~Chitter Chat~

Gothiccherrys101 has logged on.

Kicka$$Gal has logged on.

InsaneHyperGirl has logged on.

Outside=Freedom has logged on.

Loves2Curse has logged on. (Yuki)

CrazyB*itch has logged on. (Missy)

Cutie_Ninja3 has logged on. (Alexis)

Jasinest11 has logged on. (Hidan)

Puppet-master has logged on. (Sasori)

Rinnegan-user has logged on. (Pein)

OrigamiFlower has logged on. (Konan)

ArtIsABang has logged on. (Deidara)

OrangeLollipop has logged on. (Tobi)

Money-Rules has logged on. (Kakuzu)

Cannibalest has logged on. (Zetsu)

Clan-Killer has logged on. (Itachi)

Saword-master hass logged on. (Kisame)

InsaneHyperGirl:Oh Meh Goodness! So many people!

Outside=Freedom:Shut up.

Jasinest11:What the hell is up with our names?

Kicka$$Gal:Yuki made them.

Loves2Curse:I thought they would be easy.

Cutie-ninja3:For what people to find out who they are?

Rinnegan-user:All of you quiet.

CrazyB*tch:We really aren't talking.

Rinnegan-user:Quiet.

InsaneHyperGirl:Fish sticks someone is trying to join our friend do I do?

ArtIsABang:Leave them.

Puppet-master:What the brat said.

OrigamiFLower:Maybe it's someone you know.

InsaneHyperGirl:Say nothing.

ParanoidDoll801 has joined chat.

InsaneHyperGirl:Umm who is this and why did you want to join my chat.

ParanoidDoll801:It's me Ami.

InsaneHyperGirl:OH.I haven't see the cat! I think my dogs ate it.

ParanoidDoll801:My friend found her cat. My parents are leaving on a trip and were wondering if I could stay at your house. I know we aren't really friends and don't really know each other, but they really want to go on this trip.

CrazyB*tch:Maranda let her stay. We need help with your "Guests" anyway.

ParanoidDoll801:Who is that?

InsaneHyperGirl:Someone I will hit in the head.

Money-Rules:Leader-sama says not to let the girl come.

InsaneHyperGirl:Gah everyone shut up! Ami you can stay over. Everyone log OFF!

Gothiccherrys101 has logged on.

Kicka$$Gal has logged on.

InsaneHyperGirl has logged on.

Outside=Freedom has logged on.

Loves2Curse has logged off.

CrazyB*itch has logged off.

Cutie_Ninja3 has logged off.

Jasinest11 has logged off.

Puppet-master has logged off.

Rinnegan-user has logged off

OrigamiFlower has logged off.

ArtIsABang has logged off.

OrangaLollipop has logged off.

Money-Rules has logged off.

Cannibalest has logged off.

Clan-Killer has logged off

Saword-master hass logged off.

ParanoidDoll801 has logged off.

Maranda's P.O.V.

I sighed and looked at Yuki grinning. She glared at me knowing I was thinking of something evil well evil in it's own little way. I walked over to her and shoved her into Zetsu. She landed ontop of him and started blushing. Zetsu looked confused then pissed.

"Maranda I'm going to muder your ass" Yuki screamed jumping off Zestu.

I started laughing "I wipe my hair back and forth! I wipe my hair back and forth."

She stopped and looked at me.

"WHat the hell?" Kakuzu asked.

"All my ladys if you feel it wipe you hair" I sang.

"Maranda stop singing that song" Shawny said.

I rolled my eyes, but stayed quiet. This would be wonderful, my friends vs. the akatsuki. WHo will win? Stay tooned for the winners. Yea right, this ain't a T. V. show.

~Time skip~

Ami had came and we just finshed explaing about the akatsuki. She was very quite, but was blushing. I asked her what her number was and she told me.

Me:Your blushing why?

Ami:No reason.

Me:When you say no reason, there is so a reason.

Ami:Well I kinda like one of the akatsuki members.

Me:*Groans* More love?

Ami:What?

me:It's so gross!

Shawny grabbed my phone and read the texts.

"You can be such a boy about romance" She said handing me it back.

"And? I must be some lovey dovey person to be a girl?" I half yelled.

"Umm...Why are you two fighting" Konan asked.

"Because she thinks if I don't love romance I must be a boy!" I yelled.

"You could be since your flat chested" Shawny shot at me smirking.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed before running up stairs.

Topanga's P.O.V.

I looked up from the Uno game I was playing with, Tobi, Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara to see Maranda run up stairs.

"What happened, hmm" Deidara asked looking at me.

"I don't know." I said.

"Shawny ticked her off big time" Jasmin and Yuki said.

"What did Shawny-san say" Tobi asked.

"We will not say it, but if you really want to know go ask her" Jasmin said.

"OK" He said leaving.

No one's P.O.V

Tobi walked up stairs and into Maranda's room. When he walked in a shoe hit his mask.

"What the crap do you want?" Maranda growled.

"Now now no need to growl" Tobi said in a dark vioce.

Maranda's eyes went wide and she took a step back.

"What do you want, Madara?" She asked quietly.

"We all are just wondering why you ran off" He said coming closer.

"I'd rather kiss an akatsuki member then tell you"

"Is that so?"

"Yes"

"That can be arranged"

"Bite me, you eff'd up version of a vampire"

"You make no sence little girl"

"What's your point?"

"I could kill you in an instant" He said.

Before she could say anything he grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the wall, putting a kunai to her neck. She gasped and tried to get out of his grasp. She stopped and glared at him. He let her go and walked to the door.

"If you tell anyone who I really am I'll kill you with no hestation" he said leaving.

Her eyes went wide and she sanke to the floor burying her head in her knees.

Shawny's P.O.V.

I sat on the couch still fuming. Maranda should know I'm joking, but no she takes every little thing to far. Topanga sighed when Tobi came back down and shook his head.

"What did you say?" Sasori asked me.

"Well I called her flat chested" I said nervously.

Everyone looked at me. I sighed and walked into the guest room I was staying in to think.

~Time skip~

Maranda's P.O.V.

I grinned evily and silently walked down the steps, almost falling over a shoe... Twice. Yea anyway I walked into the living room and put the video in.

"Come on come on come on" I whispered then yawned.

I looked at my phone and sighed. It was five-thirty. I have been up sence five. It took me twenty eight minutes to find the video I wanted, and two minutes to get in here and put it in. Finally it was in and I turned off the T. V. I'm so evil in a weird little way.

~Time skip~

Everyone had finshed getting ready and we were now about to watch T. V. I started giggleing and everyone looked at me.

"What? A girl can't giggle for no reason?" I asked.

"An insane girl can" Muttered Kisame.

Topanga turned on the T. V. and the video played.

~After video~

"MARANDA YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Shawny screamed lunging at me.

I douged her and made a break for the door, grabbing my school stuff and running. You see the video was of SHawny doing the ice cream freeze, and now she wants to kill me.

Shawny tackled that's right tackled me.

"GAH!"

Everyone caught up to us and was watching SHawny shake my brains out. She finally stopped and I sighed.

"Are you OK?" Sasori asked helping me up.

I nodded ingoring the pain in my arms and legs. Itachi was holding back Shawny.

"I need to get some people together" I muttered.

He looked at me and raised and eye brow. I just shrugged, and walked over to Missy and started teasing her. We were walking when Zetsu said he smelt blood, we told him to show us where. When we got there we saw a girl beaten and bloody in an ally. Shawny gasped and I held my stomach, backing away. Topanga looked shocked. Yuki and Jasmin said nothing and did nothing. Missy and Alexis looked sick. Ami was covering her eyes. The akatsuki looked perfectly fine.

"Damn ninja" I muttered.

Hidan went to see if she was alive. Thank God she was.

~Time skip~

We got the girl back to my house and Konan healed her. OK even when they tick me off they are still sweet. Well we learned the girl's name was Ashlen she's 18 . She has long brown hair, gray blue eyes, has a small scar from her childhood under her left eye, and is 5'6.

Great another person who is taller then me, tear. Anyway Ashlen promised to keep the akatsuki a secert. Well that's great! Anyway... again? Well we are now getting ready to go the mall because they are having a party.

"Oh meh God I found my fave. jeans" I screamed holding up a pair of faded blue jeans that had lyrics, names, and sayings on them.

The akatsuki looked at me as I ran down stairs shoving them into Missy's face. She looked at me and shoved me back. 

"We are leaving." She said. "You don't have time to change."

I frowned. "But I wanna wear the jeans"

"We don't have time. Now come on!" She yanked me out the door.

We got in the car and I held the jeans up.

"I'm wearing these." I said.

"How you know every where is going to be croweded" Yuki said.

I grinned, being glad I decided to leave my shoes untied intill we got closer to the mall. I took my shoes off, and slipped off my dark blue jeans. Everyone looked at me in shock.

"MARANDA THERE ARE BOYS IN THE CAR!" The girls screamed.

I shrugged and pulled on my faded blue jeans. I have a peace sign and laughed.

"She just changed her jeans in front of boys" Ashlen said.

"Wrose then the time she almost took off a girly shirt durning school" Jasmin muttered(**A/N:This is true.)**

"That was funny" I said.

Topanga slapped my head. "Your an idiot."

"Oh God. What of someone finds out who they are at the mall!" Ashlen asked.

I face-palmed. **(A/N:I face-palm a lot). **I mean if no one found out the last time I'm pretty sure no one will this time.

"Unless people are like uberly smart I'm pretty sure no one will find out" I said smiling.

~Time skip~

When we got there music was playing loudly. Teenager by Jordan Pruitt came on and I grinned. All the girls except for Konan in our group started singing along.

_I like staying up all night_

_I think it's my right to sleep until noon_

_I love watching scary movies_

_I could stay shopping all day_

_Getting my way and trying on shoes_

_Don't tell me what I should be doing_

_Give me a break, I'm just a teenager_

_I like putting things off 'til later_

_Just hanging out, having fun, taking my time_

_Give me a break, I'm just a teenager_

_I'm automatically attracted to danger_

_I can't help myself, can't be no one else_

_I'm just a teenager_

_I dread making my bed_

_I wish I could get out of cleaning my room_

_'Cause I hate keeping my friends waiting_

_Fast cars, playing it by hard_

_Google-ing stars and surfing for tunes_

_Does any one here get what I'm saying?_

_Give me a break, I'm just a teenager_

_I like putting things off 'til later_

_Just hanging out, having fun, taking my time_

_Give me a break, I'm just a teenager_

_I'm automatically attracted to danger_

_I can't help myself, can't be no one else_

_I'm just a teenager_

_Hello, this is Jordan_

_Hey what's up?_

_You'll never guess who called me yesterday_

_Who?_

_You know that guy that's taking me to homecoming?_

_Yeah_

_He was like, ?You took my breath away when I saw you?_

_He called me sweetie, too_

_Aww, I don't know if I like him, though_

_I want more minutes on my cell phone_

_I want a credit card of my own_

_I want the keys to the Mercedes-Benz, yeah_

_I wanna wear what I wanna wear_

_I want a curfew when I think it's fair_

_I wanna chill at the mall with my friends_

_At the mall with my friends_

_Does anyone here get what I'm saying?_

_Just hanging out, having fun, taking my time_

_I can't help myself, can't be no one else_

_I'm just a teenager_

_Give me a break, I'm just a teenager_

_I like putting things off 'til later_

_Just hanging out, having fun, taking my time_

_Give me a break, I'm just a teenager_

_I'm automatically attracted to danger_

_I can't help myself, can't be no one else_

_I'm just a teenager_

_Give me a break, I'm just a teenager_

When it finshed Topanga laughed and high-fived Yuki who smirked.

"Who wants to tell the D. J. to play Stick an roll it by D. J. Chipman" She asked.

Shawny and Jasmin looked scared. Topanga glared at her. Me and Missy grinned. Ami and Alexis looked confused. Ashlen shook her head.

"OK. You know I heard the D. J. was Naomi Ryeo" I said as we walked over to the stand.

"Really? She is like 17, and an awsome D. J." Yuki said.

I nodded when we got there a girl with jet black hair that ends at her waistline, and icy blue eyes, that had hints of ocean blue. Was at the stand. That is Naomi Ryeo, she is five foot eight, so I'm again shorter then someone.

"Umm.. Can you play Stick it an roll it" I asked.

She nodded. "Hey are those akatsuki members?" She asked smirking slightly.

I shook my head and pulled out my phone.

me:Oh crap! The D. J. knows who they are get to the car!

Shawny:Are you for real?  
me:I'm not playing! Now GO!

Shawny:OK Meet you there.

I grabbed Yuki's arm and we ran away from her. We got to the car and everyone was there.

"I told you someone would find out" Ashlen said panting. 

"Well when monkeys fly I will aplogize" I said leaning againest the car.

"Let's just go before someone else finds out" Kakuzu said.

We nodded and got in the car.

~Time skip~

"Shit I can't find my phone" I screamed.

"where did you last have it" Itachi questioned.

"The mall" I said. "Oh God I left my phone at the mall! NOOOOOOO!"

The akatsuki looked at me like I was insane, and my friends face-palmed. The doorbell rang and I face-palmed when the akatsuki jumped.

I ran to the door almost hitting it.

"Yes? WHat do ya ne-" I stopped and almost screemed.

Naomi was standing there with her arms over her chest.

"I think this is yours" She said putting her hand in her pocket and pulling out my purple backberry.

"THANK YOU!" I screamed takeing it from her and hugging it to my chest. "This is hust as inportant as Chucky"

She looked at me like I was insane. More people doing that dang it! She shoved right past me and into my house.

"I know they are the akatsuki members" she said walking in the living room.

"It's rude to walk into people's houses with out permission" I said.

"Well tell me why you didn't tell me in the first place" She said.

"WE DON'T KNOW YOU!" Missy, Ami, Yuki, Topanga, and me screamed.

She shrugged and I face-palmed at the way this chick was acting.

"Well I'm making toast. Does anyone want some?" I asked.

Everyone nodded. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the bread. I put two slices in the toaster and walked back into the living room.

~Time skip five minutes later~

I screamed as I pulled out the almost on fire toast. Hidan smirked untill I threw the toast at him.

"Bitch!" He yelled.

"I'm not a bitch you are!" I shouted.

Shawny smacked me. "stop yelling"

"Bite me!" I shouted!

She slapped me, and I lunged at her. We started punching and kicking each other. After ten minutes Itachi grabbed SHawny and pulled her off me holding her back, while Sasori held me back. I panted and slumped in his arms. The door bell rang and Topanga left to get it.

Topanga's P.O.V.

I sighed and walked to the door. A girl who looked about 15 with shoulder length black her that covered her left eye and dark blue eyes stood there.

"Hi. I'm Kat and I just moved in across the street" She said.

"Hi I'm Topanga" I said

"And Tobi is Tobi!" I screamed and saw Tobi standing behind me.

"Umm why is he cosplaying?" Kat asked.

I didn't answer instead I grabbed her arm and yanked her inside slamming the door.

"He is not cosplaying he is the real deal and you have to swear to God you will not tell anyone." I said quickly.

She nodded. Hidan walked in and saw her.

"Who the hell is she?" He asked.

"Kat and she will be staying for awhile" I said.

Kat nodded and left, before coming back with a backpack. I grinned, this is going to be fun.

Me:I think it could have been better, but I was not caring about anything when I wrote this. I'm srupised that the akatsuki didn't become OOC.

Topanga:Please SHUT UP!

Shawny:Yea you are annoying.

Jasmin:Reveiw


	5. Chapter 5

Me:chapter five!

Shawny:Whatever, umm who wanted to date who again? We didn't forget we just-

Topanga:Forgot and are still confused with the dating thing.

Jasmin:Yea. Please tell us who you want your OC to date.

Me:If the chapter seems bad it's because I still wanna watch _Fried Green Tomatos,_ but can't.

Maranda's P.O.V.

I sighed and stared at Kat. Yuki poked my face and I looked at her. She shrugged and went back to playing... poker?

"Eehh when did you start playing poker?" I asked.

Ami looked at me. "When you and Shawny started fighting"

"I'm surprised you just noticed" Naomi said.

"Yea Shawny noticed after Itachi pulled her off" Ashlen said.

"Maranda doesn't pay close enough attention to things like this. Even at camp she didn't. And she ran into a tree ten times" Missy said smirking.

"That must have hurt." Alexis said.

"Who runs into a tree?" Kakuzu asked.

"I do!" I screamed.

Then I relised something I haven't relised for the past three minutes. Sasori was still holding me and Itachi was still holding Shawny.

"OK Sasori I'm not going to kill her so can you let me go?" I asked nicely.

He looked down at me and let me go. Itachi let go of Shawny who sighed and rubbed her arm. Oh yeah I kicked her there.

"Maranda you have some hard kicks" She said.

"My bad" I said. 'Itachi and Shawny are so getting together.' I thought evily.

"Maranda is grinning" Jasmin said taking a step back.

"Why is that bad, un?" Deidara asked.

"It means she has a plan and she her plans will always get one of us hurt or dating some guy!" Toapanga said.

"Are you serious?" Kat asked.

"If they aren't serious God strike me were I'm standing" Right after I said that I slide to the left and gave a peace sign. **(A/N:I really do this)**

My friends face-palmed. How many times have we done that to day? Five, six? I don't know.

"Wow" Kisame said shaking his head.

"Listen here fish sticks" He glared at me. "If you hate the way we act please go get attacked by fan-girls and leave us alone"

He walked over to me and I looked up. Damn fish.

"You can't tell me what to do little girl" He grabbed the collar of my shirt pulling me off my feet. "I'm older, taller, and stronger then you"

I started kicking, but that did nothing.

"Kisame put the girl down" Pein said.

"Hai Leader-sama" He said dropping me.

That's right he dropped me. Stupid fish! I landed hard on my butt.

"OK he just dropped Maranda on her butt" Jasmin said.

Missy smirked. "Well let's say good-bye to fishy-san shall we?"

"Maranda I don't know what your planning, but you better not hurt Kisame-san" Alexis said.

I grinned "Oh No one's getting hurt, but some people are getting together" I whispered the last part and skipped away.

No one's P.O.V.

Deidara looked at Jasmin who was still freaked out.

"Are you OK, yeah" Deidara asked her touching her shoulder.

"She's planning to get people together!" She yelled swatting his hand away.

"OK" Topanga said. "We need to get _Chucky_, and fast"

"Why Topanga-chan?" Tobi asked.

"She will be to freaked over losing that thing to remember her plan" Missy said.

"You know this how?" Pein asked her.

"She left it in the art room at camp and freaked untill she got it back"

"She is very... diffrant" Pein said choosing his words carefully.

"You don't know the half of it" Topanga said.

They all went up stairs to Maranda's room. Most of them stared at it in shock.

"With the way she acted you think it would be bright and cheery" Sasori said.

"Yea" Ashlen said.

They were shocked because her comforter was black and her pillow case were purple and red. She had some _Eminem _ posters, her carpet was black.

"It's not that surpising" Shawny said. "You've only seen the good half of her"

"Yeah" Jasmin said.

Yuki rolled her eyes and went over to the bed. When she grabbed _Chucky _a hand grabbed her ankel.

"WHat the fuck?" She screamed.

"Put my dolly down" Maranda's voice rang though the room.

"Get out of there" Topanga said annoyed.

"Fine, but I want my dolly back" Maranda said slipping out from her bed.

Yuki handed her the doll. Kat smilied lightly and rolled her eyes.

'So these are the people I'm going to be hanging with" She thought.

"When you all start dating don't blame me" Maranda said running out of the room.

Deidara, Hidan, Kisame, and Tobi ran after her. SHe ran outside tried to hop the fence, but Kisame grabbed the back of her shirt.

"Hey what are ya'll doing to Maranda!" A voice rang.

Maranda looked up and saw her 15 year old neighbor Nacoala sitting on the roof.

"Hi Coal" Maranda screamed up over at Nacoala.

Nacoala's top part of her hair was red and the bottom part was black. She was as pale as Maranda, had icy blue eyes, and a scar running down her face. SHe had two eye-brow piercings and six eartings per ear.

"Put her down" Nacoala said.

Kisame set her on her feet and glared at the girl. Nacoala quickly climbed off the roof, and walked over.

"Coal!" Maranda shouted jumping on Coal as she walked in the gate.

"Maranda act sane" She said.

"Tobi thinks Coal looks pretty" Tobi said.

"THanks freak!" SHe said.

~Time skip~

Maranda's P.O.V

We were all sitting in the living room doing nothing, but watching _Family Guy_. We haven't been to school in a week. We will be grilled out when we go back, but we don't care.

The doorbell rang and Topanga answered it.

"Maranda it's Jenny!" SHe screamed.

I flipped off the couch and ran to the door.

"Jenny!" I said happly jumping on my 14 year old friend.

Jenny has straight dark-chocholate brown hair that reaches the middle of her back. Her eyes are a beautiful sky-blue. She has bangs that cover her eyes. She is 5 foot 6 inches. So again she is taller then me. She also has three black peircings per ear, one on her belly button and one on her lip.

"Maranda get off me" She said.

I let her go and grinned. Hidan walked over to us and glared at her.

"Who is the bitch" He asked.

Jenny stayed calm when answering. "I'm not a bitch. And I came to see my friends"

"Uhh Jenny just so you know they are the real deal" Topanga said.

Jenny raised her eye-brow at her. I took the knife from the table by the door and threw it at Hidan's head. It hit him and he glared at me.

"BITCH!" He shouted.

Jenny looked slightly shocked.

"Please promise you will not tell anyone" Topnaga begged.

Jenny nodded, and walked in. She sat next to Shawny who said hi.

Great now that my old friends and new friends are here, we can raise hell.

Me:Well I don't really know about this chapter.

Jasmin:Me either.

Topanga:Can't decide.

Shawny:I don't know.

Me:Reveiw and tell me what you think. If you have an OC please tell me if I got their personality right.


	6. Chapter 6

Me:Happy thanksgiving! Give thanks to all your thankful for! I'm thankful for my family, friends, the life I have, and every little thing!

Maranda's P.O.V.

I grinned and grabbed my I-pod, before jumping off the couch. Mileshake by Kelis came on and I started singing it.

_My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,_

_and they're like,_

_its better than yours,_

_damn right its better than yours, _

_I can teach you, _

_but I have to charge_

_My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,_

_and they're like,_

_its better than yours,_

_damn right its better than yours, _

_I can teach you, _

_but I have to charge_

Shawny slapped her hand over my mouth so I couldn't sing anymore. Jenny took my I-pod and put it in her pocket. Shanwy removed her hand from my mouth after I licked it.

"Like girl I think my butt's gettin' big" Missy sang. "It's getting hot in here so take off all your clothes"

We looked at each other and grinned "I like big butts and I can not lie you other brothers can't denie! When a girl walks in with an itty-bitty was and a round thing in your face you get sprung wanna pull off tops"

"Umm what are you singing" Sasori asked.

"I like big butts" Missy said. "We sang it at camp"

Shawny looked at me while I spun in a circle.

"YOU INSANE BITCHES" Hidan shouted. "ACT SANE FOR ONE FUCKING MINUTE!"

"He did not just say that" I said stopping.

"The bastard will die" Yuki said.

"Let's go to my house" Coal said. "We are going to give them hell"

We nodded leaving a very confused Akatsuki at my house.

~At Coal's house~

"OK SO what should we do?" Jasmin asked.

"YOAI!" I screamed.

"Yoai?" Topanga asked.

"Maranda that has nothing to do with this" Naomi said.

"Wait real yoai pictures of them?" Ashlen asked.

Missy grinned. "That would be perfect."

"Yeah, but they aren't going to kiss each other willingly" Jenny pointed out.

"Yes they will!" Alexis said.

"How?" Shawny asked.

"Drugs!" I said.

"Drugs?" Asked Yuki.

Me, Missy, and Alexis looked at each other then nodded.

"Where the fuck are we going to get drugs?" Yuki shouted.

"Bob" I said.

"Who the hell is Bob?" Everyone shouted at me.

"The Hobo behind Wal-mart" I said.

"You know a hobo?" Ashlen asked.

"Who lives behind Wal-mart?" Naomi asked.

I nodded, they all face-palmed. I shrugged.

"OK let's go to Wal-mart and get drugs from a hobo named Bob" Kat said.

~Time skip at wal-mart~

Alexis and me ran ahead of everyone. Bob was leaning againest the was when we came over.

"What do yo want?" He asked.

"We want drugs" Coal said calmly.

"OK, but I'll need some money." He said.

"We'll give you 30 bucks" Yuki said.

"I'll need more then that"

"Take or leave it asshole"

"OK fine" He held out his hand when.

"PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM!"

"Shit it's the cops!" We all screamed running.

~Time skip back to the house~

We were at my house packing because we didn't want to get caught. When everything was set we all got in the car, by now it was 12:00 am.

"OK. So we are going to your house in Arizona?" Naomi asked.

"Yep!" I said grinning.

You see my parents have two houses, so go to AZ and live in that house.

"OK" Ashlen said. "Do we have everything?"

"YEP!" I said for the tenth time, in thirty minutes.

"Good" Shawny said.

Well some of us had to sit on Akatsuki members laps, Ashlen, and Naomi sat up front, because they were driving. Topanga sat on Tobi's lap. Shawny sat on Itachi's lap. Yuki sat on Zetsu's lap. Alexis sat on Kisame's lap. Missy sat on Pein's lap. Ami sat on Kakuzu's lap. Kat sat on Hidan's lap. Jamin sat on Deidara's lap. And after several minutes of fighting with my friends I sat on Sasori's lap. Jenny and Konan didn't sit on anyone's lap. They are lucky.

"I'm tired" I complained after an hour.

"Then go to sleep" Topanga said lifting her head off Tobi's chest to look at me with tired eyes.

"Can I please switch places with someone who isn't sitting on the lap of someone?" I asked.

"No" Jasmin said half asleep.

I groaned and went back to looking out the window. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Ashlen's P.O.V.

I looked in the mirror and saw almost everyone asleep. I took a sip from my coffee, and sighed. Naomi looked at me and sighed. Neither of us really wanted to drive at one in the morning. Well we really didn't have a choice I guess.

"If I start falling asleep pinch me" Naomi said.

"OK" I said.

~Time skip~

Maranda's P.O.V

I woke up and we were at a gas station. I opened the car door and got out Sasori followed.

"Me and Sasori are going to get something to snack on" I called Naomi who was pumping the gas.

"K" She called.

I walked into the store thingy, Sasori was behind me. I got some candy, pretzels, gum, and water bottles.

"Do you think the Akatsuki will want anything in particlur?" I asked him.

"No" He said blankly.

"Missy put the pocket knife down" Jenny shouted.

Me:What'll happen?


	7. Chapter 7

Me:OK Send in OC if you like, but everyone aside from Konan are taken. Here is who is dating who. With other peoples OC's not mine, because you already know Tobi, Diedara, Sasori, and Itachi are taken.

MissyXPein  
AlexisXKisame  
KatXHidan  
YukiXZetsu  
AmiXKakuzu 

Ok That's everyone who is paired. Sorry if you wanted to be paired with someone, and your not.

Maranda's P.O.V.

Sasori grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him. He then moved to the side. Someone ran past us, then Jenny ran over.

"Missy got a pocket knife!" She said.

I got out of Sasori's grib and grabbed a bottle of water.

"I'm going to dump this on her" I said. "Sasori grab the knife once I do"

Sasori nodded. I climbed on the shelves and saw Missy trying to cut Alexis. I opened it and dumped it on her. She looked up with a piss off look. I hopped down and she ran over to the aisle I was in. SHe lunged at me and Sasori caught her grabbing the knife.

"Hey! That's mine!" SHe screamed.

"NO!" I screamed tackling her.

"OK" Ashlen said. "Lets go before something else happens"

We nodded and quickly paid for the stuff. When we got to the car everyone was waiting.

"Can I get starbucks?" I asked shuting the door.

"No" Jenny said blankly.

"Why! I'm forced to sit on Sasori's lap, Alexis put _Chucky _under her sit, and I'm bored!"

"Your crazy enough!" Screamed Topanga.

"OK!" I said happly I pulled out my I-pod and started listening to music.

Shawny's P.O.V.

I Watched Maranda put start listening to her music. I then started hearing My First Kiss, by 3OH!3. Everyone turned to Maranda because it was coming from her I-pod.

"She is trying to go deaf" Muttered Kat.

"OI!" Topanga shouted.

Maranda did nothing. I looked at Naomi who took off her shoe and threw it at Maranda.

"What the crap!" Maranda screamed taken out her ear-bods.

"Turn down the music!" We all screamed.

She sighed and put her I-pod on the floor. This is going to be a long trip.

~Time skip~

Maranda's P.O.V.

I yawned and leaned againest Sasori, before closing my eyes. It was 11:30 pm, and we were all tired. Me and Missy were just crawling around the car early, but then the cops pulled us over. It was funny. Untill me and Missy got smacked in the face.

"I so tired" Ashlen said yawning.

"Hey how about we get a hotel" Kat said.

"That is a... good idea" Naomi said.

"OK! Find a hotel!" Tobi said. "Um Tobi doesn't know what a hotel is"

~Time skip thirty minutes later~

We went into the large hotel room and I almost screamed. There were five beds, two pull out couches, three bathrooms, five recliners ,and seven T. V's. I dropped my bag and jumped on one of the beds.

"Holy shit!" Hidan said. "This is huge!"

"Yea" Kakuzu said. "How much did it cost"

He looked at me because I found the hotel on my phone. The hotel was expensive and I'm not being bitched at so I did the logical thing.

"Uhh... I'm taken a shower!" I shouted running to the one closest to me.

Topanga's P.O.V.

I started laughing at Kakuzu's face.

"How much was it?" He growled at me.

I blinked and back up.

"I'm going to take a shower to!" I said running to the nearest one.

Shawny's P.O.V.

I shook my head and walked over to one of the beds and lied down.

"Seven beds in all" Muttered Jasmin. "There are twenty two of us, so three people per bed, but with one there need to be four, unless some people wanna sleep on in the recliners."

"I'm not sleeping on in a recliner" Missy said.

"Lets wait for Maranda and Topanga to come out" Kat said from where she was sitting on one of the couches.

~Time skip~

Maranda came out, then Topanga came out.

"OK so we don't know what to do for the sleeping arrangments" I said to Maranda.

She grinned. "Well Shawny-san I can't help you on that"

"Don't call me Shawny-san" I growled.

She rolled her eyes, and walked over to one of the beds, then lying down so her head hung off the side.

"Me and T-chan can sleep on the same bed because we use to when we were little." Maranda said.

"Fine Tobi and Sasori will sleep on the bed with you" I said.

"What?" She screamed fliping off the bed.

"Whatever" Topanga said.

"Kill me! Kill me! KILL ME!" Maranda screamed.

"SHUT UP!" Jasmin shouted.

"Do we have a say in this?" Sasori asked.

"Boy if you had a say in this me and my friends would be sleeping on the floor" Missy said.

"Well Missy, Pein, and Konan have to share a bed!" Alexis said.

"Pein's a player" I said laughing.

"EEWW" Maranda shouted.

"Hidan, Alexis, and Kakuzu" Missy said as if for pay back.

"Ami, Kisame and Ashlen" Naomi said.

"I'm confused" Maranda and Topanga said. 

"Tobi is too"

~Time skip~

No one's P.O.V. **(A/N:I'm only doing this because I confused myself)**

THe sleeping arrangments were finally made. And everyone had gone to sleep.

~Time skip~

No one's P.O.V.

Everyone looked around and could not find Maranda.

"Maybe she died" Hidan said smirking.

"And what Zetsu ate her fucking body!" Yuki shouted at him.

The door opened and Maranda ran in grinning.

"Hey did you guys know they served breakfast here! They have coffee! It's sooooo good!" Maranda screamed hopping up and down on one of the beds.

"She drank coffee" Missy said.

"Oh God we will die" Topanga said.

"Come on Maranda" Ashlen said trying to grab the younger girl.

Maranda looked at her and jumped off the bed and ran out the door. Jasmin sighed and ran out after her.

"Why is she acting?" Kisame asked.

"She drank coffee" Shawny answered.

"OK let's go before she kills someone or herself." Topanga said.

"Ninja kick ass!" Maranda screamed hitting the button to go down the elevater.

"Maranda get back her" Jasmin screamed turning the corner.

At that moment the elevater door's opened and Maranda ran in. She hit the lobby button and then pressed the button to close the doors. Jasmin slammed into them.

"Jasmin where is she!" The girls screamed out of breath almost.

"Lobby" Jasmin grumbled and hit the doors with her fist.

"To the stairs!" Alexis said.

The ninja sighed and followed the girls. Topanga ran head of them almost dripping, sevral times.

"Why the hell do we have to find the bitch?" Hidan shouted.

"Because she is my sister, my friend, and she had coffee!" Topanga shouted back to him.

She turned to go down the next flight and crashed into someone sending them both down the stairs.

"Topanga-chan are you OK!" Tobi shouted after they watched them fall down the steps.

"Yea, but my leg hurts" She said, forgetting about the other person who she was sitting on.

"Topanga did you really have to send us, both down the steps?" The person said.

"Maranda!" Topanga screamed getting off her sister.

"I thought you send she went down the elevater" Kakuzu said.

"She did" Jasmin said. "And she was insane on coffee!"

"It was de-caf" Marana said. "I was acting"

"You are an idiot" Deidara said.

"Yes she is" Jasmin said.

~Time skip~

They were all sitting in the car being silent. Maranda got a text from as number she didn't know.

"Hey does anyone know this number?" SHe asked showing everyone the number. "They are telling me to go to a airport at 5:30 am because they are getting in at 5:45"

"No" They replied.

"OK" She said.

She texted back she didn't know them. Three minutes later she got a replie saying she did.

"OK they texted back I did" SHe said.

"Well we will be in AZ at 4:00 am so we will go and see if you know them or not" Ashlen said.

"Fine" Maranda said.

Me:Ending it there just to get the chapter up. If it seems random sorry.


	8. Chapter 8

Me:Alright I have an idea so i can type the next chapter.

Topanga:I'm forcing her to type.

Me:Forcing would mean tying me to a chair.

Shawny:On with the story.

~Story starts~

I threw yes threw our stuff in my house before going back in the car. We drove to the airport and are now waiting for some person to come.

No one's P.O.V.

"They could be a rapist" Jasmin said.

"We are fucking ninja we can kill their ass in a minute" Hidan said.

"I hope you don't mean you will kill me" A girl about sixteen said.

She had platinum blonde wavy hair with a light-olive skin tone. emerald eyes with thick lashes. With light rasberry toned lips. She looked about 5'7.

"Raine!" Maranda and Topanga screamed tackling yes tackling the girl. 

"Did you two really have to do that?" She asked rubbing her head.

"Yes yes we did" Topanga said.

"Who is she?" Pein asked.

"This is our cousin, Raine, she is very famous" Topanga said.

"She is rich as hell" Maranda shouted.

~Timeskip~

Maranda's P.O.V.

I was glad my cousin was here, because now we get to go to one of her fashin shows. Well right now Hidan and her were agruging on what movie to watch. Raine wanted to watch a romance, while Hidan wanted to watch a horror movie.

"OK shut up!" Shawny shouted.

"What are we going to watch then?" Raine asked.

I grinned and ran up stairs, before comeing back with one of my all time favorite movies. I had _Chucky _sitting in my sit and jumped on it.

"We are going to watch everyone's favorite movie, so I go first" I said handing the DVD to Yuki.

Me:OK, can you guess my favorite movie?

Topanga:Anyone who has an OC please tell us your OC's favorite movie.


	9. Chapter 9

Me:I know the last chapter was short, but I wrote it just before I left for school.

Topanga:Yea, she types too fast.

Me:PENNNY2009 got my favorite movie right!

Maranda's P.O.V.

I grinned when it got to the DVD menu thing.

"Why do you love _Child's Play_?" Ashlen asked.

"Because it is awsome" I said. "Now what are your favorite movies?"

Ashlen sighed and said. "The nightmare on elm street movies."

"Mine too" Jenny said.

"Mine is the first bring it on" Missy said. "Anyone who laugh's I'll kick their ass"

"Freddy vs. Jason" Kat said.

"Halloween" Yuki said.

Alexis grinned. "I like the Naruto movies!"

"OK we are so watching that after Child's Play" Topanga said. "You know mine Major Payne"

"Fried Green Tomatos" Jasmin and Shawny said.

"Titanic" Ranie said.

"OK then" I said walking into the hall and pulling out a large box filled with DVD.

I Walked back in and dropped it. Me and Topanga started looking through it when I found a DVD that I really wanted to watch.

"Maranda why are you grinning" Yuki asked.

"Can we pwease watch this" I asked in a little kid voice.

"Fine" Naomi said.

Yuki put it in and I laughed as it showed a two year old Topanga being potty-trained.

"Maranda you are insane" Coal said.

"I'm going to kill you"Topanga said.

~Time skip after all the movies fighting and very embarrsing moments~

I loved being me, because I embarised alot of people. Well I know I'm going to have hell to pay, but it is worth it.

Shawny's P.O.V.

"I'm going to kill her. I'm going to kill her" I said to Jasmin grabbing a pair of shorts from the washer.

"Come on Christmas is coming" She said smirking.

"Um, I care why?" I asked.

"You just do" She said walking away.

"What does that mean?" I yelled after her.

"It means you care for her as your little sister" She said stopping slightly.

"Shut up. You are mad at her too" I screamed.

"She doesn't seem as mad as you" Sasori said.

"Whatever" I said throwing the shorts at him.

He douged them and the hit Itachi who was just coming in. I didn't even want to see what was going to happen so I ran to my room.

Me:OK I know I haven't updated in a while, but I have been busy.

Topanga:No she hasn't she just wasn't in the mood to type up anything.

Me:Yea I wasn't. So I for me updating slowly... I promise to have the next chapter up on Christmas!

Shawny:Watch her forget.

Me:I will not! Anyway, reveiw.


	10. Chapter 10

Me:I find it hard to tell you I find it hard to take. When people run in circles it's a very mad world mad world.

Shawny:Sorry she has been listening to the same song for a while.

Me:Very addicting song if you ask me.

Maranda's P. O. V.

I grinned tommorow was Christmas Eve. So this morning I ran in the living room and threw a shoe at Naomi screaming about needing to get Christmas presents. Ashlen came in and asked why I was so happy, and I told her it was Christmas Eve tomorrow.

Well we are at wal-mart, one of the only places I want to get kicked out of before I'm in high school. Anyway we are hiding from Topanga so we can get her Christmas presents. Trust me this will not be easy. Topanga and me do this every year, on Christmas Eve we go to wal-mart hide from each other and get gifts. We will not brake this tradison. Did I mention we have done this since I was four and Topanga was two. Yes it has been that long.

"Do we really need to hide?" Coal asked.

"Yes" I said grabbing nerf guns.

"Why do you have nerf guns?" Shawny asked.

"You will see" I said.

We walked over to the anime stuff and I started getting her alot of naruto crap. She came by and spotted us. I glared at her, before tossing a nerf gun to Missy, Naomi, Yuki, Caol, Shawny, Ashlen, Alexis, Kat, Jenny, Ami, Raine, and Jasmin.

"Fire at will?" Caol asked.

I nodded and we started shotting her with the darts. SHe pulled a nerf gun out and the akatsuki came behind us and started shotting to.

"Holy crap my ass!" Yuki shouted.

"What the hell?" Hidan screamed as I threw my nerf gun at him.

"Someone give me a new gun!" I said.

"To busy" Jasmin replied shotting at Deidara.

Well let's just say after ten minutes me and my friends ran outta darts, and my younger sister, and the akatsuki left.

"This means war" Kat said.

"So, how do we do war?" Alexis asked.

"Beat the shit outta them" Yuki said.

"OK, but with what?" Ashlen asked.

"Nerf shit" Me and Coal said.

We walked over to the nerf aile which was more like five ailes. We got nerf guns more darts, nerf swords, nerf axes, to make this list alot shorter we got alot of nerf crap.

"OK now wakie talkies" I said pulling some out of my mini backpack.

"She wears it were ever she goes." Shawny said laughing.

I handed everyone a wakie talkie and grinned.

"OK let's go" I said. "Jenny go on to the intercom and say this is war"

She nodded and ran off.

"Go our own ways?" Shawny asked.

I nodded and we all ran off.

Jenny's POV

I ran to the room where they had the intercom. I took one of my nerf guns and made sure it looked real. I quitely opened the door, and sunck in. Then two men who were watching the camreas looked up and turned around.

"Hey who are you?" One shouted.

I pointed the gun at him.

"Let me do one thing and I'll be on my way." I said calmly.

Both of them nodded and moved aside. I pressed the intercom button and said what Maranda told me to. After that I ran out of the room and never looked back. I saw Zetsu and pulled out my wakie talkie.

"Maranda I see Zetsu so do you want me to shot him?" I asked.

"Yes" Was the replie.

I grinned and started firing at him then did some sorta James Bonds move to douge his darts and ran off.

Shawny's POV

I ran to the book aises and climbed onto one of the shelves. I looked over and saw Kisame and Itachi. I balanced myself and started shotting them. THey looked up and I jumped off the shelf and started running. I knew they were following me because I keep getting hit with nerf darts.

Someone grabbed my wrist sending me flying into a clothes rack. I looked and Itachi and Kisame ran past.

"Shawny the whole point is not to get caught"

"Raine shut up" I whispered.

"OK" She said. "I'm going to get Konan. Wish me luck"

"SHe is so related to Maranda and Topanga" I said crawling out of the clothing rack.

Well Itachi and Kisame are ass holes because they caught me.

Jasmin's POV

After I ran off I saw Deidara and smirked this would be fun. I ran at him with a nerf sword and hit him in the back off the head, before taking my nerf gun and shotting him several, times before running like crazy.

"Get back here, un!" He shouted.

"Nev-" I didn't even finsh my first word when I hit someone and fell on my butt.

Topanga's POV

I grinned after I heard 'THis is war'. Maranda was going all out this time I could tell. She normaly texted me.

"So if it's war she wants it's war she gets" I said.

"Tobi doesn't get it" Tobi said poking me.

"Doesn't matter" I said. "What matters is we get all of our friends, but mostly Maranda."

"Why" Kakuzu asked.

"Yea.** That doesn't make much sence" **Zetsu said.

"Me and Maranda have been doing this for a while." I said filling my nerf guns with darts. "She will try and get us. And if she does then well lets just say we loss and have to clean up the whole house after Christmas"

"Wow" Most of them muttered.

"Yes so bye" I said running off.

~Time skip~ (Topanga and the Akatsuki won and I'm leaving it at that)

Maranda's POV

I grinned and walked down stairs, before just screaming at the top of my lungs. Everyone walked down stairs and glared at me. I rolled my eyes and we all went to get the presents. After we opened the presents we went our seperate ways and did whatever. 

No one's POV

Alexis walked boredly outside, because there was nothing better to do. She did not know Kisame was following her though. He had become protective of her even though she did not know.

"Hey" He said walking next to her.

Her eyes widened and she smilied and said hey back.

"WHat's a the matter?" He asked concered.

"Nothing, kisa-kun" She answered.

"Kisa-kun?" He asked.

"I mean, kisame" She quickly said fighting a blush.

"It's OK, I like the nickname" He said grinning.

"Race you back to the house" She said.

"OK"

~Timeskip~ (Alexis lost)

Maranda smirked and jumped on Sasori.

"Maranda what are you doing on my back?" He asked slightly annoyed.

"Happly getting a piggyback" She answered.

"WHy did you jump on me" He asked.

"Because I like you" She said grinning.

He stared at her as she ran off.

Me:Merry Christmas! I hope you liked it.


	11. Chapter 11

Me:OhMehGod I'm sooo soo sorry I haven't updated. I feel bad. Please forgive me!

No one's POV

Sasori just stared as she ran off. Hidan was laughing, and Kazuku rolled his eyes.

"Sasori your blushing why?" Kisame asked walking inside, Alexis following him panting slightly.

"I'm not blushing" He replied calmly.

"Dude you are blushing" Missy said laughing.

"Holy shit where did you come from?" Hidan shouted.

"Wow" Jasmin muttered.

"OK, I say this is fairly weird and Maranda just said her ultra secret, so what is going on?" Shawny asked.

"Don't know don't care" Topanga grumpled flipping through some channels.

~Timeskip~

Maranda's POV

I groaned and flipped off my bed landing on the tile floor. I stuck my hand under my bed feeling for my laptop and phone. I swear I hate getting up at six am, but that phone just never shut's up.

I pulled out my laptop and checked my e-mail. Ehh just stupid chain letters. I put a check mark by all of them and clicked read. Then I saw something that made my skin crawl. I quickly clicked it and read it as fast as I could.

_Maranda Rain_

_We heard of the 'incedent' were you tried to buy drugs from 'Bob' and know you are in our house at Arizona. We will be coming for you and your sister in three weeks, do not try to go back to our other house or you and your sister will be sent to boarding camp._

_Sinceraly,  
Your Father._

"Oh crap!" I screamed on accident.

Next thing I knew everyone was in my room.

Topanga grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me like crazy. "SPeak woman!"

I pointed at the screen which she read then just stood there with a blank face. We quickly talked it over and decided it would be best if we-

Me:Leaving at a cliffhanger, but I promise in two-three days I will update. If I don't just send me a message. I check my email everyday so don't worry! :D


	12. Chapter 12

Me:SO SO SO Sorry!

Maranda's POV

We made the smartest plan ever! OK maybe not the smartest plan ever, or the smartest plan period, but we deiced to go to Ashlen's boyfriend Jake's house. My dad only said don't go to our other house, so ha. What now?

"Maranda we are all packed so lets go!" Topanga said well more like yelled.

We spent about five hours driving in a cramped car. We played truth or dare and I got Topanga to kiss Tobi, but she did it so fast we couldn't see he's face. Ashlen told us she had her first kiss with Jake Waters her vampire boyfriend. Yes vampire. And well it was a boring trip pretty much.

When we got there we saw that Jake had dirty-blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and he was 5'8, or and thin, but not as thin as a twig.

"So Jake... if that is your real name" I started, he gave me a blank stare. "Do you have any _Sunny-D_"

"Yes, anyone want some?" He asked.

We all said yes. I boredly sipped mine, counting each time Sasori looked at me, and each time Kisame looked at Alexis. So far Sasori looked at me 15 times, and Kisame looked at Alexis 35 times.

"Hmm I wonder if you can get a headache from doing a handstand" I said aloud.

"I could hold a handstand longer then you" Missy said smirking.

"Wanna bet?" I asked.

She nodded. Well after that we all decided to do a handstand contest. Pein, Itachi, Konan, Sasori, and Kakuzu were just going to watch.

Me:OK, choose three people you want to win.


	13. Chapter 13

Me: Sorry I haven't updated, but my laptop got a virus. Now its fixed and now I can update.

Missy and Maranda were still in their handstandsw with red faces. Topanga and ALexis had just fallen. Shawny fell and cheated by making other people fall.

"I think imma throw up" Missy moaned.

"Haha" Maranda said then slipped, her legs hit Missy causing her to fall.

"Missy wins" Shawny said.

Maranda grinned, and laughed as did most other people. Missy smirked and held out her hand.

"Fifty bucks now" She said to Maranda.

"What? Oh yea. . . here" SHe said handing it to her.

~Time skip~

Ashlen's POV

I looked Jake and smiled before dragging him off to his room. I knew being around all these people was making him crave blood so I decided to let him have some of mine. When we got in his room he began sucking my neck.

Hidan's POV

I was bored and decided to find out what Jake and Ashlen were doing. I walked up to the room they were in and saw him sucking her blood.

"What the heck!" I shouted.

"Gah" Jake shouted and looked at me.

"Are you a nutcase" I asked.

"I'm a vampire" He said calmly.

"Uhh" I was stuck, so I left the room.

~time skip~

Maranda's POV

I got bored and started to randomly flick off anyone who said something to me. Shawny would flick me off each time I flicked her off so it was getting interesting. Maybe because we were hiding out from my parents and couldn't even go to the mall. I like the mall that is were we cosplay and find Naruto crap. Topanga looked at me and rolled her eyes before trying to take off Tobi's- Marda's- mask. Each time she did that he would catch her hand and I would start giggling.

"Imma check my e-mail" I muttered grabbing my laptop off the coffee table.

_M,  
I see you did not go back to our house in Ohio, but you are not at our house in Arizona.  
Let me be the first to tell you that you will be grounded in the next week if mother  
and father cannot find you and T. If you need anything please message me  
and I will help you. I also heared Raine was there. Kewl.  
A_

I stared at it for an moment longer then decided to reply.

_A,  
Yea that is right. Tell mum and dad we will not be coming back till all this blows over.  
You know us, and if I do need anything I'll tell you. I cannot reply for a while so good bye  
for now sis.  
M_

I sighed quitely and looked up to see Sasori staring at me.

"Nani?" I asked.

"Nothing" He said calmly.

"You are a fish. I am a fish, we are both fishes" Alexis said grinning.

"Lexy" Shawny started. "You are weird."

"Jake is a vampire!" Hidan shouted coming down the stairs.

"Your slow" Ranie said rolling her eyes.

Me: Done. What do you think. Ok the next chapter, three couples are coming in. I need to know which ones though.


	14. Chapter 14

Me: One more OC will come in and that OC is from my friend XxXMiidNiGhTXxX.

Ranie's POV.

I looked at my new friends as they started to laugh their heads off at Hidan's stupidy. We all decided to play truth or dare and I was choosen first by Hidan. I chose truth

"What is your deepest secert?" He asked.

I bit my lip and thought it might bleed. "I'm bi" I muttered.

No one said anything, till Hidan started laughing.

"Shut up!" Maranda shouted trying to protect me.

"Yes Hidan that is very rude" Konan said.

"OK. . . That's just all go to our rooms and go do whatever" SHawny said.

We all decided to and went our seprate ways.

Me:Ok happy. OK I will take request for a chapter, whenever you send me a request. I'll try to get it updated quickly. You choose the characters, the place, and what happens! XD


	15. Chapter 15

**Me: Sorry I haven't updated I am moving after this school year and I need to help my parents pack. Oh and that means for like four or five monthes I will not be able to up date. Doesn't that suck? !**

Maranda's POV.

I blinked and forced myself not to throw my laptop out the window. Again I forgot my password. I am so forgetful. I groaned and closed my laptop and walked over to the window. Not really caring that it was on the second floor I opened it and climbed out. I hung on the seal and let go landing in a bush. I was surprised when I stood up unharmed. I walked off down the road towards Wal-mart.

Topanga's POV.

I hopped up and down on my bed, hehe up and down. I started singing out of tune to my i-pod. I was listening to S&M.

"Sex in the air I don't care I love the smell of it!" my door opened and Tobi or Madara I don't know walked in shut and locked the door. I took off my headphones and looked at him.

"Topanga" He said in a dark voice, he walked towards me and I stopped jumping. "What's a matter?"

I stood there shocked even when we would talk he never acted like Madara. It was always TObi. I didn't move I just looked at him blankly. He easily walked onto my bed. I felt my breath stop. He took my wrists and pinned me to the wall my hands above my head. I couldn't speak it felt like there was cotton in my mouth. He then held my wrists with one of his hands and removed his mask. My heart skipped a beat when he slammed his lips onto my. I loved this feeling.

He pulled away and looked at me.

"I love you" I whispered.

"Tobi loves you too" He said in his normal voice.

I smiled as he walked off.

Maranda's POV.

I skipped happly out of Wal-mart my new Naruto manga in hand. I wonder if anyone noticed I was gone. I ran across the road and pulled out my I-pod. I started listening to What's My Name. I was walking down the road dancing along. I felt A hand grab my fore-arm and I freaked. I wizzed around trying to kick them, but they blocked it swiftly. I looked at them and I swear if this was an anime you would have seen a sweatdrop on the back of my head. Sasori stood there with his hand right under my knee smirking.

"How'd did you know I was gone?" I asked tilting my head.

"You weren't trying to get us all to plat strip poker" He said letting go of my leg.

I smilied and started walking off. He followed, and I knew he was looking at me, trying to figure out my mind.

"If you like my butt so much just say so" I said smirking.

"I wasn't looking there or even at you." He said.

"Sure" I said running off, he was fast, but purposly running slow. I laughed as we both ran in the house. Everyone had been in the living room and stared at us.

Raine's POV.

I smilied at my cousin as she ran in with her crush. I wish I could have that much phone with my crush. I just hate that she might not like me back. Topanga knows I am crushing on Konan, but she is the only one. I have decided not to tell Maranda because she would make a plan to get us together. THe only reason that would suck is because I don't think Konan likes me like that. I have to keep that a secret.

Maranda smirked at me and mouthed 'tell me who you like' I shock my head and she throw a shoe at me. I ducked and throw it back at her. SHe ducked and laughed. I rolled my eyes and went back to watching family guy.

**Me: Again I am so sorry I didn't update for like ever, but as I said before I am moving!**


	16. Chapter 16

Maranda sighed and finally decided on something, the akatsuki were meeting her parents. She asked Jack if he could help drie everyone to Topanga and her house. When they arrived they could see the sisters parents sitting in the kitchean. Maranda opened the door and everyone came in. Their mom came over and stared at them.

"Maranda Topanga, please tell me that you were just pretenting to buy drugs from that hobo." She asked tears in her eyes.

"Yes mother, we were doing an expirement to see if a hobo would take money from children." SHe said quitly.

"Oh I knew my babies weren't evil" She said embracing the two sisters.

Their dad seemed pleased and walked over and hugged them too.

"OK" THeir dad said. "WHo are all these people?"

Maranda and Topanga looked at each other unsure what to say.

"Tobi is Topanga-chan's boyfriend" Tobi said, making Topanga's face heat up.

"How old are you?" A girl with bright blonde hair and brown eyes asked.

"Ashley" Topanga said annoyed. "He is fourteen"

"Yea most of them are fourteen" Nicoal said.

"Coal" Ashley said smiling.

"Hey"

A little boy about three came running down the steps and grabbed Sasori's legs.

"Are you dating Randa" He asked. "Because you look like the kinda guy my sissy would like"

"No I am not dating your sister" Sasori said.

The little boy looked very sad. Maranda looked at her little brother with a shocked expresion and raised her eyebrow at him. He didn't say anything.

"Well um I guess we will get going" Maranda said. "Bye AJ"

"Bye sissy" AJ said.

All of them said their good byes and they left.

~Back at Jack's house~

"I am surprised mum and dad didn't blow a fuss" Marand said.

"Tobi said I was his girlfriend" Topanga shouted "Does that mean he likes me?"

"Tobi loves Topanga" Tobi said.

"Pein are you going to let them date?" Naomi asked.

He nodded "There will be no harm and we can't seem to find a way back to our world."

Missy looked at Pein and then at Maranda.

"Maranda can you help me with something?" She asked.

"Yep" She said following her friend out of the room.

"Please get everyone to play seven minutes in heaven"

"OK"

Maranda and Missy came back in the living room and it took five minutes, but everyone agreed to play. Missy went first and pulled out Pein's name.

Missy's POV

I walked into the closet Pein behind me. I swear if I embrasse myself my neck is meeting a knife. I sighed when Maranda slammed and locked the door. I slidded onto the floor and looked around the dark closet.

"Pein?" I asked because I was unable to find him. Next thing I know I am slammed up againest the wall. "WHat the fluck!"

"Missy you are so cute" He whispered in my ear.

My face started heating up. He didn't say anything after that, but pressed his lips againest mine. He started asking for entrance to which I decided to tease him by not letting him in. He let go off one of my wrist and slipped his hand up my shirt. Out of shock I gasped. He slipped his tounge into my mouth, and frenching kissing is the best kind of kissing there is.

"we are opening the door now, so please be dressed" Alexis said.

We stopped kissing when Ashlen opened the door.

"Oh love is in the flucking air!" Yuki shrieked happly.

Ami's POV

I stuck my hand in the bowl and pulled out Kakuzu's name. I walked into the closet slightly nervous. Hey if I can't be nerous shot me! Kakuzu came in and once the door was shut and awkard silence filled the air.

"Gay baby was born" I muttered.

Kakuzu looked at me and I started laughing.

"Wow you are so crazy"He siad.

"No this is crazy" I said walking over to him.

I grabbed his mask and pulled it down before slamming my lips on his. I pulled away and let another silence filled the air. Slowly though Kakuzu pressed his lips againest mine. THe door opened and Naomi was standing there smirking.

Alexis's POV

I pulled out Kisame's name and walked into the closet holding my stuffed cat to my chest. He came in and the door was shut and looked. I sat there for two minutes and then kisame pressed his lips againest mine. I kissed back and when he asked for entrace I let him. We where french kissing, when he started to take off my top. The door opened to reveal Maranda laughing her butt off, and Kat to be acting like a crack head when she saw this.

"Wow that's four boyfriends in one day" Zetsu said. "If there are anymore that will be a surprise.

Maranda laughed and then shook her head. "Guys we need to go to bed it's already 1 am"

Everyone agreed and went to their rooms. I layed in my bed thinking of Kisame when the door opened. Kisame walked in and shut the door, He layed beside me and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes and smilied.

Missy's POV

I went into Pein's room and crawled in next to him. He kissed my lips and I slowly feel asleep. Hoping that if they went back we could go with them. I knew that it would be inpossible, but I still hoped.

Ami's POV

I layed in bed next to Kakuzu and he wrapped his arms around me, he was so sweet and so nice. I knew I would never find anyone like him. I wish they would never have to go back, but once they find a way they will be gone and we will never see them again. I wonder if we could go with them. I will have to remember to ask them that. I will.

**Me: OK I will probily update one more time before I will not be able to update for awhile. I will not have internet after the 24 of this month so i am trying to make the chapters longer! **


	17. Chapter 17

Maranda's POV

I woke up and decided that this past month as been a fanfiction. I closed my eyes and giggled. Now all that had to happen was for all of us to date someone and we would be set. Well we're half way there. I just need to get everyone together.

Ashlen's POV

I sat on the edge of Jakes bed laughing. Hidan and Jake were talking about Jake being a Vampire because Hidan is so slow.

"So you have to drink blood has food?"

"I can also eat normal food, go outside, and eat garlic"

"He also loves to suduce girls, for their blood" I said after my laughing fit.

"Yes, but I fell in love with Ashlen after I could not suduce her" Jake said warping his arm around me.

"Oh I get it" Hidan said. "So Jake since you suduce girls do you think you could help me?"

"With what?"

"Well I asked Jahsin-sama if I could love this girl and I was wondering if you could help me"

"OK" Jake said, "But who is the girl?"

Hidan's face started turning red. I grinned this would be interresting. Whoever this girl was Jake and me would get them together.

"Kat"

"Yea I knew it" I shouted pumping a fist in the air.

"You did?" Hidan asked his face turning redder.

"No I didn't, but I felt I needed to say it"

"OK" Jake said hitting my arm playfully. "We will help you out"

"Thank you" Hidan said. "I will have to go now"

I grinned at Jake, and we started talking about how to get them together.

"Well Kat is the calmer type and Hidan is well not so much" Jake said thoughtfully.

"That is so helpful" I mutter.

Again I was hit in in the arm.

~Time skip~

We have spent the past hour in Jake's room trying to find out how to get them together. THe door opened and in came Missy.

"Missy why are you here?" I asked.

"I thought you two were doing the nasty" She muttered.

"Get out" Jake said, throwing a pillow at her.

SHe left and we went back to talking before I got bored and we started making out. Let's just say it led to more then that.

Kat's POV

I was bored and staring at my friends. None of us had seen Ashlen and Jake for a while. I was being coming nervous. I hope they aren't doing what Missy thinks they are doing. Though it would not suprise me. Shawny was sitting near me talking to Itachi. Maranda was busy typing something up, and I had nothing to do.

Hidan was watching TV with the rest of the people. I mentally slapped myself. He couldn't love because of his 'stupid fake gay god' as Topanga and Jasmin would say. Hmm I am wonder how all of us are so diffrent yet so alike.

"Kat" Ashlen said coming down stairs looking well let's say kinda outta it. "Can I talk to you?"

I nodded and followed her into the kitchen.

"What" I asked.

"Hidan likes you" She said as serious as a heart attack.

"Uhh" I was stuck for words and my face was heating up.

"Ohh you like him!" She said smiling.

Maranda's POV

I was on facebook looking at random things. Uploading pictures. You know normal facebook things.

**ME: OK this is the next chapter. I really don't like it at all. I love facebook it is so fun to do nothing! And it is like jail if you think about it! And instead of cleaning the bathroom like the good little girl I am not, I have decided to type up a story.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Me: I am in a cabin, bored! So a chapter came in my mind. NO FACEBOOK! WAH!  
**

Maranda's POV

Bored, bored, bored. Oh look a fly, come here so I can kill you. Stupid fly come here! 'pop'

"Maranda" Shouted Jasmin. "WTF?"

"Wah I wanted to kill that fly" I sqealed pointing to the fly wizzing around. "Come here stupid fly. My hand wants to meet you"

I got several stares, but I think most people here are used to me. I jumped and slapped the fly before falling on my butt. **(A/N: I hurt myself, and not in the fanfic!)**

"Maranda" Ashlen asked. "Are you OK?"

"My butt hurts, but I think so!" I said happly standing up rubbing my rear end. **(A/N: I think I am starting to get writers block, because I am in a small cabin with my family)**

"Uh you are so weird sister dearest" Topanga said giggleing.

I glared at her before singing "Topanga and Tobi sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

I was hit with a pillow and that started a pillow fight. We pretty much destoried Jake's couch. He was not so cheerful, and now we have to go to Wal-mart. We walked in and went to the couchs. Of course I climbed on one of the displays and was jumping on it. Well that was till I was harshly yanked down by my ever so lovely hair. OK maybe it's not that lovely. Well anyway after an hour we got the couch and it only took an hour because Topanga and Tobi are such kids. Curse you Madara for acting like a darn child! Please insert five hour rant on how Madara sucks balls as Tobi.

~Back at jacks~

I am bored yet again. The fly is dead and I have named it Bill, I have killed Bill. There is no Bill to fight ! Hmm I am so bored I have deiced to go on duh duh FACEBOOK. I am now uploading pics of the Akatsuki and my friends, but only I can see the pics! Heh there is the one I took after Jack and Ashlen fell asleep in each others arms. I grinned and put the describeson as 'Love with Vamps is better if you are one of meh friends' Ashlen looked over and grinned at me.

~Time skip~

Somehow we are back at school. How the hell this happened I so do not know. It is wensday and we are all back in Ohio. We were gone for two weeks. I wonder what will happen at school. We walked in and everyone looked at us. They started whrispering that were in jail.

Yuki looked annoyed and shouted. "Shut up we were on vacation from you idiots"

"We are the idiots?" One of the preps in the school asked. "Yeah right."

Shawny flicked her off.

"Stick it up your butt" Another prep said.

"You and you prep friends are dumb. We have jocks from another school to protect us." I said they looked shocked. "Stick that in you juice box and suck on it"

The queen prep punched me in the face. It hurt like Hell!

"Yeah right" She said.

"Say hi to my foot" I replied kicking her.

She gasped in pain as soon as my foot hit her chest. Yes that is how hard my kicks are. **(A/N: I am not kidding my kicks do hurt a lot and I don't even need to try) **

"You two," A teacher said. "Detention"

"Oh I am sorry" I said rocking back and forth on my heels. "I was showing my friends my kick and she came by. Isn't that right, Krissy?"

"Yes sir" She said. "Me and Maranda here are friends and I know she would never kick me on purpose"

"Oh" He said. "Well stop kicking in the school and watch where you are going"

Once he left our smiles fell and we looked at each other.

"Good lie" Krissy said. "I don't need another detention"

"Yeah yeah" I said. "Bye"

~Time skip~

Topanga's POV **(A/N: I am in a car. Out of the cabin and going to visit some family. Ugh why do grandma's think parents driving is bad? Opps I am complaining when I should be writing a story. Sorry)**

Lunch time. I dragged Tobi and Zetsu with me to the lunch room. I skipped in we got our food and walked to out normal table. Maranda came in with Ashlen and Jake who was let's say more or less happy. She looked mad . She stumped over to the table and sat down. Everyone else came in and looked at her.

"Uh" Alexis asked. "What's up?"

"I hurt myself in PE and the teachers will not let me go to the nurse." She replied.

"What happened?" Sasori asked, lover boy.

"I was running and Krissy tripped me and I think I sprained my ankel" She replied.

"Let me see it" Sasori said.

Maranda put her ankel on his leg and he looked at it. It wasn't broken or sprained. Maranda was more then happy to kick Krissy when she came by. Well I guess aside from that lunch was uneventful.

~time skip!~

I was sitting on Tobi's lap watching a horror movie. I was about to pee my pants. I swear if Maranda was doing this on purpose, I am going to lock her in a closet with the puppet.

"Wait" I said aloud coming out of my thoughts. "Does Sasori have a um thing?"

All eyes were on me. Sasori was confused by my question.

"OMG!" Maranda shouted. "Yes does he?"

"Sasori" Coal asked. "Do you have a ding dong."

"You mean tra lala" Naomi said.

"Yea well do you"

Sasori was shocked by the question. He didn't seem to want to answer. "Uh I am going to get a drink of water"

The moment he stood up though he was attacked by me and Maranda we pulled his pants down and his boxers and saw a tra lala. Maranda screamed avert the eyes of the innocent and turned away. I shriked and hid. He quickly pulled up his pants and glared at little old us.

"We just wanted to know" Maranda said defending herself.

"That doesn't mean you can just pull down my clothing" He said crossing his arms.

"Just cause you shy doesn't mean we will not"

"You should learn that not everyone loves or even likes your stupid actions and comments."

"Well you should know no one likes or loves you!"

"You said you liked me a while back." He said smirking think she would be stuck.

"Well I just reilized you are a jerk and I hate you and wish you had never come to my universe! You are an annoying prick who doesn't feel anything, and is mega stupid!" She shouted before running to her room.

Well that was shocking. I sat there before sighing. She was my sis and I love her even when I want to brutly murder her. I walked to her room and opened the door.

"Hey" I said. "What up?"

"I don't want to talk" She said shoving me out.

I sighed. Stomping down stairs I glared at Sasori.

"What?"

"You hurt my sissy-chan" I said

Tobi walked over and hugged me. We all went back to watching the movie, but Sasori kept reciveing annoyed glares from me. Once or twice the bird, OK more like ten times, but can you blame me.

~Time skip~

No one's pov

Everyone decided Maranda would come out when she came out. It was now Thursday and everyone was waiting for Maranda. She came down stairs in her normal goth attire. They walked to school and nobody was in for any crap.

~Time skip~ **(How many time skips am I going to have?) **

Maranda's POV.

I hate him. Why did I like him? I can't even help, but hate myself alittle. I hate him. I hate him. Hate him, hate him, hate him. I am done with that stupid guy! Topanga looked at me as I typed up things on my laptop. They just happened to be about what an annoying prick Sasori was. I saved it and closed my laptop. There was nothing to do because school had been canceled do to snow. So now we were watching Orphan, hmm I wander if I am like Ester. A killer a murder! Ohh I wanna be! Please insert five hour rant on how cool it would be to be a killer. **(A/N: My leg hurts)**

"I wanna be Ester" Yumi said.

"Well you are half way there" Zetsu said smirking.

Yuki stuck her tounge out at him like a child. He rolled his eyes. **(A/N: The space key is kinda sticking, but it surpries me it hasn't not worked)**

"Wow" I said laughing. "You two fight like an old married couple"

Yuki's face went a very light shade of pink. Zetsu just glared at me. Yuki likes Zetsu. Zetsu might like Yuki it's all good. I need something to do. I started making a plan. Here is how it goes.

_Yuki and Zetsu plan A_

_Luck them in a closet and don't let them out until they are dating._

_Yuki and Zetsu Plan B _

_Vegas and drinks seem good._

_Yuki and Zetsu Plan C_

_Hypnitize them with an old time watch._

_Yuki and Zetsu Plan D_

_Uhh I have no more plans!_

So those are my plans, hopefully one of them will work. If it doesn't then I will need help from, the Love Guro's, Ashlen and Jake. Hehe love guro's. They better be happy I gave them respectful names. If they are not then that would suck. I quickly decied to put my plans into action.

"Zetsu, Yuki can you help me get something from the hall closet?" I asked sweetly.

"Yea" Yuki said.

"Whatever" Zetsu said.

When they both stepped into the closet it was shut and locked!

"You two are not allowed out" I said like a parent.

"Maranda, let us out!" Yuki shouted pounding on the door.

"Yuki move" Zetsu said.

The door came flying off it's hinges and I screamed bloody murder running away like a killer was after me. Well Yuki might as well be labled killer. She came chasing after me at full speed. I was sprinting away like a nutcase. I ran right into the annoying prink, Sasori. I sat up and glared at him. I looked back and saw Yuki laughing her butt off. I glared at her and stood up walking away swiftly.

~Timeskip~

It is time for dinner so now I shall ask the question.

"Who wants to go to Vegas?" I asked cheerfully.

"NO!" Everyone who was not in the Akatsuki shouted.

"Why?" I asked

"NO!" They shouted again.

"UGH Fine" I said.

'Well mark off plans A and B from the list' I thought annoyed.

I will get them together even if it kills me. Which Yuki might do before this is over if she finds out my plans. So now we are all watching Spongebob.

Ugh I am loveless cause of a annoying prink named Sasori. Now please inseart a five hour rant on how I would love to kill Sasori, the stupid annoying prick!

**Me: My grandma got wireless internet. Can you belive this? I love it. So now I can update! Thank my grandma and love my story!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Me: Sorry for late updates. We finally got a house and now just have to wait for our stuff, but we are staying in a hotel.**

Maranda's POV

I was mega bored. I just slowly noticed that Sasori would look at me with hate in his eyes. I slowly thought maybe I should say sorry. I mean I was the one who yanked his pants down. I was not one though to apligize. Biting my lip I decided that the only way to apligize was to play seven minutes in heaven. Hell I was just about ready, to drag him into the woods to say sorry. Though that could result in me getting hurt, but I don't care. After ten minutes of a whispered conversation with my friends, we all agreed.

"Maranda go first!" Topanga said grinning her head off.

With a bad filling in my gut, I pulled out a sheet of paper. My eyes went wide with shock.

"WAH! Why! ?" I wailed in horror.

"Who'd ya get" Jasmin asked slipping the paper out of my hand. "Sasori it's you and her in the closet seven minutes!"

I walkedin the closet right after Sasori. We sat in silence for a couple of seconds.

"Uh. . ." I said nervous.

Sasori looked up , but I couldn't see his expresion. Only his outline.

"Yes?" He asked calmly.

"I. . . um" I didn't know what to say.

"What are you going to try and strip me naked?" He asked annoyed.

"No!" I said, my voice cracking. Once that happened he didn't say any thing. "I didn't mean to yank your pants down. I am inmature and really should respect others. I wish I did, I really do. I just wish that you didn't yell at me. It hurt and then I just tried to make it seem like I didn't care. I-I "

I could say anymore because I started to cry. Next thing I know Sasori had his arms around me rubbing my back.

"Maranda you are crazy and need to calm down, but I don't want you to change all at once." he said. "I was upset when you pulled down my pants, but I should have known you were to do something like that."

I wiped my eyes. "So you are not mad at me?"

"Just a little for not apligizing sooner." He said with a slight chuckle.

"I really do like you" I said in a whisper.

"That's great." He said "Because I like you too."

Just then the door opened and Sasori let go of me. All my friends were all laughing like crazy. I shot them nastey glares.

**Me: OK, I don't remember everyone's OC and who they wanted. So could you all please resend them. Sorry I forgot I have been mega busy! I have a facebook if you want it just PM me!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Me: Hi. Sorry for never updating. I have been settled in for a while, but never found the inspiration to write my stories. I don't start school for about a month so I have a while to update. Once school starts though, I am going to have very slow updates, but the chapters will be longer. Promise. Also I finally got my Chucky doll!**

I woke up, from a seemingly stupid dream. I groaned and shook my head, letting my hair fall in my face. Slipping out of my warmth of a bed, I walked down stairs. The ninja stood there, and I glanced at Sasori. Ugh, evil dream, I sat down, and mutter, morning.

"Maranda-chan" Tobi said, I shuddered. "You look sleepy."

"I had a nightmare" I said quietly. "Evil dream"

"What was it about, un?" Deidara asked.

"Romance" I said shuttering.

"Such a boy." My ever so morning hating friend, Shawny, muttered.

"Yep" I said boredly, grabbing a poptart.

~School~

"Mrs. Maranda, where is the paper that was do several weeks ago?" Mrs. I am going to kill my student asked.

"Um, about that" I grumbled.

"Oh so you don't have it. Was it because you were fooling around with the new boys?"

"Yea, you are slut" Krissy said smirking.

I was sick of the crap so I walked over to her desk, and punched her.

"Listen you annoying excuse for a human being." I said grabbing her collar. "I am sick of you, and would love to repeatedly punch you in your good for nothing face."

My teacher grabbed me and sent me to the consoler. I walked there stomping my feet. My combat boots, making loud 'thunks' on the white tile flooring. I walked in gave the note and, sat in her office. She smiled at me, and told me to take a sit.

"I haven't seen you in a while." She said happly.

"Yea, I have been all over the place, me and my friends were taking a vacation." I said pulling out a book, from my black veil brides book bag.

"Lovely." She said.

We talked in till next period, so I didn't have to deal with my teacher. The only thing I worried about was Sasori and Deidara. When I meet up with them they seemed okay.

"How was class?" I asked boredly.

"Annoying, un" Deidara replied.

''Great" I said with heavy sarcasm.

~Lunch~

~Topanga's POV~

I sat at the table talking calmly with my friends. School was so boring, and Maranda would not, even look at Sasori, so I figured that her dream had something to do with it. I didn't mention it though. I am not stupid, and bring something like that up means a world of pain. So here we are at lunch nothing interesting to talk about.

~After school~

Ashlen, and Kat were talking about the projects they had to do for science. Since they were in advance. Tobi and I were playing _'Go Fish'. _Sasori and Deidara were arguing over art. Jake and Maranda were working on their math. Shawny, Itachi and Jasmin, were talking about the book they had to read for their writing class. Pein, and Missy were making out. Konan and Raine were talking about God, knows what. Hidan was fighting with Kakuzu. Kisame was yelling at Coal, and Noiami (Uh, I forget how to spell the name. Hope it's right) for some reason.

'Today is pretty normal' I thought.

~Next day~

~Alexis POV~

I woke up next to Kisame and smiled. I could get use to this life. The only thing that made me sad was thinking about them leaving. I shook the thought quickly out of my head. I will not think of that. I told myself sternly. I got out of the bed and went down stairs. About 10 minutes later everyone else was down. Kisame kissed me good morning.

"So why up already?" He asked smirking down at me.

I shrugged. "Boredom"

He chuckled and nodded.

~School first hour~

I keep pinching myself just to stay awake. Would my teacher ever get a life. Not only was he lecturing us on God knows what. We didn't switch classes to day, so this was most likely going to never stop. I passed a not to Kisame.

Bored, he will not shut up~ Alexis.

He read the not then wrote beck.

Itachi could use his sharigan on him. ~ Kisame

I read that then nodded my head. Kisame looked at Itachi and nodded. One second later my teacher was passed out twitching on the floor. I had to say it was a funny sight, so I started laughing. Everyone else aside from the ninja and I were freaking out.

~Lunch~

"My teacher went to the hospital" I said poking at the excuse for food. "Why is school lunch so gross?"

"We know, and it serves him right, for lecturing us on who cares." Maranda said eyeing her food. "I can't answer your question, because I want to know if this is edible."

"Let us not find out" Topanga said shoving her tray away, a disgusted look upon her face.

We all agreed on that. Then us girls started to talk about what to do, because Halloween was coming up. We decided the Akatsuki could go as themselves. Us on the other hand were going to have to make some costumes, because we will not buy any.

~Topanga's POV~

I was going to be a dead female wrestler. Marand was sewing it and keep cursing when ever the needle poked her. Zetsu came in and asked why he smelt blood and Yuki said Maranda may be good at sewing, but not good at keeping her fingers away from needles. Maranda glared. Glad that only I knew what I was being at the moment.

**Me: Okay I think I will stop here. So what do you think. My writing style has changed a little. Oh and if you are wondering where I got my Chucky doll, just ask. Okay, people with OC's in my story. . . . What shall they be for Halloween? Thanks! Don't for get to review and tell me what you think!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Me: New and random style of writing. Tell me what you think.**

She stared at him, and thought sadly about what would happen when he went back to his world. She wanted to know if her and her friends would still be friends. Though the chances were little. They might only be friends, because of the secret they share. When they left, the girls might go their own way. Though they all went to the same school, so they would see each other, excluding Alshlen, and Noami, because they were 18, and might be going to collage.

Her face was wet, and she relised she was crying. She tried to keep her emotions in check, but soon failed. Breaking down into sobs. The blue male woke up and looked at her.

"Alexis, why are you crying?" He asked.

"I'm just, just scared" She stammered out.

"About?" He tried.

"You leaving and me not being friends with the girls."

He wrapped his arms around her and said it would be okay. Even though he wasn't so sure himself.

Sleep was not coming easy for the dirty blonde, and she was becoming impaitent. She turned on her side and began to dig though her bookbag. She found her I-pod and knocked the bag off her bed. Blaring sk8ter Boi she closed her eyes. Though it wasn't helping because she could only think of was pushing him away and for what reason? Finally having enough she got out of bed and stomped off to his room. She hoped she wouldn't chicken out and mark this as a febile attempt.

She knocked on the door.

"Come in" His annoyed voice came.

She opened the door and recived a glare, from the red head sitting at the desk.

"What do you want?" He asked as she shut the door.

"Sorry"

"For what"

"I don't know" She said nervously. "Everything I guess."

"Maranda why didn't you just say that when it happened?" He asked sighing.

"I am not one to appligize."

he chuckled, she smiled and walked over and hugged him. He hugged back and smiled.

Tobi looked at the small sleeping figure next to him. She knew of his other identy as did the other girls. This child was able to bring out a side that he didn't know exsited. He shook his heas and sighed, he mustn't call her a child. Though that is what she was if he did he knew he would feel gulity about how he felt toward her. Right now he was worried about what would happen when they left. He and Pein found a way to get back to their world, though they were waiting a few more weeks. They would leave when the girls were asleep from a jutsu. The brown headed girl rolled over.

"Ma. . . dara" She yawned "Go to sleep"

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you"

"I love you, too"

"Alarm clock. . . going off. . . slam it . . . darn it. . . . someone please turn it off!"

"And the randonest line of the day goes to. . . Jasmin!" Maranda shouted.

"No it's Shawny loves, Itachi." Yuki said.

"Accturaly it is Yuki loves Zetsu" Shawny replied.

"Am I the only one who thinks you are nuts?" Noami asked.

Coal smiled and shook her head. The akatsuki were still getting read to go to the beach. Jake and Ashlen looked up from God knows what and rolled their eyes.

THe beach was deserted, but no one minded. It was safer that way. Once everyone was changed some went for a swim others stayed on land.

"Chicken Fight!" Kat and Ami shouted.

Topanga was on Tobi's shoulders, and Raine got on Konan's. It took ten minutes for Topanga and Tobi to win because ninja's tend to cheat, and use their chakra to stay in place. After about an hour it was getting to cold for everyone so they went home.

"Dude don't forget to make our costums" Ami said to Maranda.

"On it." She said walking off.

She started making Missy's costum which would be a sexy batman. God forbid, she go as anything else. The others were still deciding. Maranda was going as a goth Alice. From Tim Burtons, Alice in Wonder Land.

**Me: Okay so people if I am using your OC, please tell me what they are going to be for Halloween.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Me: Okay so my new and random style was a fail. I really don't know why I changed it. Okay so let's try this again in my style! :P**

~Topanga's POV~

"Death to Harry Potter!" Maranda shouted sewing Ashlens outfit.

She was going as a Harry Potter styled witch, and my lovely sister had to look things up online and is now plotting, God knows why, Harry's death. I wonder what Tobi and Pein were talking about yesterday, but I am not asking. Stupidy is Maranda's job.

"Maranda," Ashlen said becoming inpatient with her, "stop plotting Harry's death, before you sew your finger to the fabric."

"Would, so not be the first time." Missy commented.

"More like the fifth?" Kat asked grinning.

"Okay, shut up!" Maranda shouted "Just because I may or may not be ADD doesn't mean it is my fault."

"Hmm, maybe." I said, giggleing,

"Smarts go first" Shawny said.

"I go last" Jasmin said.

Man, we are an odd group. Now where are the boys? Why are only girls here? Wait, where is Konan? Uhh, why am I the only one who noticed these things? Jake is here, so where is the akatsuki! ?

"Guys where is the Akatsuki?" I asked nervously.

"Um, living room?" Coal asked nervously.

~Maranda's POV~

I stopped sewing and we went on a hunt for the Akatsuki. When I get my hands on the red headed sand nin I am repeatedly slapping him. Ashlen, went with Jake to check outside, and I went searching in the attic. Nothing I went down stairs and all the faces said the same thing. Nothing.

"Basement?" I asked Topanga as she came up.

She shook her head. "Oh God! What if they left?"

"NO!" Ami shook her head violently.

"No, they wouldn't have just left" Kat said stubbernly.

"Guys!" Noami said. "If they did then isn't that a good thing?" 

"What?" We asked.

"We have our lives back!" She said. "No more hiding a secert, and we can live our lives."

"I never got to tell Konan how I felt" Raine shouted.

"I never got to tell hidan how I felt." Kat said.

"Yeah, what about my dare on telling Kakuzu how I felt?" Ami shouted.

"Yea, and forcing Maranda to date Sasori" Topanga shouted.

I glared. "I am right here!"

"What, about me telling Itachi how I felt" Shawny screamed.

"I was going to tell Deidara I liked him!" Jasmin sheirked.

"Okay, okay I get it." Noami said shaking her hands in front of her face. "You girls liked the guys, uh girl in Raine's case, but what can we do? Randomly find a witch carft book and go to their world?"

"Anything is possible" Coal said smirking.

"No!" I said. "We will have to deal with it."

"But, sissy" Topanga said pulling a face that I could not help, that I had to sigh.

"Dude, maybe they had to go" Her lipped started to quiver.

"Or we could be standing right here." We wizzed around and saw the Akatsuki standing there.

"I have the feeling they heard everything we just said." Raine muttered.

"Yes, we did" Pein said.

"Son of a (Beep)" Yuki screamed.

"Holy Batman!" Topanga and I shouted.

"Um, what has batman got to do with this?" Ashlen asked completely clam about the entire situation.

Though we ignored her comment and continue to scream and yell at the Akatsuki. Then we started to throw random things at them, but God forbid us to actually hit one of the ninja.

~Two hours later~

"Okay will you stop throwing things at us!" Hidan shouted.

Yep that's right we have been chucking things at them for two hours. They deserved it and we all know why. Well, we stopped only because my living looked like a tornado went through. Ugh, I sound like my mother! So I sat on the couch and frowned. Yuki was sitting in her emo corner. Topanga was confused, and just didn't care. Kat was fuming and plotting how to kill Hidan. Ami was looking something up on her phone. Raine was no where in site. So now we have a new question where is my cousin! ?

~No one's POV~

Raine was at the park swinging. She was so fustrated, and upset. Maybe it had to do with the fact she was to chicken to tell her feelings to Konan. It pissed her off.

"Hey, are you okay" She looked up and saw Konan standing beside the swing.

She place her feet to the ground and stopped the swing. She forced a smile.

"Yep"

Konan made a face, saying she didn't belive it. Raine sighed and looked down.

"What did you mean, by telling me how you felt?" Konan asked.

Raine's eye twitched, seeing that there was no way out of this. She was praying to God, something would happen so that she wouldn't have to tell. Things like that always happen in movies, so why not real life?

After seeing no magical force was going to beam down and save her, she knew she had to tell.

"Okay, truth be told, I have a crush on you" Raine said the words seeming to sleep out of her mouth.

Konan blinked sorta shocked to hear that. She then smiled. Raine blinked, confused.

"So that's why you are sad?"

"Well yeah"

Konan walked over to her and pressed her lips againest Raine's. At first she was shocked, but then she was happy.


	23. Chapter 23

**Me: For my lovely readers. No! Reason, school. That's it. I have no other reason, but school. **

Maranda's POV

I walked over to Sasori and as I said before. I started to slap him, well I only hit him once then he grabbed my wrist. I looked up at him inncently, then laughed. I saw him smile. Quickly I stopped laughing and looked at the ground.

"Maranda" I looked up and saw Raine and Konan walk in hand in hand.

Insert all girls scream. We all got into a huge circle and were talking all together so I don't know who said what, or what was really said.

The smiling didn't end till late at night when we all doing our own thing. I was laying on my bed staring at the ceiling, looking for some more happy times. Though it is difficult to think of any. I heard my door open and looked up.

Sasori stood there with his arms crossed. He stared at me before coming over and sitting next to me. I sat up confused.

"Am I going to be raped?" I asked.

"No" He said rolling his eyes.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"What is the best memory you ever had?"

He looked at me, and sighed. "I would have to say, before my mother and father died. After that I don't really have any."

"I'm sorry" I said in a small voice.

"Don't be." He said looking at me. "How about you?"

I closed my eyes, and thought back. "I guess it was when I didn't change into someone everyone thought was goth. Though even before that people thought I was a freak."

He looked closely at me and shook his head. I smiled lightly, glad we weren't mad at one another.

"Can I try something?" I asked nervously.

"What?" I knew he didn't understand.

"This" I whispered and then pressed my lips againest his.

Even though it was my first kiss to someone I hardly even knew, it was nice. He was in shock, that was easy to tell. I pulled away my heart racing.

"Maranda," He started. "I 'm sorry."

"What?" Confusion swept over me.

He shook his head, stood up, and left. I frowned, and slapped my forhead for being so stupid.

Sasori's POV

I walked to 'my room', and sighed before leaning againest the door. Why her? Why that child? Why is she so fustrating? Why? Millions of questions filled my mind. I felt like I knew the answers already. It was weird having her kiss me.

"I can't love her" I muttered walking over to the desk and started drawing a new puppet design.

Raine's POV

I smiled at Konan's sleeping figure. Glad I had the courage to tell her. Glad she felt the same. Most of all I am glad no one cares. I closed my eyes and felt Konan's arms around me.

"Go to sleep" She muttered.

I smilied. "fine"

Tobi's POV

I sighed, this was the second night in a row that I felt this way. I just didn't know what to do. Leaving her with out a goodbye would just upset her. Why is she the only one I ever met who was able to make me fell like this? Was it because she didn't care about who I was? Was it because she was so sturbborn when it came to certin things? I don't know, but right now I find it best not to know.

~Next day~ No one's POV

The Akatsuki were holding a secert meeting and the non-akatsuki members decided to do whatever. So the whole morning was spent as such.

7:00 am: Eat breakfast, talk about costumes. Fight over colors of said costumes.

8:00 am: Help make costumes. Laugh as other stab fingers with needles.

9:00 am: Wonder what to do. Talk about the Akatsuki. Bug Ashlen and Jake about if they would get married and have babies. Get slapped for said questions.

10:00 am: Karokei Watch TV. Fight over what to watch. Go on computers cellphones, etc.

11:00 am: Sit around and talk about life. Wonder about collage. Wait for life to stop being weird.

12:00 am: Losing minds with nothing to do.

So that was their morning and none of them found it very fun. Everyone soon relised something. That something was, the Akatsuki would be leaving soon. The only thing was they did not know how soon. Only the Akatsuki did.

**Me: Dun Dun! How many more chapters till I decide to send them away. All I can tell you is I never think I will have the heart to end this story. It is the most liked out of all of them.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Me:I think the end chapter will be put up the same day as the first chapter was put up! No OC's were harmed in the making of this chapter. Just kidding!**

Yuki's POV

Something poked my face. I shooed them away. Needing my sleep, and everyone knows not to mess with my sleep. Then something weird happens. Lips met mine in a kiss, and I sit up with a 'WTF' look. Zetsu stands over, okay kinda like looms over me watching my reaction. That's when I screamed bloody murder. I mean it, whoever the hell busted my door down, was like in the FBI or something. Okay so it was a ninja, but shot me that was my first thought.

"What the hell! ?" Hidan shouted.

"I was raped." I bluntly stated "By Zetsu"

"Raped?" Zetsu asked.

"Kidding" I said quickly raising my hands in front of my face. "He kissed me."

Maranda and Shawny grinned as if this were their plan or something, but after second thought I knew it was.

"Sorry" Zetsu said. "It's just I like you"

I fainted.

Shawny's POV

I looked at her with a blank expression.

"Don't start that anime sweat drop look" Topanga said rubbing her neck.

Maranda was just standing there shaking her head. That was a first. Missy was poking Yuki like she was a dead body. Raine, and Konan were trying and may I say failing at putting the door back. Zetsu raised an eyebrow at me and I shrugged.

"Maranda, wake her up!" Ami shouted. "She looks dead!"

Maranda rolled her eyes and screamed louder then I am sure humanly possible. Yuki shot up like a rocket and slapped her. Maranda rubbed her face and frowned. Though no fighting happened, she did send a death glare to Ami, and Yuki.

"Okaay" We all said.

~Later that same day~

All the non-akatsuki members, were in the living room watching _World's dumbest. _The akatsuki were having another one of their God forsaken meetings. Yuki's eye twicted. She got up and turned to face us.

"Why?" She said.

"Insert what are you talking about looks" Kat said.

"Every other time they had meetings, we were aloud to go with." She started, we all knew a rant was coming. "Why is it that this time we can't? Have you ever thought they were sneaking off to other people? Though that islike unlikely, but still. So why this time? Why? WHY! ?"

No one answered instead we all bowed our heads in thought. Yuki sat down. The silence was deadly, and no one was going to break it. No one wanted to, because it felt oddly comfetable.

Pein's POV

I stood before my members. We had been deccusing our departer, but we had stopped. We were leaving today. The others would not suspect a thing, untill they read the note we had written for them.

"Leader-sama, we are ready" They all said.

I stood there for a second not saying a thing. "Okay let us leave this horrid place."

No one's POV

Deidara bowed his head and made his hand signs.

"Good-bye, Jasmin." he wispered quietly.

Un-noticed by anyone Tobi bit his lip.

"I love you, Topanga" He whispered to himself.

Konan quitely said. "I'll miss you Raine."

Pein frowned and whispered toward the living room. "Goodbye Missy"

Sasori muttered. "Goodbye, Maranda."

"I'll miss you, Shawny" Itachi muttered so quitely no one qould never would heard him.

"Goodbye , Kat" Hidan muttered.

"Goodbye, my sweet Alexis" Kisame whispered.

"You were better then money, Ami" Kazuku whispered.

"Goodbye, Yuki" Zetsu whipered.

There was a flash of light and they were gone.

~In the living room~

A bright flash of light from the back room had everyone running in every direction. Then like something you would see on _Scooby Doo _They hit each other. For several seconds they sat there moaning. Then they ran for the back room. When they got there the only thing there were the chairs the table and a note.

Jake walked over and picked it up. Reading it aloud he watch everyone's faces change.

_We found a jutsu to allow us to go back to our world. We left while you would not suspect. It may seem as though an inconvince to all of you,_

_but we do not belong here. You must under stand that. Please do not feel any sadness for out departer. We know you are all brave enough_

_too hold off any emotions you do not want to feel. Goodbye to you all. We hope you live good lives. _

_~Akatsuki_

He set it down, and looked at the grim faces of everyone.

"Well" Shawny said. "We have our lives back.

"Yea, and you guys can go back to living at you houses." Jasmin said.

"Yea!" Maranda said forcing a smile.

"So uh, I think you should go pack up." Topanga said.

"Yeah, your right" Everyone said.

~Later that night.~

Shawny came in the living room with vinella ice cream, Maranda followed with a bowl of cookie dough, and Topanga followed with two 2 litters of root beer. Jasmin was putting in a horror movie.

"Feels like a normal Saturday night" Maranda said setting the bowl on the coffee table and plopping down on the couch watching her legs fly in the air then fall to the floor.

Topanga set the soda down and jumped on the couch, before repling. "Yep. Like they never came"

Shanwy came in from getting for spoons. "Yea and after tonight it will be nothing, but a dream"

"And we will never remember the pain"Jasmin commented sitting down.

They turned the movie on and knew that it would never be that way.

**Me: READ THIS! ! ! This is not the last chapter hell no!**


	25. Sequel

**Me: Don't fret! I am still writing.**

No one's POV.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Slam.

Annoyed the teen finally awoke. She glared at the alarm clock, as though it was an enemy.

"For Gods sake!" She yelled. "Mum, I told you I am not going!"

Her door opened and a woman with brown hair and tan skin came in shaking her head. "Well, the least you and your sister could do is kiss us goodbye."

The dirty-blonde teen rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Sorry." She muttered. "I'll be down stairs in a few."

Once she was alone she got out of bed, and walked to her dresser. Pulling out a purple tank-top and dark purple jacket. She then pulled out black skinny jeans from her closet. After quickly dressing she pulled a notebook out from under her bed and wrote in it.

_Date: To tired to know_

_So 'rents and sibs (Not T-chan) are leaving for Paris. Of course T-chan and I are staying home. _

_We are use to them leaving us. Scary use to it. I have decided to finally email somepeople. T-chan said_

_we should wait till after noon. I agreed with her because it is the week end. So we are setting everything up _

_once the 'rents leave. Well gotta go say bye._

She closed the book set it down and walked down stairs. She saw her younger brown haired sister. She was wearing a blue shirt with blue jeans. She knew both of them were bare footed.

~Noon~

The browned haired childed as most would say looked up from her computer. The time had come, for her sister to send the emails. She looked at her and nodded. There was a ping and both girls grinned.

"Yay Maranda!" Topanga screamed. "I can't wait to see them again!"

Maranda was grinning so much "I know!"

~Next day~

Topanga's POV

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

Slam.

Wait, knock? What about the beep. What did I just hit? Knock. Door, that's it. I sat up confused by my thoughts, but non the less ran down stairs to the front door. Of course at five in the morning you would be careful while answering the door. So I slipped in the kitchen first and pulled out a knife. I turned it in my hand, and grinned. I made my way to the door and heard a hum of voices. I opened the door, with the knife behind my back.

Sadly instead of seeing some crazied killer it was Ashlen and Jake. I dropped the knife and tackled them.

"Gah!" They shouted as we tumbled into the grass.

"I can't belive you came!" I shouted hugging the life out of both of them.

"Yes, we can tell" Jake started. "but stop squeezing the life out of two vampires"

"Wait" I said standing up. "Ashlen is a vampire?"

"Yes." She said. "He finally changed me."

"Cool" I said.

We walked inside to see Maranda staring at the knife with little intrest.

"I thought you died." She said sadly. "Why couldn't it have come true."

I pulled a face.

"Hey" Jake and Ashlen said.

We talked till around seven when everyone else came. They all suffered the same fate of getting the life sucked out of them.

~Later that day~

No one's POV

"So?" Shawny started. "Why did it take a year for you guys to ask to hang out?"

"Because a year ago we were left from the Akatsuki?" Missy asked.

"Yes!" Maranda said.

Topanga grinned. "And because we missed you guys"

Seeming satisfied the questions stopped.

~Night~

Everyone was sitting in the living room watching a horror movie. Just when the killer was going to be stopped a flash of light came.

**Me: Cliffy! Haha. What is going to happen my lovely readers?**


	26. Chapter 26

**me:Okay if "mrbunnyman" or whatever gets the chance to read this. First it's not confusing to my readers one bit. Second it was a time skip, she was scared at night, but come morning she was ready for some damage. So there if it confuses you pisses you off or whatever. Then stop reading my story and don't comment. Okay. I'm done. Oh and A Vampire Stole my Heart, I'm guessing Jake and Ashlen can fly.**

Maranda's POV.

Bright lights are not cool. First they temperaly blind you. Second they are normaly car head lights killing you. Well it would have been better, then what happen to us. We were being dragged into the light and might I add thinking we were going to die. Then it was gone. The air was cold and hung around us. We felt like we were falling and we were. Everyone, but Ashlen, and Jake, seeing as they can fly, fell into a huge pile of snow. We started laughing even though it was freezing cold.

"Dude." Missy shouted, "Where are we?"

"Narnia?" I asked.

"More like Naruto" Ami said. "Look"

Standing up, or in Jake and Ashlen's case floted down, we looked though the trees she was pointing at and saw a ninja fighting another ninja, but on closer inspection we saw Itachi. Then a shadow cast over us, because someone was looming.

"Hey, Itachi come here" The loomer said.

We didn't move are look around from were we were. Fear started to take over. What if they didn't remember us, and killed us. Itachi was over here before I could say Hell.

"What Kisame?" He asked in his as Shanwy would say smexy voice.

"I think we need to tell leader-sama some little kids like playing with in other dimesions." Kisame replied.

Alexis glanced back and a grinned came to her face. Next thing we know fish face is in the snow. Getting his head hugged off.

"Uhh, there is so much awkward right here." I said making huge circles with my hands.

"Come" Itachi said walking off with Kisame following.

We looked at one another confused, then followed. We got to a tunnel type thing. For some reason unknown to God we all said the same thing together.

"This is how horror movies start"

Kisame was talking with Alexis and didn't notice. Itachi for some magical force, was kinda talking to Shanwy. The rest of us were having our own conversations. Then we got to a light. The gates of Hell. was my first thought. Then Sasori came out since we were hiding in the shadows he didn't notice.

"Was the mission a succes?"

"Yes" Itachi and Kisame both answered.

"Leader-sama, said strong chakra was near, and we are to find it"

My hand twitch it had been a whole year since I tried to slap him. I glanced at Itachi and Kisame and finding it safe, I snuck closer to Sasori. Gymnastics helped, because I was light then most 14 year olds, and was able to stay quite. I got behind him and hit him hard on the head. He turned around with a kunai and stopped. He looked at as though I was a ghost.

"Sasori-kun" I said in a whiny voice holding back a laugh. "You act like you've seen a ghost"

"Why?" He asked looking at Itachi and Kisame. "Is this child here?"

"They just fell from the heavens" Kisame said.

"Yea" My friends piped in. "Literlly"

Sasori rolled his eyes. We got into the base and started to talk with everyone else.

~Time skip~

I sat in Sasori's room swinging my legs from his bed. Since he never slept I got to use his room. He was making a puppet. I walked over, and grinned.

"Remeber" I said, he looked at me. "That one night you came in my room?"

"Maranda" He said "Don't start"

"Sasori!" I practilly shouted. "A year ago, I was just a little kid. I am not anymore so tell me, why?"

"Maranda" He said this time looking at me. "You need to stop"

"Why should I?"

He shook his head. "You are still the kid you were a year ago."

Tears filled my eyes, I had no idea wheather to be mad or sad. Was I still a child?

Topanga's POV

I snuggled close to Tobi/Madra. He held me in his arms, and I was in heaven. Kissing my forehead he sat up.

"Tobi" I whined.

"Now now." He said in his dark voice. "I need to do something, but I will be right back."

I frowned, "Meany"

Tobi's POV.

I chuckled at Topanga. So sweet. Once I left the room, I walked to Sasori's room. Before I could open the door Maranda came bursting out. I grabbed her arm and dragged her to the training room. No one would be here this late.

"What?" She yelled.

"I was just going to tell you I am taking it a step further with Topanga."

"What the hell are you talking about"

I didn't say anything, but I did knock her out. I walked back to my room.

"Tobi!" Topanga said hugging me.

I pushed her onto the bed, she gasped.

"What's a matter?" I asked whispering in her ear while taking off my mask.

I started taking off her shirt-

**Me:Being a jerk and cliffhanging it.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Me: My younger sister said we need to explore Sasori's mind. Then we can get back to tobi and topanga. **

Sasori's POV

I walked out of my room to find Maranda. She shouldn't be wondering around the base, it is a maze intill you get use to it. I decided to look in the training room. I found her asleep on the floor. I walked over and shook her.

"Brat" I said. "Get up"

She opened her eyes and looked around. "Where am I"

"The training room" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Where's Tobi!" She shouted jumping up.

"His room" 

Just as she was about to bolt out of the room, I caught her arm. I decided that whatever was happening I should know. She struggled weakly to get out of my grip. Why can't she just be calm like some of her other friends. Though most of them are not calm at all.

"Let go!" She shouted.

"Maranda" I said tighting my grip on her arm. "Listen to me. Why is it so important?"

She stopped and looked me in the eye. "I can't tell you."

Tobi's POV

I stopped and chuckled letting Topanga up. She poked my face.

"Total darsh!: She said. "I thought you were going to rape me."

I smilied and wrapped my arms around her. "Your sister did to."

"She is going to kill you."

Topanga kissed my lips before yawning. "Time for some sleep" I said.

We got under the covers and fell fast asleep.

Itachi's POV

I looked at Shawny who had taken an interest in my saword. She picked it up then looked at me.

"Did you kill your clan with this?"

"Yes"

"Yikes. I'll not be near that" She muttered putting it back and walking away from it.

She walked over to me, and looked at the scroll I was reading. By the look on her face I could tell she had no idea what it said. Sevreal seconds later she was laying on my bed trying to sleep. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"We need sleep" She muttered.

"Ninja's do not need as much sleep as you" I said.

She sat up. Quickly grabbing my arm she tried to pull me to the bed. I stood up and followed. I layed down with her next to me. After awhile I knew she was asleep. I sat up and was getting ready to tell Kisame of our next mission. Before I left I walked over to Shawny. Quickly placed a kiss on her lips, and was gone.

Shawny's POV

I'm not a deep sleeper. Never have been, never will. I lay there in the mists of sleep and someone kisses me. I knew it was Itachi. Once he left I sat up and touched my lips. That banshee kissed me. Well when he gets back I am going to talk to him about this.

He came back sevrel minutes later and looked at me.

"Why the hell did you kiss me?" I pretty much shouted.

He was calm as ever. "I do as a please."

"I am going to kill you!" I jumped off the bed and tried to punch him.

He caught my arm, and kissed me again. This time it was sweet and I kissed back. He pushed me onto the bed, and then stopped.

"Leader-sama is not going to like this." He said.

"I think his a little busy." I muttered kissing him again.

Deidara's POV

Jasmin was looking at my clay sculpers and kept saying how she wanted to learn. I rolled my eyes. She walked over then looked me in the eyes. I was confused untill she was centimeters from my face.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"This" She said grinning.

She pressed her lips againest mine, instead of me pulling back I kissed back. It then turned into a make-out session.

~30 mins later~

Me and Jasmin layed on my bed breathless. The make-out session had been so wonderful. She was falling asleep, and I gently kissed her forehead. She smilied and hugged me.

Pein's POV

I held Missy gently in my arms glad to be with her again. When she came I was shocked. Missy had glomped me and i worried that she would kill me. Her hugs are a lether weapon. I kissed her lips, as she stirred in her sleep. I never wanted this moment to end.

**Me: Going to end the chapter here. Cause I am tired.**


	28. Chapter 28

Maranda's POV

Even with his killer grib on my arm I still needed to make sure Madara didn't try anthing on my sis. I continued to struggle. If he was trying to get me to beg he was in for a shock. I didn't do that now. I am a teenager who is too old for their age. He wasn't even trying. Finally I had enough.

"Let go!" I shouted hating myself for giving up. "Let go already!"

One moment he let go of my arm the next he has my shoulders.

"Maranda," He said as I bit my lip. "Just tell me."

I shook my head tears stinging my eyes. I guess I still was the weak little girl who tried so hard to be brave.

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Cause I am scared." I said quitely.

His hands are off my shoulders and he is just staring at me like I had grown a second head. I mean come on I owned a _'Chucky' _doll. Loved horror movies. Fight with people two times my size, and loved climbing as high as possible in trees. Now hearing me being scared was like saying Shawny was weak a a leaf.

"You know," I looked at him. "You are always so diffrent. Always trying to find out how to annoy people. And how to find out what makes me tick."

"Yea because if I get scared it won't show."

He touched my cheek, and I bit my lip again. He leaned in close enough for me to feel his breath, and then just everyone else came in.

Topanga's POV

We walked into the training room to find Maranda and Sasori. We found them about to kiss.

"Holy Mother of everything good and holy!" Noami shouted backing up.

Maranda pulled away from him shaking slightly. She had the look on her face that meant she would explain later.

Pein raised an eyebrow. "What was going on?"

Sasori with a blank face stated simply. "We were training."

"You were going to kiss her!" hidan shouted.

"No. You just had mistaken it for that"

"ia that why you are breath hard?" Jake asked.

"Yea, and dude that sounded wrong in more then one way." Maranda said laughing along with everyone who understood.

Missy's POV

I sat in bed waiting for Pein they were having a meeting and I was bored. Finally having enough. I walked out and went to find my friends. When I got to TObi's room. They were all there playing truth or dare. I joined in.

"Okay." Raine said. "Missy, Truth or dare."

"Truth" I said knowing better then to choose dare with my friends.

"Would you lose 'it' to Pein?" Raine asked.

"Totally" I said grinning like a fool.

"Then do it!" They shouted making me fall off the bed.

"Epic fail" Maranda muttered.

We continued to play untill the akatsuki had finshed their meeting. Then we went to our respected rooms.

"Okay, what was with the random meeting?" I asked as sweetly as possible.

"It was nothing" Pein replied.

I frowned, noticing this he kissed my lips and told me not to worry.

Ami's POV

I sat in Kakuzu's room and watched him count money. Sure I felt weird being in the room with the guy I liked, but he didn't know. So I felt safe and unsafe at the same time if that is even possible which it most likely is not.

"Kazuku" I said he looked at me. "Why did you guys leave?"

He blinked then understood my question. "We did not belong there. Just as you do not belong here, but since we haven't seen you in a year we are letting you stay, but not for ever."

He added the last part when he saw the look on my face. "Fine. Wanna know something?"

"What?" He asked going back to his money.

I got behind his ear, and whispered. "I like you alot"

Coins, and dollars went in ever which way direction. I jumped back and cupped a hand over my mouth to keep from laughing.

"Ami"Kazuku said, at first I thought he was mad. "Come here."

I did as told with no complents. Then he kissed me. I melted into the kiss. My knees buckled and he warpped his arms around my waist.

Maranda's POV

Sasori came back into his room and looked at me. I didn't mention what had happened early. He walked over and looked at me.

"I think I need to finsh what I started." He said.

Before I could answer he kissed me full on the lips. I kissed back, then we seperated. I grinned and he gave a small smile.

~Next day~

No one's POV

None of the girls could sit still. They were talking about the night and when they asked Maranda about what happened and she told it was squealing all day. All the girls were with their respected guy, or girl in Raine's case. They trained talked, just did anyhting they could think of. Without people getting seriously injured. Because no one wanted that. By dinner all the girls were about to pass out and could barely eat because whenever they looked at one another they started to laugh like no tomorrow. Finally when they were all calm they went to talk in private.

"So, now what?" Ashlen asked badly wanting to go and talk with Jake about God knows what.

"Are you prego?" Alexis asked boredly she had in the past year become a bit more mellow, but none the less still loud and crazy.

"What! ?" Ashlen asked about to pass out. "Why would I be that?"

"I have no clue. " Alexis said giggling.

Soon the room was filled with laughter of the girls. They were glad to be in each others presences once again. For the first three months after the Akatsuki left they stayed in touch. Talking to each other about the secret they shared had been the easiest thing to do. Raine was always gone with modeling. Ashlen and Jake went to Arizona. Noami went back to being a DJ and was always away from Ohio. Shawny moved to a diffrent state, as did Jasmin. Yuki was put into foster care again. Coal's family moved because of a robbery. Kat went to milatry school. Ami was stuck in a privte school. Missy moved to Germany. Which had been an epic failure because she didn't know German. Alexis moved to Paris with her mother after her parents diverced. Jenny had moved before the Akatsuki left. **(A/N: I am sorry to Jenny's creater. I forgot, with all the other OC's but she is back! I am and Epic failure) **Maranda and Topanga never left the comfort of Ohio.

So that is what happened after the Akatsuki left.

Jenny grinned and laughed as they started telling her about what she missed since she moved before the akatsuki left. She was glad everyone was with they lover boys. She told them about her boyfriend back in the real world. How she pretty much kicked his ass, when he said girls were weak. She proved him wrong. Then after that he asked her on a date and they started dating.

"Guys" She said "I am going to ask to be sent home"

"What why?" They all asked they hadn't seen her in 20 months.

"I want to be with my BF." She said.

They understood, and then later that night she was taking back to her world.

Alexis POV

I smilied and told Kisame how glad I was to be back with him. Even though he knew. He kissed my forehead and then I feel asleep.

Ashlen's POV

I was still at a slight shock for being asked if I was pregnet. They are insane. Jake said we would never do thoughs things till we are married. I told him and he smilied.

"Well they are slightly insane"

"Like being a vampire isn't." My voice dropped a little.

Jake's smile fell, and he gave me that look. It was the look that said it was my choose even if I regreted it sometimes.

"Ashlen" He said hugging me. "Sometimes I wish I didn't change you."

"If you didn't then we wouldn't be together forever." I said before he kissed me.

Before I fell asleep that night I hoped we would be married soon.

**Me: What did yoou think. Love it? Hate it? Don't give a shit? **


	29. Chapter 29

Me: I wrote this in clase. I am also taking requests, for chapters. So ask!

Maranda's POV

I glanced around the hallway, then sprinted down it. If Sasori found out what me and my friends were doing I would be dead. Death by your boyfriend weird. Once I was at Jake and Ashlen's door I relaxed. Sadly Sasori came by. I hid the bag behind my back.

"Maranda, what are you doing?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, Sasori-kun." I said kissing his cheek.

He looked at me, and shook his head. I grinned and stepped back. Once he was gone I went in. Ashlen was looking ready to pee. Shawny was picking up water bottels. Topanga and Missy were playing poker. Kat, Alexis, and Coal were, God knows why, singing the 'Campfire Song' off 'Spongebob'. Noami grabbed the bag and took out the box.

"Even ninja need tests" Jake said looking at her face.

She handed it to Ashlen and said something about how unnatrual it was to peeing on sticks. We waited two minutes and Ashlen came out looking ready for murder. It felt as so time its self had stopped. Then Ashlen screamed.

Now let me tell you, the moment that scream left her mouth, I dove for the bed. Which I hid under. Including Shanwy, Topanga, Missy, Jasmin, Noami, Raine, Coal, Kat, and Alexis. We cowarded under the bed like we were little kids, and we broke a vase.

I looked out and saw all the Akatsuki members standing there. Sasori saw me and motioned for me to come over. I crawled out from under the bed and walked over and looked up at him.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "What happened?"

I whispered back. "Ashlen + Jake = Baby."

He nodded understanding what I was saying. Once everyone understood what was going on. An awkward silence filled the air. Anyother time we would have said a guy baby was born, but we did not this time. Everyone was staring at them. Ashlen was blushing, and Jake looked nervous.

I tugged on Sasori's sleeve and motioned to the door. He took my hand and we walked out.

"What will leader-sama do to them?" I asked.

He looked at me closely. "I do not know."

I bit my lip as fear made my stomach drop. Would Madara kill them?

Topanga's POV

I sat in Tobi's room and decided to ask the question. Though I didn't know if he would go all Madara on me. He was reading a scroll and writing down infomation. My eye twitched out of nervousness. (A/N: I know it is not a word.) Then I took a deep breath.

"Madara?"

Since he wasn't wearing his mask, when he looked up I saw his shocked expression. I never called him that unless I was worried about something. He walked over to me and sat down, pulling me onto his lap.

"Now Topanga," he said. "why are you calling me my real name?"

"Cause, you can't kill them" I blurted out.

His hands tighted from where they were on my hips. I whimpered slightly. He wasn't saying anything so, i knew he was mad.

"Madara, are you okay?" I asked quietly.

He just took me off his lap and went back to his work. I bit my lip to hold back the tears. Wiping my eyes, I grabbed a book and started reading.

It had been about thirty minutes when he spoke. "Topanga, come here."

I did what I was told and walked over. Though I was still afraid he was mad. Once over there he looked at me and sighed. He pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I am sorry. You know not to blurt out such questions."

"I know. It was an accident. but Madara please, don't kill them." I said twisting around to face him.

He looked me in the eyes. "It is dangerous for a child to stay here."

I layed my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. "We'll think of something."

He chuckled. "Who's the we?"

"Why it's me and my friends of course." I said sitting up and looking at him.

He placed a kiss on my lips. "I was worried you'd say that."

Ashlen's POV

I sat on the bed and holding Jake's hand. We both knew that the Akatsuki would not allow a baby to stay here. A meeting was being held with all non-akatsuki members. Jake and I the leaders.

"An abortion is always an option." Missy said.

Of course that brought up a lot of yelling about how it was wrong, it was like murder, and so on, and so forth.

"They could return to out world." Jasmin said looking at us dead on.

"We can't. Who will make sure you stay out of trouble?" I asked.

All fingers pointed to Noami. She nodded her head approvingly. To me none of these opitions seemed to be the right one. Till Alexis spoke up.

"You could always, you know, send the baby back to our world and your parents could watch it till we all returned."

We all started a quiet conversation over this. Then I looked at everyone and told them Jake and I would have to talk this over. Once everyone was gone I looked at him.

"Do you like the idea?"

He smilied. "I do. It would be better for our child if he or she grew up in our world. We also have diffrent powers here, so we don't know how that will react with the baby."

I nodded thinking about our new ability to fly. "So it's settled."

He kissed me and nodded. Later that evening when we were eating dinner we told everyone the plan. pein said it was a good idea and it would be for the best.

No one's POV

It had been nine days since they found out about the baby. Though no one was quite prepared for what was about to happen on this rainy day in november.

Everyone was in the living room. The boys were playing poker, and the girls were talking about baby names. All of a sudden, Ashlen screamed in pain.

Konan who was right next to her, gently took her shoulders and told her to lay down. jake rushed over to her asking what was wrong.

Kakuzu, the doctor of the Akatsuki, gave her a quick look over, then gave the news. "She is having the baby."

"Uh, hello!" Maranda screamed. "9 months, I emphize it, months! 9 months for a baby to come!"

Pein looked at her and calmly said, "It maybe because she is a vampire in a diffrent world."

Everyone watched in horror as Konan, Jake, Noami, and Raine delivered the baby.

Me: Again written in school. And I am taking requets for chapters, so ask!


	30. Chapter 30

Me: Yet another chapter written in school.

Maranda's POV

I stared at the little bundle of balnkets. It was a vampire baby. Though now we faced another problem.

"If you touch my baby I'll kill you"

I made a face, Ashlenwas not giving up her baby. I stood in the doorway to the kitchen, watching as Ashlen gave the little baby girl to Jake and attacked Hidan. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a frying pan.

I came back in and Ashlen was sucking Hidan's blood with him about to chop her head off. I hit them both in one swinging knocking them out. They hit the ground with a thump.

Alexis looked worried. "Are they okay? Is it safe for a person to knock out someone who just had a baby?"

Kisame wrapped a shoulder around her shoulders. "Hidan will be fine. And most likely not."

Sasori looked at me, and shook his head. Tobi and Pein were having some sorta silent confersation. I sighed and knocked Tobi out with the frying pan. For the next thirty minutes or so we tried to awaken the three knocked out people.

Though when we woke up Hidan he was crusing like crazy. The little vampire baby started howling like banshe, which awoke Ashlen. Who in turn of waking up manged to give a kick to Tobi. Who shot up and almost went Madara on her. Topanga calmed him down, as we watched Ashlen hushed the baby.

"She is hungry" She said calmly.

"Well go give your bloody milk to her in your room" I said.

Jake looked at me raising an eyebrow. "How do you know her milk is bloody."

"I say bloody to almost everything. And bro that's nasty" I said matter-of-factly.

He looked at me and shook his head. "Well Ashlen and I also need to eat."

I rolled my eyes. "Drink Hidan's blood he is immortal"

Ashlen who was walking off called. "I already feed before Maranda knocked me out."

So in the end Jake grank Hidan's blood and we played poker while Ashlen feed Lela, the vampire baby, with bloody milk.

Madara's POV

Three days ago after Ashlen had the baby she said she would not give it up. Pein and I had gotten them in a room where we explained we would kill the child. Ashlen and Jake threatened to go all badass vampire on us if we tried.

So now I sat in my room plotting on sending them back to their world. All of sudden my door burst open with a hyper Topanga standing there. I only glanced up, then continued to work. She closed the door and started hopping on the bed. Then she said something so loudly that it made my blood run cold.

"Tobi is Madara Uchiha."

I whipped around and relised she was not hyper, but drunk. I watched as she fell on the bed in a giggling heap.

"Topanga" I said walking over to her. "What happened?"

"Nothing" She said still giggling. "me, Hidan, and Missy were playing a game and whenever we lost we had to drink a bottle of sake. Me and Missy lost fifteen times."

I stared in horror, she was only twelve years old. She shouldn't drink. Hidan was going to die if I got my hands on his drunk ass. Though I knew now was not the time to worry about that. Topanga was, who I needed to worry about.

I took her by the shoulders and forced her to lay down. She started protesting. I ignored her untill she was under the covers.

"Goodnight" I said stiffly.

"I want a kiss" She said sitting up.

I sighed, the moment I kissed her though she grabbed the colar of my shirt and pulled me on the bed. Then she sat on my stomach. I stared at her in shock.

"Topanga, I love you, but get off." I said after regaining my composer.

"Nope" She said shaking her head and crossing her arms over her chest.

"What do you want?" I said fustrated.

Her pink tinted cheeks puffed out into a pout when she heard my tone. Though it only lasted a few seconds. She leaned over to my ear and whispered what she wanted. I shivered slightly. She shouldn't have said that. Now a side of me I never wanted to show Topanga wanted to come out. She was watching my face. I leaned up and kissed her. Then i flipped her so I was on top.

I started kissing her neck and jaw. She giggled and tugged at my shirt. I took it off, then took off hers. I kissed down her stomach till I got to her pants. Then I went back to her lips.

I was starting to turn into my old self, but when she started to unbotten my pants I remembered, that I didn't want her to see me like this. I stopped her and looked in her eyes.

"No" I said. "Not right now."

She pouted but listened. I helped her put her shirt on then she went to sleep. I sighed and went back to work. After about thirty minutes later I went to sleep.


	31. Chapter 31

**Me: Up untill the first chapter of Topanga's POV, was worked on in school. Also I did not work during class, but durning study hall. Pein, and Kat's POV, were ideas from sasunarufan101**

Pein's POV

I had just gotten out of the shower when a fairly drunk Missy came into my room. It was easy to tell because her cheeks were tinted pink and she could hardly stand on her own two feet. She walked over to the bed and colasped on it. Giggling as though her life depended on it. I sighed and watched her, hoping she would leave so I could dress. Though when she saw me in a towel, a mischevous grin spread across her face, i raised an eyebrow.

"Missy, what are you thinking?" I asked stepping back as she when she came towards me.

"Well I was thinking. THat we could. Oh I don't know. Do something." She said her words slurring slighty.

I stopped and blinked. Missy was the voiolent don't care about anything girl, but I knew was she going to wait till marrige before doing anything like that. Now I wanted to know, who got Missy drunk so I could maim them where they stand. Though I had a feeling it was Hidan. I still wanted to wanted to make sure so I asked Missy what happened. She said her Topanga, and Hidan were playing a drinking game. I stared at her wondering if she knew she was under age.

She giggled again and fall on the floor. "You know, I love face. It's just so. . . so. . periced."

"Periced?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yesh!" She said sitting up. "There are so many pericing"

Then she proceded to stand up and kiss me. The smell of sake was strong. Now I was corious as to how much she drank. It accoured to me that Madara was probaly dealing witha drunk Topanga. Well since he was trying to protect her, I may lose a member. Once Missy stopped kissing me I held her up with one arm around her waist. When she was drunk I noted that she seemed so much helpless. Where as sober Missy would scare shinobi just with something sharp.

She smilied slightly before passing out. She and her friends may be lightweights like Hidan, Madara, Deidara, and Kisame. I layed her in bed. After dressing I went to sleep to.

Kat's POV

Ihad just finshed talking with Konan about vaction plans, and I was exsassted. I almost deicided to trudge, up to Hidan's room. Though that would be a horrible image. So I walked up the stairs like a normal person. I opened the door, and blinked then my eyes went wide. Hidan was lying in bed naked with only a blanket cover his manly bits. I quickly closed the door and got ready to yell at him. Then I noticed he was drunk.

"Hidan, why were you drinking?" I asked walking to his desk and sitting down.

"I. . . I was playing a drinking game with. . . Topanga. . . and Missy." He said slurring his words.

"I have nothing to say." I muttered.

Helooked at me then stood up. I sheilded my eyes. Then hollared at him to at him to have the desenty to cover up his family jewals before I kicked them. he ignored me and pulled me into his arms. I struggled to get out.

"Now, Kat-chan" He said in a whiny voice. "I thought you loved me."

I sighed and looked him in the eyes. "I do, but I don't want to do this, Hidan"

I kissed my lips. "But I want to."

I looked at him then kissed him. He backed up till we were on his bed. He tugged at my shirt, and I took it off. He grinned as he looked at my chest. My cheeks turned red and I started to feel selfconcious. Before I could grab my shirt back he threw it across the room. Hidan looked so much more serious when he was drunk then sober. He looked at me closely then said calmly.

"I'll be careful"

Now I am not stupid. Plus I will not doing anything like that till I am ready. Mentally and physicaly. So I grabbed a book off the night stand and knocked him out. I stood up and sighed. I just knocked out my boyfriend, great now I am Maranda. I walked off to the living room where I decided to sleep. Glad for a moments peace.

Topanga's POV

I sat up with a pounding headach. I could only could remember bits of last night. Like coming in Tobi's room, jumping on the bed, and kissing him. He was still sleeping, but I shook him awake. He was not getting up and I was getting fustrated. I mean what ninja takes forever to wake up?

"Tobi, get up."

Nothing

"Marada get your ass up"

Nothing.

"I'm being raped"

That got him up. He looked at me and stared. "Do you remember last night."

"Not really." I said shaking my head.

He just nodded and I smilied. "Don't ever drink again"

I nodded and hugged him. Glad he wasn't mad at me.

Missy's POV

I sat up to Pein laying beside me. I already knew he was up. Not hard to tell. Once he looked at me I was slightly worried.

"What the hell happened last night?" I asked.

He told me, and my face burned red. I wanted to do _it _with him. Well atleast I passed out. Though I wouldn't have minded seeing Pein in a towel. He saw that look on my face an raised an eyebrow.

"Don't fantise about me naked."

"It was you in a towel. So I win"

I was kissed, because of my awesome way.

Hidan's POV

I woke up ass naked. Kat came in an raised an eyebrow.

"Since you are sober, get dressed."

I smirked and stood up, walking around. You know you like what you see, baby."

"Want to keep being a man?"

I laughed a grabbed my boxers. Though I wondered what happened last night. Once I asked I was glad we didn't do anything. Jashin-sama would have been pissed. He is not pissed at me for loving Kat, because of all my sacrifies. She sighed and said everyone else was asleep.

**Me:Yeah, what the hell? This was weird and had like no plot to it.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Me: School sucks.**

Shanwy's POV

Twitch. Twitch. Twitch.

Slap.

I was standing over the unconcious body of Yuki. Not only had she annoyed me to no end, but she got ninja to spot us. When I say us, I mean my friends, not the Akatsuki or Jake and Ashlen. The five ninja that were surranding us stared in horror. Topanga and others were just looking at the body as though this was natrual. Though it kinda was. I glanced up and caught sight of there figures in the shawdow of trees. I knew it was Missy, Maranda, and Jasmin.

Once I gave the signal, the three came in for the kill. Missy, who was happy to play with anything sharp, stabbed a guy with the kunai. Maranda used her staff to knock out a guy. Finally Jasmin stabbed a guy with her soward. The other two prepared tofight, but Noami, Raine, and Coal knocked them out. Once they finshed tying up the five, we faced yet another problem. Waking Yuki. Topanga poked her with the handle of her soward. Not even a twitch. Missy proceced to kick her in the side. Still nothing. Noami, being the oldest, picked her up and sighed.

"We will just have to go on with her unconcious." She grumbled.

As we set towards the village, Marand asked a question we all laughed at. "Think Zetsu will eat her?"

We were sitting in a crappy village bar, thinking of a plan. Not only did we have to steal a scroll, of great importance to this village, but we also have to add to the fact we are not ninja. Now none of my friends, or me, could think of anything, but pretend to be gaurds. Raine was looking around nervously. Before I could ask what was a matter, a guy about three times the size of any of us, came behind her.

"What's cooking. good looking?" He said in a not so drunk, but not so sober, voice.

All of us groaned. "Even ninja have crappy pick up lines!"

The guy grabbed her arm, and she proceced to grab a frying pan off the table and knock him out. We looked at the table and saw our food scattered everywhere.

"Time to go!" Yuki said jumping up and running.

We followed laughing all the way. Even when being chased by ninja. We got to the hotel we were staying in and hid in the lobby. What cna we say? We are really bad at this ninja stuff.

Coal's POV

It's times like these when I am glad for insane friends. Not only do they knock people three times their size, but they are so fun to be around. Missy decided we play poker th pass the time. I agreed but reminded them we would need sleep to complete the mission. Everyone just grumbled poker first. Sleep second. I sighed, but decied poker was fun. Turns out Missy, and ALexis are great poker players. While Jasmin and Raine suck at it. Everyone else is in the middle.

"Ugh, I fold" Maranda said after the second round, she only lost 50 dollars.

"Fold" Snapped Jasmin because she lost, 200 dollars.

"I fold?" Raine asked confused, she lost 250 dollars.

We all nodded smiling. It is funny when people don't know how to play poker. Then we feel so much better, because you think you don't suck at poker.

"I think if we win, we should ban together and take over the world." Missy said turning to Alexis.

"Or win all of Kakuzu's money" Alexis said. "Because we can't rule the world with only several hundred bucks."

I let out a cold laugh and glared. Normally I was great at poker, but maybe the people I played with just sucked. Though it might be because Alexis, and Missy, are scary smart at math. Some how that surprises everyone. Like two insane girls are crazy good at math. After three more rounds of poker, we decided. it was time for sleep. We all found ourselves sleeping on the floor, since no one would be rude, and take the beds. All of us made a bet that Missy, and Yuki would manage to sleep walk on to the beds in the middle of the night. When we awaoke the next morning we were all payed the amount we lost the night before. We packed everything and left for the village hidden in the clouds.

Now let me tell you now. Going on a mission with a younger and older sister tands to make things suck. Maranda and Topanga aruged all though the morning. They didn't seem to lose the breath to insult on another, or who they liked, or how they grades sucked. They deiced to quit after lunch. Only because I threatened to to tear them limb from limb. Rip out their insides, stuff them down their throat. Cut off their heads, then feed them to Kisame's dad. Well after that they stayed quiet, sometimes we thought they had died.

Once we arrived to the village, we snuck around, humming a ninja theme. We got to the temple and grinned. Shanwy took out her twin sowards, and grinned. Missy took out her Kanata, and smirked. They were going to have fun. They went charging in and attacked all they could. When they needed help, I slammed the handle of my sythe onto several heads. Maranda, and Topanga stood back to back, Maranda weilded her staff, and Topanga used her one pronged sythe handled to beat people. I watched at Yuki, Alexis, Raine, Noami, Ami, Kat, and Jasmin ran into the temple.

Ami's POV

I stopped running and pulled out the map. Raine and Noami stopped and we begain talking about, the quickest ways. Once we decided on one, we all went running towards it like no tomorrow. The door was jammed shut and Yuki, and Jasmin, with their scary strength, kicked it open. We stood there and stared at the scroll about one foot wide, and three feet long. Alexis and Kat both stared then said they would get it and carry it, because they could keep up with one another with out any trouble. We nodded and held our breath as they picked it up. When they came back and nothing happened to us.

"Dear God" I said. "Let's get out of here."

No one protested and we all sprinted out to find atleast twenty knocked out ninja. Our friends who were fighting them were all breathless.

"Look we have the scroll and we need to get out of here." Jasmin shouted.

Everyone got the message, and we ran as fast a we could. Even when we were tired we could still hear ninja chasing us so we didn't stop. Once we got back to the base, we collasped in front of it, and panted. Trying to regain our breath, and any feeling in our arms, and legs. Though we all passed out. I woke up, in Kakuzu's bed with him counting money. He noticed me and smilied.

"Glad to see you didn't die."

"Shut up." I groaned and held my head. "I am still tired."

He nodded and sat down next to me. "You are not a ninja so, your body isn't use to things like this"

I only gace him a no shit look before he told me it was only three am. After that we went to sleep.

**Me: Okay, if you want to know what happened to everyone else just ask.**


	33. Chapter 33

Maranda's POV

I awoke in Sasori's bed and looked next to me, he was laying beside me. I sighed knowing he would never be able to sleep unless he became human. He sat up and looked at me, before smiling slightly. I couldn't help, but smile back.

"You know it's to early for you to be up." He said wrapping his arms around me.

I took one of his hands glad my back was to him. I was examining it for no reason at all, but just felt like I should.

"Yes, I do, but I am glad to be here with you."

He didn't reply but took my hands and forced me to look him in the eye. "Now, now, no need to be sad."

I smilied and layed my head on his chest before closing my eyes.

Alexis POV

I turned over in my bed, and snuggled to the warm body next to me. Well the huge warm body next to me. For one he was blue, and two huge as ever. His arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me closer.

"Go to bed." He mummered.

"I am" I said in a whisper.

He looked down at me, before kissing my lips, and falling back asleep. I let out a quiet laugh before sleeping also.

Missy's POV

I hate dreams, mostly when they are as weird as mine. I turned in my sleep trying to rid my mind of the dream but it just keep coming back. Someone shook me, and I sat up.

"Missy what is wrong?" Pein asked staring into my eyes.

"I keep having the same dream." I said, he nodded saying go on. "Well I am back at school, and with my friends then everyone just freezes, and no one moves. I look around and don't know what's going on. Then I take a step back and I am falling. Then I land by my house, and all my friends are there. I run to them and then they disapear, and I am standing nothing, but blackness."

He sighed and kissed my forhead. "You are just having a hard time getting use to this world is all." 

I nodded and put my head on his shoulder, before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

**(The next three POV's were written in school)**

Maranda's POV

The hideout was dead quiet, which was rare. Even early in the morning. I layed my head back on the pillow and stared at the ceiling. It was a plain ceiling that I have never noticed. I was use to diffrent colored ceilings. You know, blue, orange, purple, green, pink, hot pink, light pink, black. The walls were just as boring. Maybe leader-sama would let us paint the walls, with the Akatsuki symbol of course. I turned on my side and glanced at the desk, Sasori wasn't there. I let out a sigh, then sat up with a jerk. Was this before or durning shippiude? If it was before then we had time to save the Akatsuki, if it was durning, then we had little time. Though it mught be in the middle because Sasori is still alive.

I glanced at the clock and saw it was seven am. The ninja could suck it up, because this was important. I slipped out of bed and went to Hidan's room, who's was right next door. I shook him awake and he glared at me. I asked him to wake all the other ninja, but not my friends. After five minutes of begging he agreed, then all the ninja including me were in the meeting hall. Not many were happy to be up on their day off. Pein forced me to explain.

"Well you all know how you are just anime charactors to the other people in my world?" Everyone nodded. "Yeah, okay, good. Well we know when you all die, and how."

All the members started talking in a low mummer. I stood there watching, waiting, wondering. Finally everyone stopped and looked at lilttle ol' me. I put my hands behind my back and started to count on my fingers. The calming thing for some reason.

"When are you going after the one tail?" I asked after a moment.

"Two weeks from now." Pein answered.

"Deidara loses his arms, and Sasori dies." I said in a monetone voice, keeping calm and being dead seorious.

Everyone stared at one another, then Kisame let out a nervous laugh. "But we could still go after them, and just make sure it doesn't happen."

I hit him with my staff, and put my hands on my hips, and glared. He rubbed his head and muttered voilent child. Normally I would be affended, but not now we had some seorious matters to attend to. Then I explained how we could stop it. Everyone stared at me, like I had grown a second head. Then I smirked they didn't think we could stop the death, but we can.

Topanga's POV

Everyone was leaving on their missions which left my friends and I to not only clean the hideout, watch a baby, and not get killed, but we had to prepare to stop the death of my sister's boyfriend. I stood in the kitchen and winced it smelt and had dishes piled everywhere. You would think S-ranked criminals would know how to clean up after themselves. Yuki walked in saw the mess and cursed loudly. I twitched, and had to restrain myself from knocking her out with a frying pan. We looked at one another and sighed. This was going to suck.

We started with the dishes which turned out to be a very hard task. They seemed to be glued together. Though it might just be Hidan's cooking. Which was a gross thought, for anyone. When we finally had the dishes done, which took half an hour, we set off to the fridge. Opon opening it me and Yuki stepped back and gagged. It was filled with rotten fish, dead corposes arms and legs, and just other rotten crap.

"Their mama's would not be proud." Yuki said shaking her head.

I stared then commented on what she just said. "Itachi killed his mom. Kisame's mom either screwed a shark or is one. Pein and Konan lost theirs in war. Hidan probaly scarificed his. Sasori turned his into a puppet after she died. Deidara's problay wants him dead. Zetsu doesn't have one, I think. Kakuzu's has been dead forever. Tobi's probaly killed herself in war."

She blinked then asked. "How did you say that in one breath?"

I twitched, and then laughed while shrugging. We then set off on the horrible task of cleaning the fridge. Every once in a while making comments on the members choices of food. So far dango and dorayaki have been our favorite. While human legs, arms, and fish have been our least favorite, and most hated. After two long, and nasty, hours, we finshed the kitchen and it looked almost new. Though we did laugh at the fact that Jasmin, and Noami were stuck cleaning bathrooms. Yuki bet me that they would puke in Zetsu's and Hidan's shower. I took the bet knowing thatb they both had strong stomachs even if they were girls.

Jasmin's POV

Noami and I had just finshed cleaning our own bathrooms, and we decieded to go to Hidan's room next. We didn't think it would be that bad, but we were so wrong. The moment we walked in we saw blood either stained or not, and a dead corpse in the tub. My eye twitched and Noami muttered she was going to kill him. I didn't mention he was immortal because I was just as pissed. Did Leader-sama not teach them to clean their own freaken bathrooms. The only thing he did right was tell him to do his rituals in the bathrooms. I took a rag out of the bucket and started cleaning the mirrors.

Noami started with the toliet and looked at me. "He will be lucky if I don't scarifice him to the all mighty God"

"You know he thinks God doesn't exsist, it's Jashin. Right?" I asked but in a calm not annoyed way.

"Of course I do" She said kicking the arm of the corpse. "But I seoriously hate him."

I laughed and nodded. "We should stop complaining and work. Cause after we finsh we need to train and I am in the mood to kick butt."

Noami and I stopped cleaning for a second, the looked at one another. Grins spread across our faces. Soon we would be kicking a pinkette's butt. Though we were disgusted by the corpse, we somehow managed to throw it out the window, and finish his room. All the other rooms we cleaned we normal. we as normal as you can get with ninja, I guess. Though in Sasori's room we found Maranda's eyeliner. In Tobi's room we found Topanga's hair gel. And lastly in Itachi's room we found Shanwy's fake lip peircing. It surprised me they had these things. Though I remembered all of us had something we always wear or use with us. I had my nail polish. Noami has her I-pod. Raine has her make-up kit. Missy has her notebooks. Ashlen, and Jake have each other. Yuki has her dagger. Ami has her hair-dye. Alexis has her stuffed cat. Lastly Kat has her poker cards.

We walked into Zetsu's room, or bathroom as that's what we are cleaning and both of us almost threw uo. It was the sickest thing ever. i almost became a vegietern.


	34. Chapter 34

**Me: Up until about the second paragraph in Ami's POV was written in study hall.**

ashlen's POV

I walked into the living room to see if everyone was asleep. Once I was sure I took one last look at the girls I had been friends with for so long. Then I went back to my room. Jake waas picking up the two bags, and looked at me with a small sad smile. I gently picked up Lela, and whispered lets go. As we left the hideout I knew we were leaving behind part of out life. Though to us it didn't matter we were never loyal to the Akatsuki anyway/ Though I worried greatly about my so called friends. I didn't know what would happen to them. They were so insane, yet perfectly sweet. Jake asked me if I was okay, and I told him I was fine. As the hideout became futher in the distance, I knew I was never going back.

We had been travling for a few hours and decided to break. I didn't mind because we were hidden in the shadows where no one could see us. We planned on going to the village hidden in snow, since there would not be alot of sun there. Lela was still sleeping which was a good thing because it was eaiser for us to discuss important things. Like how we will get home. When will we save Gaara. Though we still had two weeks till their mission would begin. After awhile we set off again.

Noami's POV

I sat up from where I was sleeping on the living room floor. Glancing around I noted everyone was still asleep. I stood, streched, and then noticed Ashlen and Jake weren't in here. I stepped over Alexis and Missy, who were cuddling each other. I stopped looked down at them, then pulled out my phone, and took a picture. Blackmail is so much fun, especily when it's with your friends. Then I set off to found the missing Vampires. After looking around the whole hideout I found nothing. Even Lela was gone. Then I thought back to earlier. I was laying on the floor, and Ashlen came in with a sad look on her face before leaving. Then it hit me. Ashlen and Jake were leaving because they weren't loyal to the akatsuki. I stood in the hallway unable to move. Why did they leave? If they weren't loyal then why didn't they just get sent home? As these questions ran through my head I didn't notice a tired eye Topanga walk over to me.

"Noami" She said after I jumped. "What's wrong?"

"Ashlen and Jake left." I said looking at her.

She rubbed her eyes then looked at me. "KK. Tell Leader-sama when he comes back later tomorrow."

I stared at her, and sighed. Why did she wake up first? Why not Shawny, Jasmin or even Yuki?

Raine's POV

All of us were sitting in the meeting hall, with no Akatsuki around we all had our own seats. Noami was at the head so it went from left to right Noami, me, Jasmin, Topanga, Ami, Kat, Alexis, Yuki, Maranda, Shawny, and lastly Missy. We all sat down and looked at one another. Noami was explaining what has happened. Once she finshed no one spoke until.

"Well Madara's gonna kill 'em"

We all glared at Missy, but she looked relaxed as ever. Then she looked at Maranda for back-up. Then we stared at her. Normaly she would have said for her to shut-up, but she was looking at Topanga.

"He could seeing as they left, and have information on the Akatsuki."

My mouth dropped open since when did she belive in anything Missy said. When did Noami just sit there thinking it over instead of finding a les violent solution? THese worlds have gone to the immortal Jashinest! Finally Noami spoke before I could freak out anymore.

"Everyone shut up. We will just bring them back before the Akatsuki come home."

We all found one flaw to that plan and spoke it together. "Pein and Konan are coming back tomorrow."

Then Noami smirked. "Missy and Raine will keep them busy."

Missy grinned, but I was covering my face with my hands, I could not belive she said that. She really needs a sanity check! Yuki was going to ask me what was wrong, but luckly my cousin spoke up.

"Missy is our best fighter. Raine is our last line of defence."

Noami didn't even think twice. "I come after Missy in fighting skills, and you'll be out last line of defence."

My dirty-blonde cousin's mouth dropped open, she couldn't utter a word she was to shocked. I bit my lip and looked at Missy, she had stopped grinning and was about to pass out. I guess someone told her what 'keep them busy' meant. Now as everyone left the two of us just sat there staring at each other, mouths open. Then finally we both broke down into laughter. Life and Karama were both bitches.

Ami's POV

I quickly hugged Raine and Missy, wishing them the best of luck. Though Missy said they would be fine, Raine looked like she was going to pass out. I took a deep breath before sighing and smiling. Then Yuki shouted for me, and I went running after them. We headed North towards the Leaf Village. It was a days travel, that was filled with shouts, yells, and two fights. The ninja didn't stand a chance againest, Noami, Shanwy, and Jasmin put together. Well then we ran most of the way so we wouldn't get into anymore fights. We stopped once we saw the giant walls of the Leaf village. We were panting, but wew able to look at each other and grin. This was the place, we hoped Ashlen and Jake were in. Though no one was for sure.

We walked towards the entrance and were stopped by two guards. Alexis went forward, and explained or lied if you think about it. She said that we were here to visit the Leaf village. They asked which village we were from and Maranda happly said we were from the village hidden it the rain. After a few more question we were aloud in.

Missy's POV

I glanced at the door for the tenth time, and finally it opened to revel Pein and Konan. Both Raine and I remembered what to do. I quickly jumped from my seat on the couch, and ran over to Pein. Then I grabbed his arm and dragged him away. Though I glanced back towards Raine praying to God she wouldn't spill anything. We walked into his room, and I jumped on his bed, grinned. He stared at me and sighed. I knew he was going to think I was drunk when I asked the question.

"Pein-kun I was wondering if we could, um you know." I said unsure how to asked.

He just walked over to me and kissed me. "Missy, not know I need sleep."

"But Pein-kun" I whined, he pulled me closer muttering fine.

Raine's POV.

Once Missy and Pein left I smilied at Konan. She smilied back, walked over and sat next to me. We started talking about her mission, and she told me they had been fighting strong enemies, and that is why Pein was so tired. Then she asked where everyone else was. I lied and said they were in their rooms. After that she stood and said something about going to give them something. Quickly I stood and pulled her into a kiss. She raised an eyebrow.

"Konan-chan, I am sure you are tired." I said smiling inneccently.

"Yes, but they will love the new weapons I got them." She said lowing her eyebrow, and walking to the door.

I forced myself not to sigh, I was failing. "Konan-chan, how about we go to the hot spring"

She stopped and looked at me. "It would be nice after such a long mission. Okay come one"

We walked off towards the hot springs behind the house. Once there we both stripped and sunk deep into the water. Konan was completely relaxed now, but I was trying to think of how to keep her busy. I swam over to her and smilied. She smilied back and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and she wrapped hers around my neck.

**Me: I am not getting my stupid story flagged! So I will stop here. Hope you enjoyed.**


	35. Chapter 35

Maranda's POV

I stared, and stared, and stared some more. Finaly the blonde haired, blue eyed ninja blinked. Then I ran for my life. Why? Because I called Shawny Itachi, on accident, and boredom. Though Leaf Ninja don't seem to care. So now I have been chased through the whole village, and decided to in a dango shop. Once there I noticed my friends calmly eating, and, sipping tea, and talking. My eye twitched and I stomped over. They looked up at me, with raised eyebrows. What did they expect me dead? Wait scratch that. Of course they expected me dead.

Calmly Noami asked. "So did you see Ashlen, or Jake?"

Twitch. "No I didn't. Is that why you won't looking for me?"

"Yes, and you didn't see them so we are leaving." Jasmin said standing up.

Twitch, twitch, twitch. "I hate you all"

Topanga grabbedd dango and handed it to me before we had to leave. I sighed and started eating. We walked calmly out of the village. Though once we were out we all collasped on the ground laughing. Ami hardly managed to spit out that I was wanted in the Leaf. I told her I was not, a rouge ninja. When we could breath, and stand we started walking. Then I collasped on the ground again, but it wasn't from laughter. Before I passed out, I saw my friends hit the ground.

Missy's POV

Pein was asleep, and I walked out of his room, face bright red. We didn;t do anything, but we were close. So if you think we did anything, I will use a spork to gourge your eyes out, and rip out your heart, laughing maniclly while doing so. I couldn't find Raine or Konan and I started to giggle, it was funny to know I was so perverted. Though Raine was more innecent then me, so she wouldn't do anything that I wouldn't.

As I was walking towards the living room, I remembered they were both of the female gender. Twitching of my eye started, as thoughts ran through my head. Damn it Raine when I find you I will kick your super modeling butt. Once in the living room, I sat down and turned on the T.V. The channels sucked and I decieded to watch a movie I brought which happened to be, the first, Bring it on. Boredom was coming so I turned on my phone. Of course it didn't work, so I threw it.

Shawny's POV

I groaned and tried to hold my head, but something bond my arms to my sides. My eyes shot open, and I was sitting in a room tied to a chair, with Kakashi looking at me. Twitch, I looked around and let out a sigh. I remembered getting ambushed after we left the Leaf. Now I was guessing they were going to interigate us. Finaly I pouted I was going to murder the dirty-blonde demon.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked.

Twitch. "I am Shawny"

"Why were you with a girl looking for Itachi?"

'Why do you ask stupid questions?' I thought.

"She didn't say Itachi we don't know an Itachi."

"Then what did she say?"

"Ileren" I said then had the urge to face-palm, it sounded like a mix between Irelen, and Ilean.

He looked confused. "Ileren?"

"Well, yea, she ran away from home and we had reason to belive she was here. Though she is not. Your ninja chasing around our friend helped us greatly."

He's eye twitched and I smirked. "Why are you here?"

I answered that already. We are in search our Ileren."

After many more questions, I was finaly aloud to see the hokage, but I couldn't leave. Now let me tell you coming face to face with Tsunade scared the crap out of me. She didn't look friendly, she looked like a demon. So when she finaly asked me a question I couldn't but answer.

"You are a blonde-haired demon."

She twitched. "Excuse me?"

"You remind me of my dirty-blonde haired friend who I call dirty-blonde demon."

"Uh" She was confused. "Your friends seem slightly confused."

"What do you mean?" I asked eyes narrowing.

"They have no idea who this 'Ileren' is"

"She lied and told us her name was Ashlen, but her name is Ileren." I said then thought. 'Where the hell is Maranda? I am such a fail!'

Topanga's POV

"I swear to God." I shouted at Sai and Sakura. "I have no clue who Ileren is"

"Idiot" Sakura grumpled.

"My sister, or friend, or whoever, came up with that name is stupid. We are in search for Lela." Now I wished I could have slapped a hand over my mouth.

They looked at each other and then left Now I was alone in this stupid, and cold room. My bag was in the farthest corner from me. I tried to use the force, repeatly saying come to me, I am your master. Nothing happened. After a fifth try I gave up Stupid sister. Stupid Noami. We could have just let Jake and Ashlen die, but no we had to go searching for their stupid butts. I let out a low growl and then screamed at the top of my lungs. No ninja came and I pouted it was more fun to call people dipshits, then be stuck alone. Forever. After my pout session, I tried to untie my arms, but rope burn instead. After that I shouted for them to come and face me like a man. Ino and Shikamaru came in. Shikamaru was muttering troublesome woman and Ino's eye was twitching. I didn't know my voice was that annoying. Hmm maybe I should get a voice anmitaion thingy. Yea make my voice all dark and awesome.

"Can I see the hokage?" I asked putting on my innecent face.

"That is why we are here" Ino said untying my wrists.

"Free freaken dom" I muttered rubbing my wrists.

Once in the office of the Hokage I saw Shawny and almost glomped her, but with years of practice and she dodged it with ease. Once we were both standing in front of Tsunade she started questioning us. I muttered something about AAA meetings and had a book thrown at me. Shawny quickly agreed with me and threw the book at the closets person which happened to be Naruto. He didn't dodge it and got hit in his manly bits. After a few more books were thrown, a couple threats made, and Tsuande threating to put us all in jail we shut up, sat down, and listened. I asked where everyone else was and she didn't answer. So I settled with an eye twitch. Finally she said we were to be let go and escorted out of Leaf Territory. I practialy glomped her I was so thankful.

Alexis POV

"I'll tell you a story if you let me go."

Stare, stare. Twitch, so he doesn't like sories. Stare some more. I twitched again. Does this boy have a staring problem? I stared back, then he looked at his partner. He was staring at me too. The the boy went back to staring at me. This was becoming boring.

"Do you have a staring problem? My friend Missy has a staring problem. Well at hot guys. Like her boyfriend. I'm not saying I like him. I have a boyfriend."

Stare, stare. I glared, this was getting old. No, not old, annoying. That's right the staring was getting annoying. Yep if I get out of this alive I was slapping these two I knew that their names were Shino and Neji. So why did they keep staring it was getting annoying. I will stare at them. That's right I'll stare at them. After five minutes it got very boring.

"Your destiny is to stop staring at me." I said calmly. "Are you two stupid? Like mentaly stupid? Cause if you aren't you would stop staring at me."

"Hmm" Shino said. "She seems to be very annoyed."

Neji nodded. "Yes, well she is the one who made the comment of gourging our eyes out with sporks."

I twitched. "Don't speak about me as if I'm not here."

They looked at me then went back to their conversation. It's nice to know I am loved. Note the sarcasom. As they talked I started to wonder where Ashlen and Jake could be. I also wondered who made up the name 'Ileren'. Who would name their kid Ileren? Wait nevermind. Sasuke's name means parrot, and Itachi's means weasle. Note to self, in the land of Naruto weird names are noraml, expecialy if they mean something weird. The door opened and the ninja talked in low voices. Then they untied me, once I was out the door I saw Maranda. She got a glismp of me, then glomped me. As we layed on the ground laughing Noami came by and grabbed out collars. She told us to stop acting out before she gutted us like fish. Let's just say until we left Leaf territory, we didn't say a single word. We were helped with direactions to the sand and then we set off.

Kat's POV

I hate the desert. Who doesn't? It is dry, filled with sand, and is hot. Expecialy when the only clothes you and your friends have are heans, and t-shirts. Right now, I am walking around in jeans and a tank-top. Topanga was down to her bra because she didn't need a tank-top under her shirt. As we trudged through the hot weather, Alexis and Shanwy were trying to sing the 'campfire song' but neither had the energy to do so. Maranda and Jasmin had destracted themselves by talking/argrueing over weather art was fleating or eternal. The funny thing is and I have pointed this out sevreal times. Maranda belives art is fleating, yet she is dating Sasori who belives it is eternal. Jasmin belives art is eternal, but is dating Deidara who belives it is fleating. So if they have kids will the kids belive it is an eternal bang. Though this time when I said it, we all started discussing it.

"It could be possible." Noami said. "With how stubborn they are over it."

"That is impossible!" Maranda and Jasmin shouted. "Art can't be both!"

That's when we heard something that made us stop dead in our tracks.

"What is going on here, un?"

"Scatter!" Ami screamed.

We all took off in random direations, but something pulled us back to the people. Now we stood facing the people we had just been talking about. Sasori had even gotten out of his puppet to glare at us. None of us knew how to explain.

"You are suppose to be at the base." Sasori said.

"Yea. Why are you here?" Deidar asked.

We stood there then I thought annoyed. 'We are scerwed.'

Deidara and Sasori stood there waiting for an answer none of us could give. Finaly Maranda spoke. She explained everything from begining to end. Once she was done Sasori and Deidara said they would have to contact Leader-sama and tell him about the betrayel. THough we all wanted to stick up for Ashlen and Jake we just couldn't because they brought this on theirselves. As we sat in the now chilling sand I wondered about life. Was it fleating? Or was it eternal? Death is eternal, I know that. As I watched Maranda and Sasori cuddle I wished for Hidan to be here. I was bored without the annoying bastard. Cause he was well my bastard. Jasmin was agruing with Deidara over art. Hmm, maybe this is why people think Sasori and Deidara are gay for one another. It was kinda funny. When I pointed that out I was attacked by my to loving (not) friends.

When day came Sasori and Deidara told us we had to go back to the hideout. After giving us some kunians and a few other weapons we left. Running most of the way even though it was over a hundred degrees. Once back into the forest, we set off for the base. Moving like a troop of soldiers off to war. We made it back to the base in one peice, but the moment we saw Madara (Tobi, for those who have forgotten) we all knew we were dead.

**Me:This maybe the longest chapter I have written. What do you think? **


	36. Chapter 36

Maranda's POV

I glanced at the corner where Missy, and Alexis had deiceded to hide. Madara was still yelling at us. Something about stupidty, or maybe it was about getting caught. Then he yelled at me asking if I was paying attention. I bluntly said no, then he proceed to yell death threats. Something about about ripping out our intentions, or eating our still beating hearts after ripping them out of our chests, one of the two. Finally he stopped and we all just stood there. I looked at Topanga and she looked ready to cry. Then Madara caught sight of it and sighed. He took her hand and dragged her away. My friends and I fell into a quiet giggle, well until Pein glared at us. Missy was still hiding in the corner. As Alexis crawled out and hide behind Noami's legs. No one spoke and we found this to be funny, so we fell into a heap on the floor. We could still feel Pein's glare.

Missy managed to spit out. "I. . sorry. . but"

That made us laugh harder. I was pretty sure our faces were the brightest red ever. I heard a sigh and a door close. We bursted into more laughter. It was weird how we could laugh at such commen things. It was about ten minutes or so till we stopped laughing. We made our way to the kitchen for some water. I heard Hidan curse, and Kakuzu threaten to kill him. Once we walked in their fighting ceased and Hidan looked ready to laugh.

"What the hell have you girls been doing?"

Kat's eye twitched. "Shut up. We have been laughing thank you, very much."

Hidan laughed and pulled her close. "You are cute when your face is red."

Her face turned, if possible, even redder. I asked if anyone had seen Topanga, but no one had so futher questions stopped. After about ten minutes of boredom we went to the living room to watch a movie. We deiceded on 'Jaws' . While watching it, Missy, Kat, and Ami make comments like, 'That's Kisame's dad.' Holy crap, Kisame's mom screwed that?' or 'Alexis that is what your baby is going to look like.' Lets just say Alexis never wants to watch 'Jaws' again or anything shark related. After the movie Pein came in and started to calmly telling us to go train. Though I use 'calmly' and 'telling' losely. It was more like.

"Go train now, or I will rip out your hearts and feed them to Zetsu"

We ran to the training room if you couldn't guess. So now we were training to kick a pinkette's butt. Insert rant on how we hate the pinkette.

Topanga's POV

As Madara/Tobi dragged me to his room I didn't say anything. I felt very upset, ready to cry, or kick his butt, one of the three. It is kind of difficult to tell how I fell because not even I know. Once in his room he sat me on his bed then said he would be right back. He teleported away. THat's when I fumed. I covered my face with a pillow and screamed bloody murder into it. After screaming, I started to cry. Were all these messed up emothions worth staying here? Maybe I should go home, where I know how to control myself. Where insane ass criminal organizations don't exist unless you count, um, I don't know. I took the pillow off my face to see Madara looking down at me, he wasn't wearing his mask so I could see the worried look on his face.

"Go away" I grumbled.

"No. We are going to talk" He said putting on a blank face.

I tried to glare, but it wasn't going to work. He sat down in the desk chair in front of me and looked at me. He sighed quietly, as I tried to glare yet again. Since that wasn't going to work I settled with frowning. He touched my cheek and I pushed his hand away. Then looked at my lap. It was better then trying to talk.

"I want to go back home, back to my world." I said.

"Why?" He asked filled with concern.

"Because," I shouted. "I hate it here, and I hate you!"

I remember saying those words to my oldest sister, and wanting to take them back. Though this time was diffrent maybe it was because I meant them. Maybe because I was scared. He stared at me then stood, picked up his mask, and left. I threw my head againest the pillow, and sighed. Maybe I'm an idiot. I was guessing it had been about two hours, because I had fallen asleep. Still feeling fustrated I went to the training room to see if anyone was there. Everyone was and Pein was yelling at everyone. Tobi and Konan were in the corner having a conversation. My sister saw me and grinned. I grabbed my kanata and she held her staff like a soward. As we began fighting she pulled me into her, 'Tell-me-what-I-want-to-know' conversation and I spilled everything to her. The staff was direacted at Tobi and she screamed.

"I am going to kill you, Tobi"

Everyone stared at them then no one moved waiting to see who would make the first move. Great my sister is going to die.

**Me: Who's POV should I do for the fight. Also for those who remember I changed the syhte to a kanta after a dissciusion with my friends.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Tanya: Okay my older sister wrote this chapter, but she said she wasn't going to publish it. So I "borrowed" her computer, so I could post the story for her fans. Hope you enjoy, she worked hard on this. And it's the longest chapter she has ever written.**

Tobi's POV

I stared at Maranda the her staff. If Hidan and Kakuzu hadn't been here here I would have shoved her staff out of her hands, pinned her to the wall, and threaten to kill her, sadly today it was not an option. Once she deiceded I was not going to move, she brought the staff down opon my head. It hurt because it was the blunt end that hit me. I cried out like Tobi would and held my head.

"Maranda-chan! That hurt Tobi!"

She glared and brought a kick to my side. Even for a little girl her kicks were hard. Her temper was worse, but could not match Topanga's. I noticed Kat, and Ami drag out Hidan, and Kakuzu. Once they were further away, I stood. Topanga but her lip and stepped back. The sad look on her face made me want to comfort her, but I knew I couldn't. She was upset with me, though I do not know why. Maranda stared at me, not moving. I kicked her across the room. She hit the wall, slide down, then didn't move. All her friends ran to her side.

Topanga stood where she was, her small body shaking. She turned her head and glared at me. Before I could speak, she screamed.

"You bastard!"

I stood there and stared, she then tried to decapate me with her kanta. I easily dodged it, but then she side kicked me. I couldn't grab her leg because I was afraid of hurting her. Pein grabbed her off of me, and gave her to Konan. Raine and her took her out. Shanwy and Jasmin were carrying Maranda to Kakuzu's room so he could see what was wrong with her.

Missy was being dragged by Pein out of the room while she kicked and screamed. Yuki walked out with the other girls swearing loudly. I stood were I was trying to think about what to do. Had I really hurt Topanga enough to make her hate me? I didn't know the answer to my own question so I decided to talk to Raine. I found her and Konan talking in the kitchen. When I asked to speak with Raine alone, they both glanced at one another before nodding. Raine quickly kissed Konan and followed me out the door.

We walked outside and I started to ask questions about Topanga. She answered calmly saying things about hormones and such. Then I asked one question and she stopped walking.

She looked me in the eye well mask hole. "Do you really want to know?"

I stared at her confused, but nodded none the less. "Yes"

Maranda's POV

I woke up to a fuming Topanga pacing around, I was guessing, Kakuzu's room. Any other time I would have turned over and gone back to sleep, but I wanted to know what was wrong. I sat up, and glared, pretending to burn holes in her small annoyingly tall body, she was 5' 2 same height as me. It was funny because it was like she felt the glare.

She looked at me and frowned. "I hate him."

I smilied lightly. "Nope, you are and always will be, madly in love with him."

"What are you talking about? ! He didn't even think twice about hurting you!" She said her voice filled with horror.

I shrugged. "Why do you care?"

Stare. "You know why!"

I nodded and closed my eyes. "Topanga that was ten years ago."

"But, but" She fell silent.

"I know, I know. We promised to protect each other, but now it is time you stopped. You need to tell yourself that you love him, and always will."

"I can't. It scared me when he yelled. It just remined me of." Yet again she fell silent.

I looked closely at her. "He cares about you."

After that she nodded, and we both went into the kitchen for some food. Everyone, but Tobi and Raine were in there. We ate dinner trying to find out where their were. As in we grabbed our food and started to search. Yuki and I went outside and pretended to be stalkers. It is an effective move. We found them and listened to their conversation. Feeling this, feeling that, tell T-chan, and blah blah blah. Kind of like a sappy romance film. Which bore me to death, I hate you Raine, and you too Jasmin, oh and I didn't forget you Shawny! Finally haveing enough I shifted and grabbed my staff. Putting both hands on either end I turned it and pulled out twin sowards. These were very effective in fights, and what not. I threw one down beside them to get their attention. They found it to be an attack and pulled fighting stances.

Yuki walked out. "Wow, really?"

I followed and picked up my soward to fix my staff. We told them it was time to sleep because tomorrow was an important day. Fighting the pinkette and saving Sasori.

Ashlen's POV

We had just gotten to the leaf village when Lela had fallen asleep. We talked with the gaurds and got permission to stay. After a few minutes of nothing, we went to tell the Hokage about the attack. While we were explaining I told about my 'friends'. Though the moment I mentioned that they were in the Akatsuki, Tsunade screamed bloody murder waking Lela, who was silenced by Jake. We stared as she stared yelling ordars at the ninja. I asked what was going on and she said they had been let free, because they didn't know. I stared and felt the urge to laugh. Ninja had been fooled by little teenage girls. Well insane teenage girls, but still.

Now we had to tell everything, which we did. Then we were running with the ninja to the Akatsuki base. Let's just say no sane ninja would ever like the Akatsuki, excsially the Leaf. It was scary to think that Jake and I could have been apart of this organization.

Topanga;s POV

Stare, stare, stare. Then I fell on the floor laughing. He stared at me confused, but I couldn't breath to tell him what was so funny. Finally I could control myself, and I looked at him. A smile still on my face. A confused still on his. You see here is what happend. I was nicely asked to stay in Tobi's room. Kidding I was forced. So when he came in, he did the weirdest and funniest thing. He took off his mask, grabbed my hands, got on both his knees looked me in the eye, and started saying this speak of apligie.

"Madara you should never take advice from Raine. Next time just take something from Missy, like give me something sharp."

He chuckled, and stood up. He brought his face close to mine. "Well, I will never make another mistake again."

Then he kissed me. Now let me tell you he has the softest lips in the world. I pulled away and hugged him, glad he wasn't mad at me, and that I wasn't mad at him. That's when we heard an explosion. I screamed and Madara grabbed me. We looked around then our door slammed open. Ami came in yelling about Leaf ninja.

Madara let me go, and asked how they found the base. Maranda came by at that moment, staff and my kanta in her hands. She tossed it to me, and looked at Madara and said it was Jake and Ashlen. We glanced at each other. That's when I relized he had put his mask on when the door was thrown open. My lovely older sister grabbed my wrist and pulled me out the room. Madara appeared next to us. When we got to the kitchen Missy was in an epic battle with Sai. Pein was fighting Kakashi. Jasmin and Shawny were fighting side by side againest atleast fifteen Ambu Black Ops. I couldn't see anyone else. Though from outside I heard Hidan and Kakuzu. Madara was kicking butt, and I glanced at my sister. Nodding we fought back to back.

When someone caught me I screamed catching the attention of the two people who hate each other, Madara and Maranda. He looked at her and nodded saying something unhearable though the noise. She nodded and turned to me.

"Topanga, duck your head, going below the belt."

Quickly I understood what she meant. I pulled my head to my knees, then brought my foot hard on the guys manly area. He bent down then screamed in pain before letting go. Maranda yanked me out of attack ways. She had only one part of her staff. That's when I relized she used her soward on him. It was scary to think she could do that. Shaking my head I went back to fighting.

Ami's POV

Quickly backhand springing to dodge a kick I glared at INo. She pulled a kunai out aming for my head. SInce I was still in a squat position I shifted kicking the sharp metal from her hands. Sakura came behind me, but I rolled away. Her and Ino were sent flying. Kakuzu, who'd been fighting in trees, jumped down. He muttered something unhearable, then pulled me close.

"Kakuzu?" I questioned looking at him.

He pulled his mask down and kissed me. "Just in case"

Then he was gone. If this hadn't been the middle of a fight, I would have stood there shocked, but kicking pinky, and blondey's butts was more important. I turned around to get punched in the face. After flying backwards into a tree I made a conclusion. I would much rather get hit by a car, then get punched by a ninja. I then ever so nicely tried to insert my foot up the pinkette's ass! Though in the end I got her in the back of the knee. It would have been funnier to give her a Charlie Horse. Cause she would be in so much pain.

Alexis' POV

I easily dodged Ashlen's attack before promtly kicking Jake in the face. Why they decided to fight me is a mystery. I jumped out of Jake's attack way hitting my back againest a tree. I pulled out three kunai and threw them, before pulling myself into the tree. I climbed as high as I could and glanced down. Yep maybe a little to high, but if I go lower I will get caught. Shifting my hold, I pulled out an eleven inch dagger, the blade was six inches. I prayed to God, or Jashin or whoever to let this protect me because my soward was left on the ground. I heard a russel and crouched down, there were two people. They were on the branch above mine. I tried to jab the dagger into one of their legs. The people managed to get out of the way and on my branch.

I almost fell when I saw it was Kisame and Itachi. Kisame grinned at me showing his sharp teeth. Itachi keep a blank face. After my mini heart attack, I finally smilied back.

"Why are you here?"

"Leader-sama" Itachi stated.

I nodded and looked at Kisame. "So now what?"

"Jump right into the fight." He said wrapping his arms around me.

Raine's POV

Under orders from Pein and Madara, we were to steal Lela. Now let me tell you the hardest thing was finding, then getting her into the basement. Once we were there, we started playing poker. I am very good when I try. Unlike my lovely girlfriend. I was about to ask if she'd like to stop, but the door flew off it's hinges and down the stairs. We jumped up and got ready to fight. Ashlen came down ready for murder. Neither of us moved. We knew our positions and what we were to do. When she attacked us we went right into battle.

Though I wished Kat was here to send her sythe through Ashlen's chest. I was sent crashing into a wall. Konan had been able to dodge the attack. I felt someone grab my neck and pull me off the ground. I struggled to breath, I was able to tell the person was Jake. My vision started to get blurrly around the edges.

Shanwy's POV

I glanced at Jasmin, even she was ready to give up. We have been fighting for five hours and no one has backed down. I couldn't fight this long it was to tiring, but I knew we had to. I turned and kicked someone in the face. Itachi had come to aid us, because we were fighting by ourselves. So now we had someone the Leaf wanted dead helping. This was not the best, but we had to. I grabbed Jasmin's arm, and we did our twin fighting move. Both knocking out atleast ten guys. Itachi took off three guys heads and glanced at us.

"Hn. You need to kill them"

We glance at each other and took out our sowards and started to fight as real ninja. Itachi did something that shocked me. He pulled me close and kissed me before going back to fighting. Why had he done that? I looked at Jasmin for the answer as we continued to fight but she only shrugged and muttered something about my guess being as good as hers.

Maranda's POV

I had somehow moved from the kitchen to the bedrooms. I slipped into Deidara's room while they were trying to find and kill me. It took five seconds to find what I was looking for. I ran out and made a break for the roof, atleast thirty ninja followed. Once up their I pulled out the bag, and some string. I ran to the middle and quickly formed a huge ball of, that's right, explosive clay. Making sure the string was on, I pulled out my dad's lighter. I stole it from him before they left. Then lit the string. The ninja came running through the door and I glanced at the string the flame was already half way burned.

I ran to the edge of the roof and jumped. The ninja just stood there confused I am sure, someone caught me just as the explosion happened. I looked up and saw an orange swirly mask. When we hit the ground Topanga hugged me. We looked up to see flames on the base. Then I did something I use to do when I was younger, I closed my eyes and watched my enemies burn.

Missy's POV

I sent my foot right into a ninja's face. I had lost Sai when the fights were dragged outside. I didn't think twice about fighting, and using all the weapons at my disposal. Which wasn't many, and it was difficult to keep up with everyone. They were ninja for pete's sake. After jabbing another kunai into another random person's gut I ran to find Pein. And I did he was fighting Jirayia, and I was scared he wasn't going to be able to win because he had all five of his body's with him. The 'real' Pein came over to me and hugged me, making sure Jirayia couldn't see. He kissed me lightly.

"No matter what happens please stay safe"

Then he was off again fighting. I turned and tried to make myself ignore his words, we were all making out of this alive. I mean we had to. We all cared about each other enough to. Right?

Kat's POV

I kicked Iruka in the face and glanced at Hidan. He was having no trouble againest all the Ambu and I was glad he was immortal, because with the amount of kunai in his body he should be dead. After another five minutes he yanked my arm and dragged us into the woods. I was scared and confused. He hugged me, and told me we would all survive. Then he kissed me sweetly and I never wanted to leave his arms. I had to though when the freaken Leaf ninja ambushed us. I never wanted so badly to be home, in my room, on my cell phone, laughing with my friends over things that happened years ago.

Tears filled my eyes. If one of us didn't make it life would never be the same again. No more insane conversations over celberties or who could freak the teacher out the most. I couldn't hold the tears back any longer and fell to the ground crying. I knew Hidan wasn't around, and couldn't save me. The ninja all came at me.

No one's POV

As the fights progressed none of the girls knew why they felt as though they would lose someone. It may have been because of the fighting or it may have been because two of them were slowly losing their lives as the fights were fought. Slowly though the Leaf ninja pulled back before fleaing. Madara had used a great amount of charka to cause a great explsion. It almost Deidara's self explsion which no one wanted to happen. As they stood in the ruins of the base, no one could beleive they had all lived until Konan came running in.

She was talking about needing help in the basement. When everyone got their Jake and Ashlen were knocked out, but Raine was the one they were concerned with. Her lips were turning purple and she wasn't breathing. Konan said she had been able to get her stable, but when she came to get help she may have lost it. Everyone stood back and watched Kakuzu and Konan work on her. None of the girls could understand, Raine was a strong fighter. Maybe not the fastest, maybe not the strongest, but she could hold her ground. Maranda and Topanga were crying beggging God to save their cousin.

Missy stood their holding Pein tears in her eyes. That is when she relized she hadn't seen Hidan or Kat. When she voiced her concern everyone, excluding Konan, Maranda, Topanga, and Kakuzu left. They ran though the woods searching and calling hoping for an answer. They heard one and came to a horrible sight. Kat lay on the ground slowly bleeding out, barley breathing, and unconciuse. Hidan was trying to save her, but couldn't do it on his own. Pein and Itachi went to help. The girls stepped back and watched.

None of them have ever felt as lost as they had at this moment. Alexis hugged Kisame, crying. He held her and watched. Madara had left and went to take care of Topanga. When he got there she threw her arms around him. He held her and stared at Maranda for a second. Her tears had dried, and she stood there just staring. He took Topanga out and tried to calm her. She then asked about Kat and he told her wishing he didn't have to. When he finshed she was crying harder.

Missy came running in looking for Maranda. She knew she hadn't heard about Kat and needed to tell her. When she did Maranda stared at her friend and choked back tears. Both girls sat on the stairs to the basement crying, praying, and hoping for a miracal. Maranda asked if it was because they were brought here. And Missy had said it had to be. Both soon fall asleep, wanting everything to go back to normal. Wishing the Akatsuki never appeared in the first place. Wishing for their friends.

* * *

When the girls awoke they were in a hotel. Maranda turned to her side and saw Sasori looking at her. She quickly asked what was going on, finally letting all her fears show. He was able to calm her and told about Leader-sama messaging them and for them to forget their mission. They did as they were told and were back to the base to find it in ruins. They had to help with Kat and Raine. They had gotten them stable, but took them to a hospital none the less. They left them there and hoped for the best.

"Sasori, I can't let them die. They are apart of my life." She said tears filling her gray eyes.

He kissed her forehead. "I know, but it is not up to us."

* * *

Topanga sat with Tobi messing with his cloak wishing that he could do something. He finally took her hands and told her to calm down. She said it was horrible to think about calming down. While her loved one suffered and could die. She didn't want that, what she wanted was to go home, fall on her bad and look at her sky blue ceiling. He held her tight and told her she should just relax that freaking out will not do anyone any good.

"Madara!" She said. "I can't if I lose them I don't know what will happen."

He kissed her lips lightly. "No one knows."

* * *

Jasmin and Deidara were walking around the village tryingg to forget about the events of the past hours. Jasmin had mentioned going to the hot springs to relax and Deidara found it to be a very good idea. As soon as they arrived they went into the hot water and both let out similar sighs. It was because they needed this after what had happened, and because it cleared their mind of any unwanted thoughts, of their friends. After a few minutes, Deidara moved closer to Jasmin wrapping his arms around her, causing her to squeal.

"Deidara!"

"Jasmin I am sorry, but I can't help, but keep thinking about what if you ended up like Raine or Kat, I just want to know you are still here."

She didn't say anything but she did kiss the pyscho bomber.

* * *

Shawny and Itachi sat in a dango shop, trying to find out why this things were happening. They came to the conclusion that it had to be the Akatsuki going to their world, but since they couldn't change the past. They were changing the future. Though it bored both of them because they would much rather be making out then trying to find ways to change the future. Which to Shawny seemed utterly impossible. In the end they both headed back to the hotel. When they got there and into their room they started to kiss each other, but didn't make out. Afraid of what would happen if they did.

* * *

"Missy!"

"Ah! Don't kill me!"

Pein glanced up from his book and stared at the two teens. Yuki tackled Missy sending them several feet across the room. A few kicks and punches were thrown before he lost interest and went back to reading. Ami, and Alexis cheered and laughed whenever Missy said they should be cheering for her. Everyone else just stared wondering if they should stop the fight, so no one died. Five minutes later they stopped fighting and fixed their clothes.

"Again. We are ready to go" Yuki said laughing.

They all walked out of the hotel and to the hospital. Or in Missy's case 'The Place Were People Have Sharp Things'. When they got there thay spent five minutes agruing with the receptionest over the fact that should be aloud in the room. Then they all screamed when Hidan threatened to take off people's heads. Finally they were aloud in the room. As you can tell hospital tend be fearful of insane Jashinests with three pronged sythes.

When they got in the room they were scared by someone they thought was in a coma, Raine, she jumped out hugging Konan. Then while both girls hugged they were glomped by the other girls. Everyone was glad she was okay, but when Hidan's eyes saw kat still unconcious the cheerfulness stopped. He walked over to her bedside closed his eyes and started praying to Jashin. Maranda muttered something about fake Gods not being able to help, and was slapped in the back of the head, by Sasori. Who told her Hidan loved Kat, and the kat was her friend. She apiligzed and everyone sat around talking and praying to whoever they belived in.

"Who is 'Warg'?"

Everyone stared at Raine. "Uh, who?"

"When I was knocked out i remember Maranda saying something about 'Warg' on Earth."

Maranda snapped her fingers. "It was from an awesome fanfic I read. By Fallen Angels Still Have Wings."

Staring started as the two cousins went into a conversation about 'Warg'. No one stopped them because they feared if they did the girls would think of Kat and start crying again. None of the guys like it when they cried, because they didn't know what to do. And because they would start crying and they were suposse to be tough. Well not to theur girlfriends that is because they knew of sides they would never show anyone else as long as they lived.

It was around 10:00 pm when they were told to leave. Hidan wanted to stay, so when he started argueing with the guy it started a fight. The girls excluding Konan stayed out of the way because they didn't want to be dragged into the middle of this. Sometimes they would have to dodge or block a flying kunai or needle because when ninja deflect something they don't care where it goes. Jasmin who was closetest to Kat's bed felt something grab her arm. She stared at the hand then at who the hand was attached to. She screamed bloody murder and hugged the person. This had made everyone stop and stare. When Hidan saw who Jasmin just let go of he ran over and hugged the person.

"Kat, thank Jashin you are alive."

"Yea." Kat said her voice weak. "Glad to know I am loved."

The doctors left because she had woken up and the needed to talk. SO everyone told Kat everything about what happened after the fight. When they mentioned Ashlen and Jake everyone looked at each other. Not sure what to say, but Maranda decided to explain.

_Ashlen and Jake woke up tied in a hotel room. Lela was screaming her head off, and no one was trying to quiet her. Ashlen couldn't get out of her binds to hush the vampire baby. The akatsuki walked in, and Pein smirked down at them. Ashlen was screaming threatening to kill everyone of them. No one seemed affected by these threats. It may have had to do with the fact the had a plan, and were going to use it even if it hurt anyone._

_Pein picked up Lela and Ashlen glared. "Get your hands off my daughter."_

_"No" Pein said and looked at his members then nodded._

_The Akatsuki members made hand signs and a potal opened. Pein glanced at Missy who handed him a blanket, he wrapped the baby up before setting her into the potal. Once he did that Ashlen started to curse and swearing to kill him with her bare hands. When she calmed down she said words that no one ever cared for._

_"I may be a vampire, but you are the real monster."_

_"I do not care." _

_With that the Akatsuki left letting fate take the hands of the couple. _

Stare, stare, stare. Then the two girls who had been unconcious for the past few days burst into a fit of giggles. Not beliving that Pein did that and was still alive. It was too funny, they thought Ashlen would have ripped out his intestons and stuffed them down his throat. After awhile everyone became tired and soon fell asleep in the hospital room. Even if it was weird. They didn't mind, they were glad to have their friends back.


	38. Chapter 39

Maranda's POV

I went running from Sasori holding the puppet arm above my head, screaming Sasori needs a medic. I turned a corner and was wacked in the face by something, glancing up I saw Jasmin laughing her butt off. Before I could move Sasori caught me and took the arm back, the glared. Muttering about needing to hide any and all puppet materials. Jasmin who had just stopped laughing, fell on the floor laughing. I grinned and then grabbed her arm, she let me drag her down to the basement. When she finally found some self control, we glanced at Madara. He nodded and opened the portal, Topanga grabbed my arm dragging both Jasmin and me in.

I swear portals always make bright lights that temperaly blind you, and make you want to pee yourself. When I hit the ground, I noticed that I couldn't find Topanga or Jasmin. Then I relized I was in the woods, great! Two seconds and I am already in the woods! I sighed and stood up.

"Well, mister portal. If Lela isn't here I will be annoyed with you." I grumbled and set off in my quest to find the baby, who was put in a portal eight hours ago.

Topanga's POV

I'll tell anyone I meet not to wake up in a random person's home, in their be. They tend to flip out like you are a rapist. Though they havn'twoken up next to an s-ranked criminal. Well anyway I sprited out of there as fast as humanly possible. Once outside and around the corner I looked around. Before a grin spread across my lips. THis was Jasmin's neighborhood. I could easily navigate myself out if I caused to much trouble. Plus as a bounus her neighborhood was filled with snobby preps, who were always fun to annoy. After three minutes of thinking I began my search. Then I ran into a group of people I would love to kill.

"Oh. My. God!" The head nuisence sheirked.

"Kill. Me. Now." I muttered looking up at the sky.

"Are you finally done with your boytoy?" Her follow number 2 asked.

I glared "I havemore inmportant matters to attend to."

"We don't care" Follow number 1 said grabbing my arm. "You are coming with us"

And thus my mission would have to wait because three people I hate decided to drag me their house for make-overs.

Jasmin's POV

It's always fun to wake up in your best friends house. No I am not being sarcastic. When I awoke I was in the Kitchen of Shawny's house. I looked out the window and saw her mom wasn't home. Which was totally fine by me. I made a samwitch, got a mountain dew and left. I wondered around her neighborhood for about five minutes before I relized I had no clue where to look. After five more minutes I decided the out part of the neighborhood.

I looked everywhere I could think of. As I sat down at the park I almost pee'ed myself. Reason why? My phone has not gone off since we left. I answered with an annoyed tone. Maranda told me about searching everywhere in the woods and she found nothing. I told her to meet me in the park out by Shawnys neighborhood.

Sitting is boring, waiting is boring, having patience is boring. When she finally arrived Topanga was in tow looking ready for murder. As we sat around we heard something cry. I looked at my friends. After a quick nod we ran straight for the noise. We almost fell down the hill when we saw Lela. The vampire baby we had been looking for, for like hours now. From now on the back of Robby's Donut Shop is where we look first.

Shawny's POV

Boring boring boring, if this doesn't stop being boring I am gonna be mad. No not mad, I am going to go all badass murder on someone. Like Hidan for intance. The moment he walked into the living room I sent three kunai into his body. Well that cured the boredom. So I was being dragged out of the room, by Itachi, who didn't want me dead. Though I was having fun, well execpt for the kunai sticking out of my arm. Once we were in his room, he pulled out the kunai and banaged it up. Then he started scrowling me. Though I only heard a little before an explosion rang through the base we found only days ago.

Rushing into the kitchen we saw Sasori glaring at a laughing Deidara. Something tells me Pein and Madara aren't going to be happy. Half the kitchen was gone. I angled my foot before getting Deidara in the nuts. "Try reprudcing now!" I shouted grinning.

After five seconds of rolling on the ground in pain, he glared at me before smirking. "I will."

Itachi held me back before I could tear the physco, good-for-nothing, idiot bomber to shredds. Pein and Madara came in and even though Madara was acting like Tobi you could feel his annoience in the air. Pein was about to say something, but a bright light filled the room. Not many of us like bright lights. Mostly because of explosions and portals so we closed our eyes. Then we heard a familer shrik. "Tobi-kun!"

We watched as Tobi aka Madara was tackled and being choked to death. In my mind I prayed she wouldn't let go. Once she did though, he wrapped his arms around her. "Tobi is glad Topanga-chan is back."

"Ugh, I hate laundry! It sucks!" We glanced at the laundry room before the ones with emotion smilied. Maranda came out ready for murder. Though the moment she saw Sasori, it died away, and she hugged him. Jasmin came in completely calm, holding Lela gently in her arms. Once handing her to Pein she glomped Deidara. Then all three of them became curious about what happened to the kitchen. Eh, the physco, good-for-nothing, idiot bomber ran for his life as Jasmin tried to murder him. The only thing scary about it though, was the death threats.

Itachi's POV

I easily walked out of the ruins of out living room. Though I wondered how this happened, because the two who made this mess had no charka , or any ablities of a shinobi. As I made my way down the hall I could hear Jasmin yelling at Deidara. Maranda and Sasori arguing over art. Kat and Hidan fighting about religion. Kakuzu and Ami playing poker. Alexis and Kisame laughing at who knows what. Pein and Missy were talking about missions. Madara was having Topanga tell him about her mission. I stopped when I heard Konan and Raine talking about getting Shawny and I married.

After a moment I left. I do hope they understand I am not looking for a long-term relationship. Considering how these girls act I suspect they never will know. When I arrived at my room, I sighed. As long as I was alone for a few moments I deactived my sharigan. Once I was sitted at my desk I began to read. It was about an hour later when Shanwy came in. She seemed upset, so I asked what was wrong. Her answer was "My friend is an idiot." After I asked who. She replied "The idiot." She narrowed it down to all of them.

Pein's POV

I brushed some hair out of Missy's face and sighed. Why could she not understand I would not be sending anyone who is not apart of the Akatsuki on missions. It was as though what happened in Kohana was not enough. She then started to complain about why Yuki and Zetsu got to go out, and pointed out Yuki was one of her friends.

I smirked and looked into her eyes. "They will be back in. 3. 2. 1."

Once I said one Zetsu and Yuki appeared from the ground. Yuki gave a thumbs up to Missy. While Zetsu told me the mission was a sucess. Missy sighed and dragged Yuki away m,uttering how vampires are annoying. Once both girls were gone Zetsu and I stood in silence.

"Did you make sure they knew we had taken the baby for safety reasons of them and us?" I asked looking at him.

"Hai Leader-sama" He answered. "**They did not seem to care though**"

I nodded and dismissed him. Sitting at my desk I closed my eyes. Thinking of my past never was a good thing. I would have had that child stay in her own world. Though because I knew what it was like to grow up without parents I couldn't let that happen.

**Me: I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. It should be the end of the filler. I have had writers block and I am hoping that it is gone.**


	39. Chapter 40

Dear awesome people of earth,

I have decided to re-write Akatsuki Dogs, I will be working on this version in my shitty way of writing. The other one will be similar, though diffrent. It will explain things quite better then this one. Such as how they got to the girls world and all that. For those who have OC's in this version, I am still unsure as to if I will add them in the new one.

If you truely want one in the newer version, please feel free to tell me. The first chapter of the new version will be up on Christmas because I am not a complete bitch.

Sincerely,

Mello13


End file.
